Hermione and the Gaul
by Mr. and Ms. Cuddles
Summary: Hermione Granger is the daughter of Eric Northman thanks to a special potion and an obsessed witch. When Hermione's life is on the line Eric receives a letter telling of his daughter and that she needs his help. Together along with Godric they go to her rescue only to find her tortured. Worse, the Gaul finds his mate in his Childe's daughter. Where do they go from there?
1. Preface

DISCLAIMER: The following story is based on characters from the world of JK ROWLING and ALLAN BALL. I do not own any of it nor do I claim any money. I work for reviews only

A/N: For my purposes Hermione Granger grew up with a single mother. Godric has not met the sun yet but is planning on it. Sookie Steakhouse will be involved. Lastly, if anyone would like to they have my permission to write a similar story based on this premise so long as nothing is taken directly from me but concepts. I would really love to read someone else mate Hermione with Godric and has it where Eric is her father. I would love to see how your Eric would take it. Now onward.

Godric was old. Older then Jesus. Certainly older then Muhamad. Hell he was older then the Roman conversion. He has seen everything. Done everything. There was nothing left for him but his despair. Nothing was holding him to this world. He was lonely and he was tired of it. Sure he could turn another but he never felt that pull to do so again after his childe Eric.

Speaking of Eric, Godric was currently sitting in Eric's office in Fantasia watching his childe fill out paperwork and curse about things. While mildly amusing he felt mostly lackadaisical and wondering if he should leave to put his plan into motion. His plan was to sacrifice himself to the Fellowship of the Sun and end his 2010 years of life. Of course, he never planned to actually find his reason to live.

As for Eric Northman did not regret much in his long life. He especially did not regret being a vampire. He did not regret all the women he had in his long life. He did not regret the men he had either. No Eric Northman only regretted one thing, but he wouldn't have that regret for long.

Now for Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her-and quite possibly most-ages was weary. Her abused body lay upon the cold floor. She was certain her life was about to end before she could really live it. She was certain that she would lose her mind. She hated that she was unable to finish fighting this war but was relieved it would all be over soon. She didn't want to give up, but she accepted death. Or she would have if events had not transpired to not only save her life, but to change it irrevocably.

The office was silent except for the sound of papers ruffling and the occasional curse word from the blonde haired giant of a man filling out said paperwork. It had been several days since the last disaster he had helped clean up and he was bored out of his mind. From the corner of his blue eyes he watched his Maker Godric smirk at him or alternate staring into nothing. With the innate trust of their bond they were able to fully relax into the others company without worry of attack. Which is probably why they were so startled by the sudden loud pop.

Before more then a microsecond passed both were on their feet snarling fangs fully distended as they faced the threat they detected.  
"It's a note." Eric stated his voice showing his bemusement to his Maker who knew him better then anyone.

"Can you read it without touching it?" Witchcraft, or fae magic is the only way for it to get here." Both could be nasty and were not to be messed with.

"Yes." His blue eyes quickly flicked over the note and with each word more and more disbelief flooded the Maker/Childe bond. Suddenly hope quickly followed by all out rage followed.

"What is it my Eric?"  
"It seems I never should have trusted that witch some years ago. Apparently she wanted my seed and from it was able to conceive a child when taken with a specialty potion she created. Worse it now seems my child, if this note is to be believed, is in life threatening danger and she herself is dead and unable to aid her herself so asks that I take hold of the letter, say a word and poof I am there where my child is being threatened."

"What?" Surely Eric was mistaken.

"Here." He waved Godric over to take his place.

_Dearest Eric,  
If you received this letter then I am dead and someone very special is in danger. You may ask why you should care but I ask you to finish reading this all the way through and you will understand. When we met I quickly fell for you, as you know it wasn't very hard. However much you gave me I wanted more. I wanted above all a child from your loins and mine. To this end I worked tirelessly to find a solution. Unable to I created one myself after much research and many trials. I succeeded on my fifty-fourth try and three miscarriages. That's right Eric, you have a daughter. She was born on —. You may think the dates do not match but that is just not so. Even after we ended it I used your preserved seed and continued on. I could not bare to let you go completely, and with her I never had to. _

_Hermione J. Granger, my most beloved daughter, and only link to you is now in life threatening danger and my blood words sent this letter to you. You may hold_

_nothing but contempt for me, but for your daughter, your true blooded daughter, I beg _

_you to step forward and come to her aid. Simply hold this letter and when you are ready _

_simply say her name three times and the blood magic wards will take you past almost _

_wards and strait to her. Please, for her sake, and for any affection you ever had for me _

_do this.  
Jane Granger_

"Do you believe this?"

"The question, Eric, is can we afford not to believe it. You have always longed to have your line continue once more and you have a chance, but the longer we wait the less time she may have to live." Godric's green eyes met Eric's and with a quick nod Eric grabbed the letter.  
"Will you come with me?"

"Of course min son." They both grabbed the letter with resolve, even if this was a trap it was worth the risk. With the chanting of his daughters name the world spun around and suddenly they felt everything compress around them before things seemed to flatten stretch out. Within seconds they felt back to their original forms and the world stopped spinning.

The first thing they heard was agonized screaming and mad cackling. The taste of blood was in the air. It was the smell of the blood that proved Eric's fatherhood though, as it contained an undertone of his own scent, mingled with that of agony and fear. Both sets of fangs rushed out as they took in the scene of a writhing bloody young women writhing beneath the wand of another, her arms cut with many gashes and the word _Mudblood _branded on the left.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.  
A/N: Please note that I encourage use of this idea by others, by that I mean the whole Eric being Hermione's father and Godric her mate. I would love to compare my story to your. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Lastly I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Eric's POV

Nothing prepared me to see my daughter writhing in pain. Nothing could ever prepare you for something like that. I had witnessed the deaths of my family in my human life, and still that had not gotten even close to the agony I felt at the site of my child, my human daughter, in such a state. Her blood, covered the wooden floor seeping out of the crude cuts made in her arms (along with the branded word), with each movement she made against the spell she was held under. The sweet scent of her blood wafted to my nose and made my beast want to play with the one who harmed who he scented as his. My child, mine. Mine to protect.

A milisecond is all it took my mind to process this before I was running across the room to the black haired bitch who was holding out her wand and laughing. I would show her just how much fun it truly was to watch your enemies wither in pain and agony. My large hand swallow her throat and I hoisted her in the air at the same time I pulled her wand from her small hands. Fangs beared I smiled at her wide eyed look and the sweet choking sound coming from her. Such a sweet sound made me hard, especially when I smelt her fear.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as Godric snapped the necks of the blonde man and women who had watched the torture of my daughter. The younger blonde weasel aimed his wand at us as Godric dropped the bodies of what I assume are his parents. The poor boy's hand was shaking hard, to bad I didn't feel for him in the least. Poor excuse for vermin that he was.  
"Don't do it Malfoy." Was rasped out from behind me. The voice was tight with pain and exhaustion. It was croaky from screams, but to me in that moment it was one of the best, most beautiful, sounds I had ever heard. Relief rushed through me at having proof we made it here in time to save her.

"Shut up Mudblood." The boy wasn't very smart to be hissing that way at my daughter. "How'd you get passed the wards!" He demanded puffing out his chest as if to intimidate us. I couldn't help my laughter from flowing through.

"Malfoy, is it?" Godric's voice sounded serene as if he were out for a peaceful stroll. That's when he is at his most dangerous, though most find out that too late. I could feel his consuming rage through our bond feeding off of mine. "I could kill you before your spell ever left your wand. I don't think you should be asking questions right now. I think you should hand me the wand and I will kill you quickly."

The black haired bitch in my hands went limp finally ceasing her struggling. Good it would make transportation that much easier. I tossed her across the room and zoomed over to the boy Godric was talking with. I simply snatch his wand out of his hand and snap it. There no more threat, paltry though his was. Before I can do more to the boy Godric catches my eyes and looks back toward my daughter with a silent brow raise. I nod knowing he means I should go check on her.

My daughter isn't in the best shape, but I am not sure how this could be called life threatening. She has blood coming from her eyes and nose as well as the cuts on her arms. Her eyes are bloodshot from crying and most likely from the torture she went through. Her brown curly hair is frizzy and bedraggled from her thrashing. Her blue eyes, similar in shade to mine, look wearily at me. I can see her keen intellect showing through her as she analyzes every movement.

"Hello Hermione." I offer her, feeling unsure of myself for the first time in far to long.

"Why is a vampire helping me?" She questions. Ah, good question.

"Do I have to have a reason?"  
"Yes." Smart girl. "Vampires are rarely altruistic." She rasps at me. I repress a wince at her broken voice.

"Th-" I am cut off as I hear another pop and an ugly little creature along with two young men, one black haired and one with an unfortunate shade of red hair are suddenly standing there looking around us. My fangs are once again down and I am launching across the room, my hands going for their necks when the ugly creature sends me spinning across the room and my daughter is screaming.

"Harry! Ron!"

At my forceful displacement Godric is across the room crouched over my daughter protectively, hissing a warning at these newest interlopers.

"Hermione! Don't move." The redhead states.

"Obviously." She mutters. She has fire, my daughter.

"You alright Hermione?"  
"Never better." She answers ironically getting a wry grin from the black haired boy who has his hands up in surrender.

"I am not sure who you guys are but I somehow doubt you are working for Vold- er, You-Know-Who or Bellatrix wouldn't be on the floor and the Malfoy's wouldn't be dead." Ah at least my daughter knows some intelligent people. "We just want to take our friend and leave, so if you would move away from Hermione we will just pop out of here and you can take care of whatever it is your doing here."  
Godric remains weary and stays crouched over my daughter. My daughter, will the sound of that ever get old? I doubt it. I mean in all honesty it was something I thought I would never have. It was my biggest and really only regret about being a vampire. After all I wouldn't have lived so long if I did not love being what I am.

My daughter moaning in pain and going into what looks like a seizure is enough to make all of us focus on only her. It is not like a regular seizure though, this looks far more painful as attested by her screaming. The two boys and the ugly creature rush forward again only to be summarily stopped by me darting in front of them.

"Please, let me help her." The black haired boy begs. Then looking around he points to a beaded blue bag discarded in the corner. "I am sure she has something to stop this in her bag."

"Nothing can stop this Harry, mate, the Cruciatus after effects have to go away on their own." The redheaded one whispers.

"Cruciatus?" Godric growls. "The torture curse?" What torture curse?

I kneel by my thrashing daughter and catch her head, putting my hand under it to ensure she did not keep knocking her head against the ground but allowing her the freedom of movement.

"What else?" The redhead again.

"Look were wasting time. We need to get her to the safe house before Vold-You-Know-Who shows up. I bet Bellatrix called him." I did not know who, and this was the second time he had mentioned Vold-You-Know-Who. Whoever that was if he was responsible for this let him come and I will take care of him.

I bit into my wrist once Hermione's thrashing has stopped and hold it to her mouth. Her blue eyes blink open and she groggily stares into my eyes.

"Drink." I command. When she weakly shakes her head no, I grasp her jaw and lightly apply pressure until she opens her mouth then reopening my wound I force my blood to drip down her mouth. "Don't even think about spitting it out." I warn when I see defiance in her gaze. To ensure she does not I quickly release her jaw and place my hand over her mouth. With a raised brow at her I continue, "If you do not swallow I will glamor you." She swallows. "Good girl."

It takes a few seconds but I can start to see the cuts healing up…no they are not healing so much as they are scabbing over and closing. They are slowly looking older but they are not dissaparing like they should. A cursed knife. Damn it.

I hear someone toward the front of this cursed mansion. If I caught it my Master caught it too, and with his low growl and the resolve I feel through our bond I am sure of it.

"Someone's coming." My Master intones.

"Then please, you got to let us go now. We have to leave." The black haired boy sounds desperate.

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere without me." I argue.

"We don't know your daughter!" The redhead assures.

"Vampires cannot have children!" My daughter argues from her place under Godric.

"We gotta go."

"Dobby will take Harry Potter and his friends, and the Mr. Vampires if they promise to behave." The ugly creature-Dobby- replies.

"Enough!" Godric silences us all. "We will explain everything later." He finally determines the other not to be enough threat so turns around from his crouch to meet the eyes of Hermione. I watch him pause and feel his incredulity and amazement through our bond. My eyes narrow. He reaches down with hesitance and offers his hand to her. I feel anxiety through the bond now. Why is my Maker anxious about her taking his hand?  
Hermione reaches her small hand out and grasps his and suddenly a short bright light erupts from where they are connected before snuffling out. Godric feels overwhelming love and satisfaction. Hermione looks confused and blinded. He hauls her up into his arms where he wraps her up securely before she can fall.

"Godric?"

"Later Eric." It is not quite a command but since I respect my maker so much I follow it as if it is. He looks to the two boys-Harry and Ron, though I am still not sure which is which- and waves them along with the ugly creature over to him.

"Everyone touch Dobby now and don't let go." The small creature says before reaching out to touch my daughter only to get a warning growl from Godric. "Dobby won't hurt miss Hermy." The thing reassures before putting its hand on her back. Godric nods and puts a hand on the shoulder of the creature. I place my hand on the other shoulder and the two boys come forward and place their hands on the back of Dobby. Within moments we disappear and again the world is spinning around us. The only thing different this time is the way the world does not seems to stretch out thin around us, we are just compressed.

When we land we are on a beach with a quaint cottage up the ways a little. Two more people rush out the door at our arrival. Another older redhead with massive facial scarring of claws who smells vaguely of wolf and a beautiful silvery blonde haired women. One of the most beautiful I had ever seen. She could rival my Sookie, who is to me the most beautiful women there is.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" The scarred one calls.

"We's here Harry Potter!" Dobby says bowing his floppy ears twitching in joy. I wonder what the hell creature it is anyway.

"Thank you Dobby." The black haired one says. Apparently that one is Harry Potter. "I's must be going now. Call Dobby if yous need anything." He nods and with a loud pop is gone.

"What has happened?" The scarred one reaches us before taking a whiff of the air and stiffening. His blue eyes glare over at us and he reaches for his wand.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Release Hermione!" He demands. "Come here Harry, Ron."

"Don't Bill, they saved us." My daughter tells them. At Ron's incredulous look she adds, "Well me."

"They could be agents of You-Know-Who luring you into a false sense of security!" The lovely women argues with a heavy french accent.

"We swear on our blood we are not knowingly working for this You-Know-Who." Godric is quick to assure. I look at him like he has gone insane. To swear on our blood is a sacred thing. It is the highest form of swear among vampires, and most deadly. It is magically binding. "In fact," he adds, "We swear not to bring harm to you if you do not harm us."

Okay so maybe he has not gone crazy, I can see everyone relax and the wands disapear. Godric still holds Hermione in his arms and in fact seems to tighten his embrace when she tries to pull away. He gives a warning growl to her. Their eyes lock on each other and clash, her eyes screaming defiance and confusion, his firm and unyeilding. Finally she looked down a blush staining her cheeks, her body stiff but she was no longer trying to pull away. I raised my blonde brow. Interesting. I would find out later.

"Well come on inside then." The older red head said. We followed them along the beach, the stars shining down on us.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognizable they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: No beta, all errors are my own. Please feel free to use this concept, just give credit where it is due. Please enjoy this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godric's POV

I found her. The one person made for me. Instead of celebrating I am merely holding her in my arms my mind replaying images of her tortured body on the floor of that dreaded place. Instead of celebrating I am remembering the fact my Childe, my father, son, brother, has a familial claim to her as she is his daughter. What will he say when I tell him that I mated with his blood child?

You may be wondering how I knew I found my mate. Well the moment my green eyes met hers my world seemed to shift. I felt a pull and a feeling of completeness. Sure I felt disbelief at first and a sense of hope, but over all I felt whole. For the first time in 2,0000 years I had something to hold me to this earth. Then when I touched her for the first time, the moment our skin touched our souls reached out and tied to each other. A beautiful bright light blinked into existence for a mere moment.

In the now my Hermione moves back from me causing me to growl and our eyes locked. Her's the same shade of blue as Eric's. Within moments my gaze had hers dropping and a lovely blush covering her face. She stopped trying to move away but remained stiff. It was obvious to her I would not be releasing her.  
"Well come on inside then." Scar face said. I scooped up my mate, knowing that while Eric's blood was working on her she would still be weak from her ordeal for a while. We followed Scarface and his wife to the cottage.

"Won't you please come in." French beauty said. The cottage was very quaint and decorated with soft earthy tones. "I am Fluer and this is my husband Bill Weasley."

"Great another Bill." My childe mutters under his breath. I shoot him amusement through our bond.  
"Godric. This is my Childe, Eric." I nod at them.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." They all paused at his introduction and looked at us waiting for a reaction when we gave none the redheaded boy stepped forward hand out.

"Ron Weasley and that's Hermione Granger." I did not like the proprietary way he seemed to say her name but I would let it go for now. I could tell Eric did not like it either as I could feel his emotions bristle through our connection. My Childe and I simply nodded at him, he dropped his hand and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Right well." He trailed off.

"If you would bring Hermione this way I can show you to a bedroom where she could rest. Then you all can explain how she got hurt." Bill said.

"Really I am fine." My beautiful brown haired mate said. I admired her spirit but when it came to her safety or health then she would learn that what I said goes. I would give her everything her heart desires and her happiness would be mine, but the only thing I would ask is that she entrusted me to see to her welfare. That and her love. For her to be only mine. Her submission to me in the bedroom.

"No Hermione, you are not." Eric's voice was firm. Ah, yes, I suppose I have one ally in keeping her safe. He would demand just as much from her as I will when it comes to her safety.

"You gave me your blood, I will be fine." So stubborn.

"You gave her your blood!" This from the scar face, sorry Bill. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes." My Childe had a way with words. You could see Bill getting visibly angry and the rest looking confused.

"It's fine Bill." Hermione interrupted before Bill could go into a rant. "I can handle it. I will just be a more careful with my spells for the time being." Ah thats right it could cause a temporary power surge or depletion of power depending on the power core of the witch or wizard that consumed it. It was vampires were not hunted down by wizards for their blood, none wanted to risk the possible depleted power.

"Well fine then Hermione. We will talk about it later." Bill conceded.

"Can you put me down now?" Hermione asked, her cheeks blazing red again.

"No." I guess I can see where Eric got it from. "When we get to the room." I nodded to Fleur who smiled me and turned to lead the way.

The bedroom was just as cozy as the rest of the house. I quickly moved to the bed and placed Hermione down on it. Before I could stop myself I pushed her frizzed hair behind her ear before stepping back. I felt disbelief and some anger and confusion through my Maker/Childe bond and turned around only to face Eric. Apparently my Childe had followed with out me noticing. Apparently I was to focused on Hermione.

"Right, so do you wanna tell me how you knew me and why you saved me now?" Hermione questioned. Eric smirked and glanced over to her.

"Short version is you are my daughter. Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter we received earlier. Fleur excused herself and left while we both watched Hermione as she read. I found it fascinating that she bit her bottom lip while she read. It was actually driving me a bit crazy with lust watching those white teeth bite into the soft petals of her full bottom lip. I just wanted to reach forward and catch that lip between my own teeth.

"Godric." I turn started toward Eric's growl and take my eyes away from that tantalizing view. I shrug at him unable to justify myself. I want to tell him but now is not the time, after all he just discovered his daughter, and vampires are possessive of what they view as theirs especially when it is new. Him having a daughter is very new. Besides that I do not think the time is right. How do you tell your Childe that his daughter is yours?  
"The dawn comes soon." I mentioned, while Hermione reread the letter for a third time. Apparently she disbelieved it. Eric nodded.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she dropped the letter hand going to cover her mouth as sobs started to come from her.

"She told me my father was dead."

"I am dead." My Childe answered unhelpfully. I glared but Hermione choked on a laugh.

"Yes. You are." Suddenly she was propelling herself from the bed and into Eric's arms. He barely caught her and I had to swallow down a growl at seeing her in anothers arms. The only thing stopping me from rampaging was the fact that he was her father and he was my Childe. I thought about ordering him to never touch her but that thought quickly left my mind. He had no interest in her that way. I blocked my connection to Eric, not wanting him to know just how angry, how jealous I was.

"My daughter." Eric sighed into her hair.  
"We must go to ground." I reminded again gently. In that moment I wanted to hate him, for the first time in my existence. I did not, could not, though. My mate and my Childe were both happy in that emotional moment.

"I can make it light tight in here." Hermione offered. I trusted her, she was my mate, but I could not risk the others coming in.

"No, we go to ground." I spoke firmly as Eric released Hermione and kissed her forehead.

"We will return tonight. Rest and let my blood finish healing you. Later you can explain what happened to you and we can talk more on me being your father."

Eric returned Hermione to the bed and we left the room. When we entered the outer rooms the conversation once more came into focus. Wards to silence the room, smart of them.

"-that we know of!" Ron was yelling

"That's just it Ron, they had to have a reason. Relax until we find out."

"How can I relax when we have vampires around! Worse, we just left them with Hermione."  
"Yes, and she is currently resting." Eric stated breaking into the conversation.

"Did you feed off her?" Ron demanded angry face red.

"No."

"Li-"

"Ronald!" Bill cut him off. "If he says he did not then he did not. He swore on his blood no harm would come to any of us. Drinking blood off the unwilling is harm." He is lucky he cut his brother off, neither of us would stand for being called liars. Even if we were on occasion. It was a matter of respect.  
"We must leave now, but we will return tonight for our talk. I am sure though after she rests Hermione will no doubt fill you in on what we have shared with her." Eric commanded.

As Eric and I flew over the forest to find a good area far enough away from the Weasley home but close enough we could be there quickly if Eric sensed Hermione in danger I finally got around to questioning him on how he was feeling. Yes, I could feel it, but I knew my Childe enough to know he needed to vent his emotions when they were like this.  
"I am upset, I have a daughter-something that we can never have once we are turned and yet this magic used gave me a gift of such value and I was kept from her. I could have had these last almost 17 years watching her flourish and grow, teaching her of the world and our ways. Yet I was denied this gift. Used by that witch to create such a light.

"She stole my essence, Godric, and then she stole my daughter. I want to torture her for her treachery in taking what is mine and keeping her from me. I would feed her my blood over and over just so that I could visit centuries of pain upon her for placing my daughter in danger by allowing her to live in the Wizarding world, when obviously there is some major conflict going on.

"Had I raised her I doubt she would be in such danger as she is now. She would not be exposed to this war she is too young to face. How my hurts has she experienced when she would have been kept from them had she been in my keeping? I am furious!"

"Yet, I am feeling such joy for I have two blessings and both are thanks to that bitch. I have your life, this extra time with you since you are no longer despondent and are now staying around to help me thanks to her plea to help my daughter." Hmmm so Eric knew I had been contemplating ending my life. I underestimated him. "The second blessing is my Hermione. Had she been kept from from me and not in peril then you would have left me.

"Such torment and joy. Father, Brother, Son, never have I felt such fear and despair as when you were to me behind and go to your final death."

"I do not wish to discuss my decision to meet the sun with you. Just know that I will no longer be doing so."

"But Godr-"

"We will not discuss it." My look warned him not to push me in this. We finally found a spot and settled in for digging our resting place. We took off or clothing and stored it in a near by burrow so we would have something clean to wear for the sensibilities of the wizard folk. Plus, I did not wish to appear in font of Hermione completely dirty. We settled in with Eric spooning me, it was a means of comfort to both of us. Sometimes I would be the one doing to spooning.

"You know Eric, I am glad you have Hermione. I am also very glad you have Miss. Stackhouse, perhaps you can be a complete family." I teased him gently knowing he would love nothing more then to pledge to the blonde fae that he loved and have his daughter with him.

"Maybe Godric, maybe." I smiled as I died for the day.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN nothing.

A/N: Feel free to use my concept, just give me credit. Thank you for all my favorites and follows, so far this is my most successful story. Please feel free to leave a review. Critics welcome. Also I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, feel free to tell me if you see any major errors. Much love.

Godric's POV:

Once we were up we took a quick dip in the river and dressed. Wouldn't want to look less then respectable when meeting up with someone important, and Hermione was important. The night was heavy with the threat of rain upon the air. A cool breeze from the ocean blew in.  
Eric knocked on the door. To our surprise it was a harassed looking Hermione who opened the door. Her smile however, was brilliant.

"Please, come in." She stepped back and waved us forward. I smiled and without thought stopped as I was passing her and kissed her cheek. Eric shot me a look and I felt his irritation in our bond. I shot him a grin and continued in while she stopped to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Daughter." He nodded. We waited while Hermione took the lead and led us into the parlor where everyone was sitting down waiting. She hesitated before motioning to the only available chairs, the loveseat. I wanted to sit down and pull her on my lap but as I doubted that would go down well for anyone but me at the moment I held myself back and shook my head motioning her to sit down. I would stand rather then have her do so.

Eric nodded toward the seat in deference to me and I took it, not only was it a gesture of respect toward me and should be accepted as was only proper, but I got to sit by Hermione.

"Alright, good we are all here." Bill said. "I would like to know why you helped Hermione and gave her blood when from what I understand it is sacred to vampires. Not that we are not grateful and all."

"It is sacred." Eric acknowledged putting his hands behind his back. His stance very much reminded me that we was a warrior and always would be. "However, there is nothing I would not give to my daughter."

"You keep saying that but vampers don't have daughters." Ron said angrily.

"I do." Eric glared causing the redhead to slump in his seat again.

"He's not lying Ron. I am his daughter. My mother created a potion and from what I could deduce was able to revive the…well his sperm," she blushed here. It was endearing. "Then nine months later she had me."

"Your mum isn't a witch though." Harry was understandably confused.

"That's what I thought too, but it's too late to find out now." Hermione said.

"She is dead?" Eric asked. I could feel some regret through our bond, but if it was because he once lover her or because he was beyond his reach is up for debate.

"No, I erased her and my step-fathers memories of me and sent them to Australia. They no longer remember me and likely never will again." Here tears filled her eyes. Fleur quickly got up and wrapped her in a sideways hug cooing to her. Hermione sniffled and nodded at the reassurance while Eric and I stared at her incredulously.

"Why?"

"Well they were a target weren't they." That was from Ron again.

"A target for who?"

"You-Know-Who and the death eaters of course."

"And just who is this You-Know-Who and what are death eaters?" I asked feeling Eric's massive frustration at this circular conversation. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione all shared a look before Harry finally stepped in.

"They are dark wizards who believe in purity of blood before anything."

"Blood purity? You do not mean clean blood, pure of drugs and other intoxicants do you?" Eric's voice was grim. We had both seen genocides over and over in our long history and always it was about those who thought themselves above others.

"No. I mean those born into families from a long line of Wizards and Witches believe they are better then those with muggle parents or those with one muggle parent."

"Muggles are non-wizards?" I asked just to be sure, but it was easy to infer that is what they meant.

"Yes." My beautiful Hermione said. Her eyes were red from crying and her voice a little croaky but it was still beautiful to my ears. I knew Eric wished he had been the one to comfort her but he did not show his emotions well. That was my fault. I felt rage rising in my as I remembered her pain and torture.

"So the word carved in your arm, Mudblood, means you are a child of muggles?"

"It's a dirty slang term for it yes."

"And that is why you were tortured?" I asked through gritted teeth my fangs peeking out of my lips.

"Partly."

"It's my fault." Really? I was just about to attack Harry Potter for it being his fault when I felt Hermione's hand on my arm stopping me from launching myself at the kid. I sent calm to Eric, though no doubt he could feel how Hermione did not believe it from the blood he had given her.

"Harry, no. It was Bellatrix's fault. It was the Dark Lord's fault. It is not your fault that maniac is after us."  
"If you were not my friend though-"

"He would still be after me for being smarter then average and a muggleborn."

"Genuis more like." Ron murmered. Ah, so she was as smart as I believed her to be. My esteem for her just went up even more. I would care for her even dumb though had fate dictated it, but to be honest my ideal mate had always been a smart person.

"She's right Harry." Ron said louder. At the nods of Bill and Fleur, Harry looked relieved.

"Why is he after you all then? And you said it was only partially the reason you were tortured. Explain." Eric pointed at Harry then Hermione. I could feel fierce anger and possession through him.

"Well he is after Harry because he is the chosen one, the only one prophicised to be able to defeat him." Ron told them baldly. "Plus he kinda has revenge on the mind as Harry is the only one to ever survive his killing curse and defeat him in the first place."  
"There is a killing curse?" Eric and I were stunned. How far these wizards have come from when I last visited them. I knew about the torture curse, there were always versions of those around from their inception, back when wizards were Druids. The killing curse was obviously fairly new.

"Yeah it's one of three unforgivables." Bill raised a red brow as he explained the three unforgivable curses.

"Great, mind control." Eric and I met each others gazes. Maybe wizards were more of a threat to our kind then we thought. That meant that we would have to keep Hermione under wraps as much as possible.

"Yeah, but no self-respecting witch would ever use such curses." Fleur assured us.

"Great. Now why were you tortured?" Hermione sighed and her hand tightened on my arm. I do not think she realized she was seeking comfort in me through touch. I am sure she felt a pull to me, but most humans do not realize just what it is to be mated. Most do not have the instinctive animal urges, unlike weres, vampires, veelas, and other more primal beings had. Her instincts would just leave her to feel more comfortable in my presence, a yearning to be around me, an intense attraction. She would not feel the love for me I have for her yet. I would have to woo her most certainly.

"Bellatrix thought I stole something from her bank vault. Speaking of Harry I know where the next one is."

"Next what?" Bill asked.

"Nothing." All three answered at the same time. There was a narrowing of eyes all around.

"It's part of our mission from Dumbledore."

"I've heard of Dumbledore." I mention. Indeed he was supposedly one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I was ignored.

"What is this mission?"  
"Top-secret mate." Ron told him.

"Hermione, just how long were you under the Cruciatus?" Fleur boldly asked bringing attention to Hermione.

"Long enough I should have gone insane." Hermione admitted. "She wanted to know about the sword." She added with a significant look at Harry and Ron. I now understood why Ron had grabbed a sword before touching Dobby's back when we went to leave. That and the beaded blue bag that they demanded we take along with us. "I told her it was a fake."

There was stunned silence from the wizards. Eric and I just watched our faces impassive, though our emotions anything but.

"You mean to tell me, even through torture you were able to lie? Brilliant."

"Of course she did, she really is brilliant." Harry smiled agreeing. Hermione sent back a warm grin at the messy haired boy.

"Of course she is. I just said that didn't I?" Ron was quick to agree, face flushed as if he could not believe anyone would think he disagreed. I felt Eric's pride and it matched mine. To lie under torture that should have driven one insane was no small feat. Though anger was our underlying emotion as we did not believe she should have ever been in such a situation. I was also disgusted at the red heads obvious over affection toward my mate. I wanted to growl at him but Eric did it for me.

"Of course she is." Eric agreed. "She is my daughter." As if it could be any other way with him being her progenitor.

"How'd you get caught anyway?" Bill asked. That is a very good question.

"Snatchers." Whoever those were they would be dead as soon as I got my teeth in their jugulars. How dare they go after my Hermione!

"Did anyone gather our wands?" Hermione asked.

"I did." Harry reassured and Hermione practically sagged in relief. Her hand finally left my arm.

"Alright, well we have plans to make." Hermione told the room at large. "And I am sure you have to get back to your lives." She looked to Eric and myself. No way was I able to leave, and I doubted Eric would leave either. Though he did need to call Pam and tell her to take over his Sheriff duties until he returned. He should also call his Sookie or he would have a very big problem.

"No. I am not leaving you." Eric stated, just as I thought. I nod my head at him when he met my eyes. "Neither is Godric. Not unless you are coming with us." He stated.

"I can't, I cannot just leave Harry and what about the other Muggleborns?"

"Hermione, maybe it would be safer for you if-"  
"How dare you Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted leaping to her feet. "If you think for one moment I would abandon you now after all we have been through then you do not know me at all. This is just as much my world as it is yours and I will not have some megalomaniac destroy it when I can fight. Besides you need me, without my mind where would you be?" Both boys winced at this.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just worry about you. You are my sister."

"Yes, I am."

"You are a warrior." My son states. Pleasure and sadness rushing through our connection. "I cannot deny you when it is in our people's natures to be such. I can however come with you to protect you and I will." Hermione opens her mouth but quickly shuts it as Eric shoots her a look. He really is meant to be a father again.

"We are not exactly traveling hotel to hotel." Harry says.

"It would be problematic to travel with vampires." Ron

"We would be limited to only night travel."

"But it would give us other advantages, Vold-You-Know-Who would never expect it. The snatchers wouldn't be an issue even with Greyback on their team, and this could be the power he knows not." Hermione adds. Ron nods. They both look to Harry. It was fascinating watching the three of them together like this.

"It does sound good. Hermione you work out the logistics. Ron can you add this into our strategies?" Both nodded. Bill looked like he wanted to object but Fleur put her hand on his arm and shook her head. He nodded at her.

"Is there anyway we could help?" He asked instead.

"Actually Bill, what can you tell me about Gringotts security?"  
"What are you guys going to eat?" Ron suddenly asked. Eric and I looked at each other.

"There are ways to find humans."

"Not where we travel." Hermione added.

"You object to feeding your father?" He teased.

"Well, no. I guess not." Hermione then looked at me from under her lashes with a slight blush. I smiled a fanged grin at her causing her to get redder. It amused me but disgruntled Eric. Apparently she wouldn't mind feeding me either if I was right in guessing where her thoughts were.

"We will all feed you, it's the least we can do for you helping us." Harry said.

"Speak for yourself mate, no one is feeding off me!" Ron shouted. Hermione glared at him.

"I'm not surprised. You always do take the easiest way out." Her voice was scathing causing Ron to turn red and look away. Huh, apparently there was still more to find out.

"Well alright, but no funny stuff." Ron muttered to us. This amused me. He wasn't my type even when I do go for males for sexual release. Though I much prefer females. Especially when they looked like Hermione with her wild hair, beautiful blue eyes, rose petal cupid bow lips all set in a heart shaped face. And her body. Her curvy body. I could just run my fingers all over it. Her pert breasts, her firm ass, Gods she drove me wild. I snapped out of my lust haze realizing I was staring at her when Eric's glare brought me back to the now.

For the first time in my existence I dropped my eyes from his first in a sign of submission. His anger was pretty high. I suppose it was to much to hope he would accept me feeling such things for his daughter right away. Perhaps he will get used to the idea.

"The bank." Hermione reminded Bill and suddenly he was going over everything he could remember about the bank. Apparently they had dragons, waterfalls, and charms. It was impossible to get into and out of it illegally. But for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, it was apparent they were going to try. And us along with them. Good thing the bank was open 24 hours.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: It is not mine in any shape or form.  
A/N: Please feel free to use this concept, just give me credit. I have no beta so all errors are my own. Reviews are like Godric, rich in features low in fat.

Hermione's POV

How do you describe the last few days? Honestly, I thought I was going to die while under Bellatrix's wand. The pain was indescribable. I won't even try, because just the memories could cause another episode of after cruciatus seizing of muscles. I have had vampire blood so I am unsure if that will still happen, but just in case, just know that it is comparable to the turning of a cold one.

And discovering my biological father. Oh, wow. I never thought I would come across him alive, well dead, but as a vampire, so alive. It makes my mind muddled just trying to sort out how I feel about it. I am so exhelerated. I feel angry at my mother for lying to me too. Well, okay she did not lie but she omitted. I suppose I cannot really cast stones though, I did erase her memories of me. I wish I had known this before though, I have so many questions. I also would be fascinated to see her research. It has to be ground breaking. My inner swot never truly goes away.

Merlin, having a my real father in my life…I mean my step-father was okay, he was always encouraging but distant and he had really only been with my mom in the last five years. He took me being a witch okay and everything. It was just something was missing. With Eric I feel the connection, a bond to him. It's different from the bond I feel with my mother, it is more fragile right now, but I know with time it will only get stronger. Providing he sticks around and I live through the war.  
Speaking of connections, I feel this draw to Godric. He is so comforting to be around in a completely different way then my father. I feel so attracted to him too. He has such beautiful eyes. Of course he also gets my dander up. He is so commanding even without saying a word. His gaze so intense. His growl even sets my heart beating faster but not in fear. He is honestly the most handsome man I have ever seen. And he has tattoos! I love tattoos on blokes. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. He also radiates danger, which is another one of my guilty pleasures when it comes to guys. It's why I liked Viktor Krum so much.

The best part of all though is they were sticking around. I had a feeling things were going to be different from here on out. Getting to know my dad and Godric was going to be the plus on

this whole Horcrux hunting enterprise.

Tonight though found a disguised Ron, me polyjuiced to look like Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry under and invisibility cloak. Godric was here under the pretense of going into his bank account and Eric-dad was crunched uncomfortably under the cloak with Harry. I never thought that someone of his advanced height could scrunch down so far and with so much grace, but he managed it. It would have been a bit easier for Godric to fit in the cloak but his vault was close to the Lestrange vault both having been opened around the same time, according to Godric and Bill's combined knowledge.

Harry ended up having to impario the goblin and we were off. Just like we had planned we were joined by another goblin and Godric. Everything was fine, though Ron looked a bit green at the swift curves and sudden drops of the coaster we rode on. At least, it was fine until we passed the theifs downfall and my polyjuice disguise was unearthed along with Ron's. We were plummeting to the ground when I felt arms come around me and suddenly I was floating. I turned my head to look at met Godrics green eyes. In Godrics other hand was the goblin he had been sitting next to. I muttered a thanks and quickly turned my head back just in time to see Harry caught by my father but it did not look like they would reach Ron in time, with a quick wave of my wand I stopped Ron inches from the ground.  
We quickly reached the ground and he set the goblin down on it. The other goblin, well I am unsure what happened to him but I have a feeling he fell down into the chasm. I went to move back away from Godric only for his grip to tighten on me for a second, sending butterfly's flying through my tummy at the feel of his firm arm around my waist. He let me go and I stifled a sigh of disappointment. Now was not the time.

Eric landed, I mean my father landed. Sheesh what did I call him anyway? Would he like me to call him dad, father, papa? Would he rather me call him Eric, or even sir? For now I would just refer to him as dad in my mind. Dad landed with Harry and set him down. He did not look particularly happy with everything that had happened so far. When he noticed me looking at him he gave me a sheepish grin. You know, I never knew vampires could fly.

Harry stepped toward the goblin wand out, while I ran forward and checked Ron for injuries. He was fine. I had stopped him in time.

"You are going to open the Lestrange's vault for us." The goblin refused and Harry once more used the imperio.

We made it to the vault after passing by a dragon who was scared off by the sound of two sticks clunking in a bell. The goblin ran his finger down the doorway and we were inside the vault.

From there things got messy. We found the cup but to get to it we had to pass a pile of money. Unfortunately it was knocked over by one of us, not saying who as I had not paid enough attention, and the money rollocked over us. Had it not been enchanted to burn all those who touched it that did not own it then we would have just been buried under it all. Sadly, it was enchanted and Harry, Ron, and I were buried under an avalanche of burning coins. I could hear the boys screaming, I bit my lip to keep my pain to myself. I had had enough of suffering because of Bellatrix and despite her not being here, I refused to give her the satisfaction of the sound of my pain.

The weight of the coins pressed down on me making it harder to breath. That combined with the burning had me panicking as I struggled to swim up through the Galleons. My hand finally found some relief in the form of another hand. A cool hand. I quickly wrapped my fingers around that hand, that salvation, and was unceremoniously pulled up and out of the coins. The first thing I see are my dad's frantic eyes, even as his face is devoid of any emotion. His fangs are out and he hisses as he looks me over and takes in the small round burns all over my exposed skin.  
"Do not do that to me." He tells me. I just nod. He is not going to be happy when he finds out this sort of thing is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Harry, Ron, and myself.

"Harry? Ron?"

"Godric's got them." The relief I feel is instant.

"What is it that we need in here?" Godric's serene voice dances through the air.

"That cup." Harry answers pointing. Godric nods before floating up and over to it. Nifty. Why didn't I think of that?

"Careful," I warn "the cup is pure evil."

"My dear, we are evil." Godric answers me. I shake my head. Oh how little they know. Vampires are not evil, no true evil has the face of a snake and kills indiscriminately after torturing people into madness. True evil rapes and takes for no reason. They may have done some of those things in their long life, but I bet they had a reason for killing. And somehow I could not picture either of them torturing children.

"Maybe we can just destroy it here?" Ron asked as Godric grabbed the cup. He actually shivered from whatever he felt radiating from it.

"No, we have no time. Here Godric, put it in the bag." I tossed Godric the beaded bag and he caught it effortlessly his lionine muscles contracting and expanding with his motions. It was beautiful. I better not be drooling. I quickly looked away when his eyes meet mine.

"The bag isn't big enough."

"Trust me."

"If you insist." Godric's voice took on a silken edge. Oh my, were we flirting? I think we were partially flirting. He was at least. That tone in his voice made my body heat up. I saw him sniff the air and smirk receiving a growl from my dad. Can they both tell that made me hot and botherered? I mean I know they have super senses, but that good? Oh how emberessing. I could feel my cheeks flame Weasley red.  
He opened the bag and put the cup in. He seemed surprised it fit.

"Undetectable extension charm." I answered his unasked question without thinking about it. I always love offering up knowledge. Just then the alarms go off.

"We gotta go now." Harry orders and we head to the doors where the goblin still stands motionless waiting for orders. We start down the corridor but don't get far before goblin security is all around us. Spells start shooting toward us and we quickly hide behind pillars.

"Any idea's Hermione?"  
"We could just kill them all." Dad interjects.

"No!" Godric, Harry, Ron, and I all state. I look around and see we are close to the dragon. I have a brilliant idea. Of course, I hate the idea of it. But it is brilliant if I do say so myself. No time to hesitate.

"I've got one, but your not going to like it." I state. I meet Harry's emerald eyes then nod toward the blind white dragon that is cowering away from the stick and bell instruments that are being rang by security as they close in on us.

"Right then. To the dragon." Harry and I nod then look to Ron. He nods and we are off. We shoot spells to cover us as we run forward and jump off the bolstrode and onto the dragons back. Within moments Godric and Eric have joined us and Harry shoots a quick bombarda at the chain holding the dragon tethered to it's prison.

The moment the dragon feels the chain release it rears back. I quickly grab hold of Harry who is in front of me. He grabs hold of the ridged scales on the back on the dragons head. Then we are safely leveled off and the dragon is in the air. The goblin's scream as they dodge out of the way of the beautiful but emaciated dragon as it soars just above their heads. I raise my wand at the wall in front of us I cast a bombarda. Harry and Ron had the same idea, and our three spells hit the wall in rapid succession. In the end it is enough and the wall falls leaving a huge whole allowing the dragon through. We have to duck of course but we make it through.

I must say I hate flying. I never feel quite secure being out of control of something. I would rather be on a broom which I can control then on a beast which I cannot. Flying earlier in Godrics arms unexpected but not bad, I trusted I would not fall, because for some reason I trusted myself to him. Unlike the dragon, or threstrals, or even Buckbeak. My squeal then was not altogether unexpected. Poor Harry, he would most likely not be able to take a breath if I held him any tighter.

It was probably an hour later, Godric and dad have been talking in Swedish the entire time. If only they would talk in one of the twelve languages I know, it would have been a nice distraction from the flying, instead it just annoyed me. All in all I was ecstatic when Harry declared it was best if we dismounted. How were we going to do that?

Great. Just great. We are going to jump off the dragon into the lake we are flying over.

"Why can't we just let dad and Godric fly us?" I hissed.

"Oh no, this I have to see." Was dad's reply. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Here goes." Harry says. I reluctantly unwrapped myself from around him and watched him propel himself to the side. Moments later with a deep breath I follow my fearless friend.

The water was freezing. It was so cold that it shocked me into inaction for a second before I started swimming up toward the light. I broke the surface and saw the two vampires floating above the surface both with grins. I glared at them teeth chattering.

"Well come on then pet, get with the swimming." Dad teased and motioned toward the shore. I grit my teeth and started swimming muttering about arseholes and men the whole time.

Luckily the moment we reached the shore, tired and exhausted, we were able to cast drying and warming charms on each other. When Harry cursed and quickly canceled my warming charm saying it was too hot, I realized my magic had increased. I should have been concentrating on maintaining my normal control rather then negligently casting. Sheepish though I was, I couldn't resist the challenge of recasting while controlling the amount of magic concentrate that was poured into said spell. This time Harry was appropriately warm.

"I bet your magic core expanded too." Harry mumbled glaring half heartedly at me.

"We should find a place to camp soon." I scowled at the still amused vampires.

"What? After a thousand years, I take pleasure where I can." Dad said, waving off my irritation. If that is the way he wants to play it. I point my wand at him and with a flick and "baptizoaqua" he is goes flying back and down into the water. Harry and Ron burst into laughter.

Godric freezes for a moment just hovering before breaking down into delicious full bellied laughter as dad breeches the surface of the water. He does not look amused. Harry and Ron stop laughing at his deadly look. I am certain he will not harm me, even if he does look scary with his fangs down and the low growl issuing from his chest.


	6. Chapter 5

Eric's POV

I can not believe I was just pushed into the water by a tiny girl. My tiny daughter at that. Okay so everyone was tiny compared to me. Thats not the point. The point is my daughter pushed me, a mighty vampire, into a lake. For no reason. She was quick with her wand. Not vampire quick, but still enough to take me off guard. I couldn't be prouder. She obviously had my sense of humor. Didn't mean I was going to let her get away with it though.  
With quick strokes I am on the shore and have her hoisted over my shoulder. She screeches with laughter and hits my back demanding I put her down. So I did. I tossed her ass over teakettle into the lake. She surfaced her damp curly hair pulled strait from the water. If she had fangs I do not doubt she would be bearing them.

"Back in the water eh, Hermione." Her friend Ron teased getting a warning look.

"One more word and you'll be joining me." She warned. The redhead threw his hands in the air in surrender and she turned her gaze to her other friend who simply held his arms up and averted his eyes, even as he tried to hide his smile. Godric looked torn between glaring and laughing. Finally he decided on the mid-route and smirked before flying over to her and offering a hand to pull her out of the water and into the air.

What was up with him lately? He was not acting with the detachment I expected of him. Then again this was my daughter and as my maker my interests were his. No doubt his protection would extend to her too. What upset me was his obvious interest in her sexually. I had spent the whole ride on the dragon trying to get him to see that it would be inappropriate for him to take such interests in her. He spent the whole time explaining it was natural, she was lovely and he could not help it. I admit she was just the type of female he preferred. Plus, objectively she was beautiful.

I wanted to shred my maker when I he flirted with my daughter in that dratted vault. And to know she responded to him, her arousal filling the air, further angered me. I had not been able to contain my hiss at them. She was to young for Godric anyway, and much to innocent. I could smell she was a virgin and thank Odin for that! If she had been touched I would have had to hunt down the one who took her maidenhead and disenbowl them. In fact I should demand a list of any boy she had been in a relationship with, just in case he needed to clear a few things up, such as Hermione being off limits. I wouldn't keep her from dating forever. Besides, there must be someone out there worthy enough to take care of his daughter as she deserves. Well, partially worthy enough at least.

Godric and Hermione landed back on shore and I could see Godric was reluctant to let her go. Hermione set about casting some spells on herself making herself dry again and warm. Then after a moment of consideration she turned her wand on me and I was dry again. The wet would not have made me sick, nor did I feel it, but it is annoying to move around in wet clothing. I gave her a nod of thanks.

"You were right we should get a move on." Hermione commented. "I think we should apparate. That way no one can follow our trail." Ron and Harry immediately went to her side and reached out to her. With a quirk of her eyebrow Hermione motioned me over and I joined them. Godric and I followed the wizards example and put a hand on Hermione.

"Right, don't let go whatever you do, the last thing we need is for someone to be splinched."  
"Splinched?" Godric whispered into her ear causing Hermione to shiver and gasp. My eyes narrowed again and I resisted the urge to drop fang. This was going to far.

"Lose a body part." Her voice replied huskily. Damn it. If only the attraction was one way. It was then I registered what she just said. Lose a body part? This did not sound safe at all. Before I could object she turned on her heels and with a loud boom the world condenced around us.

Were we landed we were an hour further from sunrise then we had been. I looked around and only tree's surrounded us. The earthy smells of mold and peat hung heavy along with the scent of evergreens. Hermione looked around with narrowed eyes before smiling and nodding her head.

"Perfect. Harry you set up the tent. Ron go get some water. I will spread the enchantments." Both boys sighed but nodded with a little 'yes Hermione.' Harry took the beaded bag and reached into it pulling out a small tent.

I admit that I am appalled. Not because of living in a tent, we often slept just under the stars when I was human. No what was atrocious is that my daughter was sleeping in a small one person tent with two young men. How they all fit in there I will never know. Apparently Godric was thinking the same thing because I could feel rage pour through the bond.

"You've been sleeping in that? Together?" His voice was eerily calm. It was when he was most dangerous.

"How do you fit?" I added.

"Relax mate, it's enchanted." Ron answered before leaving with a large water skein.  
"Did he just call me mate?" Seriously did I just get called mate by that pipsqueak? I am a thousand years old. I cannot believe he just called me mate. It was bad enough I let Sookie call me 'Buster,' now this!

"Er…yeah, sorry about him." Harry apologized as he finished pounding in a stake via magic.  
Hermione was prancing around muttering numbers under her breath, apparently counting out distances before she stopped having reached her goal and started waving her wand in complex patterns while murmmering in Latin. I watched as beautiful colors and patterns seemed to weave into the air before misting down to settle into the ground. She nodded satisfied then started on another. Before long she had completed twelve spells around the perimeter of the camp. There was even one where she drew an invisible circle around the perimeter.

"I think I may be able to put a ward up that will prevent sunlight from coming in while still enabling us to look out." She mumbled to herself. "If I modify the solaris spell and the spell that creates a barrier it may work. Of course I would have to do a few tests to make sure so they wouldn't burn. Oh and if I do some arithmacy calculations it should help me close in any gaps and create an error proof spell. It will take a few days just to be sure but I think I could do it. For now they can just stay in the tent."

"Hermione?"  
"Yes?"

"Do you often talk to yourself?"

"I beg your pardon? What are you talking about?" Ah, apparently she did not realize she was talking out loud.

"Hermione does that whenever she has a really tricky problem or a new idea." Harry grins his green eyes twinkling.

"This spell it would let us walk in the sun?" Godric asks quietly. Hermione looks confused for a moment before launching in on some theory that went over Godric and my heads. I enjoyed her enthusiasm though. Godric for his part looked fascinated and nodded along hanging on her every word. Was this more then lust on his part? Or was he just interested in magic? Maybe his interest was in the fact she was my daughter. It didn't matter though, Maker or not he had better keep his interest platonic.

"-but basically yes, so long as you are in the wards I set up you could see the sunlight, though you still would not be in the sun."  
"If you could do this, then I would be greatly in your debt. I have longed to see the sun for over 2,000 years now."

"Well it's all theoretical right now, and so much could go wrong, but I figure once I do the aritmacy and modify the spells I can start to create layered wards within a month or so. That's being ambitious."

"You can do it Hermione. You're brilliant. Plus you cannot just focus on the Hor-well on the hunt."

"Speaking of the hunt, just what are we hunting?" I demand. Harry and Hermione exchange a long look.

"I trust them Harry."

"I don't know why but so do I."

About this time Ron comes back and looks confused before Hermione sighs and waves her wand creating a ripple in the wards. Ron sees it and walks forward coming. It is weird watching how his eyes seem to focus and suddenly see everything around him as he comes into the camp.

"Bloody hell Hermione, your wards are getting stronger."

"Language Ronald." She scolds. I hold back a smirk. I doubt she will be to pleased with my language, which will come out the longer she is around me. Her trying to scold me would be worth a laugh or two. She and Sookie really will get along great. Which reminds me I need to send her a message somehow. Pam too.

"We were just about to tell them about our mission." Harry tells Ron stepping between the two of them as if to prevent an argument.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Ron whispers.

"If we wanted you dead you would already be dead, if we wanted to stop your mission it would already be stopped. And yes, Ron, we could hear that." I answer.

"I swear to aid you on your mission if it is in my power." Godric's reply was simple. Of course he would take the pragmatic route. I sometimes miss the days when Godric was impulsive and more savage. Don't get me wrong, it is for the best he is no longer what he was back when he was nicknamed Death by all races. It is just he has changed so much now, that he is not the maker I once knew. He was still deadly, and just as vicious, but he no longer destroyed villages and toppled monarchies just because he was bored.

"There see." Hermione shot an adoring and grateful look at my Maker.

"Fine then. Let's take this inside, it's getting nippy out here and I don't want to recast the warming charm." Ron waved us into the tent. Just how was this thing enchanted? Godric waved me on first with a smirk. I gave him a half hearted glare and folded down to my hands and knees to enter it.

The inside is like nothing I have ever seen before. Especially in regards to a tent. It truly is enchanted within. There was a large great room with small off shot nooks for bedding. That wasn't to say it wasn't still cramped, but it was far more roomy then any regular tent. It had plenty of room that a human would consider it a luxury rather then cramped quarters. It was still more interment then he preferred for his daughter, but overall he couldn't complain.

"There are privacy charms in each nook." Harry reassured seeing me examining one of the nooks. I nod at him. "You can have the biggest, Hermione will have to enchant the bed so you can fit, but it won't take long." This magic is really handy.

"And you can guarantee our safety?"

"Well we can swear oaths that we will not harm you or deliberately allow preventable harm to come to you." Harry assured.  
After Hermione went into the largest nook and enlarged the bed we all took seats at the old, scarred table.

"This hunt." Godric began meeting the eyes of each of the trio.

"And this oath." I added. I watched Hermione roll her eyes and pull out her wand. She quickly swore word for word the oath Harry mentioned earlier then passed her wand to Harry who did the same. Ron got out his wand and then did as the others.  
"Good, now swear what we tell you will not be shared with anyone but those in this room." Harry demanded. We swore on our blood. With a nod it began.

"When a human, and this is only humans mind you, murder someone in cold blood their souls splits. When it splits it is possible to capture a piece of it and preserve it in an item, thus preserving your life and making you immortal."

"It is the vilest thing you can do to your soul. Now imagine someone decides to split their soul into seven pieces."

"Seven pieces? Surely that would deteriorate the soul to the point it is no longer stable?" Godric looked horrified. Even we vampires had souls, and to tear it like that, in cold blood, well it was inconceivable. No, when we killed it did not tear our souls, we were designed to be able to kill indiscriminately if needed or desired. It was the nature of our beasts.

"That's true. It would explain why he is so unhinged beyond merely being a psycopath. It would also explain his appearance." Hermione theorized.

"His appearance, my dear?" Godric questioned. I couldn't exactly object to him calling her my dear, as he had long called pretty females that.

"He bears the features of a snake." Ron said.

"That could also be part of his resurrection ritual." Hermione was thoughtful.

"Yeah he did use Nagini's venom."

"Who is Nagini?" I was lost and not appreciative of that fact.

"His pet snake."

"Guys obsessed with snakes and blood purity." Ron added.

"So you are hunting these should pieces?" Godric brings us back to the topic at hand.

"Exactly." Hermione nods looking relieved we got it so quickly. It was not a hard concept. Man splits soul and becomes even more a monster in a quest for immortality.  
"And how many of these pieces have you already destroyed?"

"Well we have the locket, the diary, and now the cup. So three. Though we need to destroy the cup still. Dumbledore destroyed the ring. That means we still have the snake, Ravenclaws object, and myself."

"You are a soul piece?"  
"Horcrox, and yes, though we think it was an accident he put a piece of his soul inside me. See this scar? It's not just from surviving the killing curse, it is from when a piece of him cut into me and settled."

"So how do we destroy that piece?" I was a bit concerned. I did not want anything happening to the young man before he destroyed the You-Know-Who person. That and my daughter seemed to care for him, and not in a romantic way, so I was a bit invested in his continued living.

"Well I gotta die, don't I?" It was rhetorical the way he asked that. Hermione and Ron just looked grim.

"And you are willing?" Godric felt shocked through the bond, but his voice came out calm and impassable.

"Course I am. If it meant Hermione and Ron could live in a world without fear, and the rest of the Weasley's of course, then I could do no less then die."  
"Your a martyr and a fool." I declared causing Hermione and Ron to jump up from the table and start yelling at me.

"There's got to be another way is all I am saying. There are always other ways." I interrupted after getting tired of their scathing rants.

"If there is any we don't know of them." Hermione admits in defeat.

"Well Godric and I have over 3,000 years of contacts. Let us see we cannot find something."

"What if we cut the scar with the sword. It would release the evil." Godric cuts in from beside me. That is a rather unique idea, and it would likely work. It is obvious to me now that I am looking that he put himself across from Hermione.

Hermione looked stunned and the two boys turned as one to look at her to see if it would work. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment that was sitting on the table and scooped up a quill, inked it, then started writing like crazy.

"It would work but we would have to counter the basilisk venom afterwords." She said after a few minutes setting everything down and to the side. She was silent for a few more seconds before a brilliant smile crossed her face. Then she was up and around the table throwing her arms around Godric. I watched as Godric stiffened in surprise then relaxed with a sigh. I felt contentment through our bond. Hermione started to cry just as suddenly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted. Godric started to sooth his hands over her back and shot me a helpless look. Despite them being happy tears, they were still tears, and scary enough to back a 2,000 plus year old vampire into a corner. I merely smirked at him, receiving a scowl back and some humor bounced through our bond.

He turned his full attention back the my daughter and when she lifted her face up he smiled down at her, his eyes full of emotion that I could not name.

"There, there min älskling." He soothed. I watched in horrified fascination as he lifted up his hand to catch one of her tears then tasted it.


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this or the previous chapter, nor any chapter that follows this.  
A/N: Feel free to use my concept just give me credit. I love reviews. I have no beta so all errors are my own. Any advice is welcomed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godric POV

Having Hermione throw her arms around me was heaven and hell. I could feel her soft curves against my hard body. She fit me so perfectly. She felt so good against me. However, she was crying, even though the tears were of relief they were still tears and I was unsure what to do. My 2010 years had never truly prepared me for this type of trial. I was used to causing tears, not fixing them.

Not sure what I was doing I went with my instincts. I rubbed my hands in soothing circles up and down her back. It seemed to be working as her sobs silenced and she looked up at me with tear drenched cheeks. One tear was still falling so I reached forward and caught it on my finger before tasting it.

Just like blood the taste of tears could be influenced by emotion. Fear would make blood taste fuller bodied, joy or excitement of some type would make it taste sweeter. This tear tasted like heaven. I could feel the sweet taste lingering on my tongue and I could not stifle the moan that came from my mouth. My fangs clicked down and I wanted more. More of her essence. I did not care where I got it so long as it came from her.

Eric's hand clamping on my shoulder brought me back to myself and out of my euphoric haze. I sent him thanks before clamping down on my end of the bond. Anything else I felt tonight I wanted to belong to myself alone. Rather, anything Hermione made me feel I wanted to belong to only myself. Plus the amount of lust I was feeling from tasting her was beyond my normal level and Eric was already aggravated enough about it from earlier.

"You really care about your friends." Eric stated the obvious.

"They are my brothers." Hermione confessed. I noticed Ron looked downtrodden at the confession and I could not help the smug smirk that crossed my face. Perfect, she was ripe for me to take her. She was mine. Completely. I did not have to worry about her returning some boys affection. She would come to love me and only me! Mine!

I pulled Hermione closer to me and took in her sweet scent. She smelled of honey, vanilla, and the sea. I closed my eyes just relishing in this moment. I couldn't help how hard I was but sitting as I was, I was able to keep it from Hermione and ruining the moment. This was perfect. The only thing that ruined it was that we were not alone. Not that an audience bothered me.

Hermione pulled away with a large enchanting blush thanks to her friend Ron clearing his throat. "Sorry," she murmmered.

"It's fine." I wanted to wince at how fast I rushed that in an effort to reassured her. Did I sound as pathetic as I thought? Having these types of insecurities was foreign to me. I did not like it at all. For Hermione though, and only Hermione, I would put up with these emotions.  
"No, it's not. Vampires don't like being touched." My childe said. I could hear the underlying smugness in his voice.

"Eric." I warned.

"Sorry Master." I didn't need the bond to tell he wasn't. Hermione was even more embarrassed now. I could also see some disappointment in the downturn of her lips. Studying body language for as long as I have been alive is paying dividens. The last thing I wanted was for Hermione to hesitate touching me.

"I make exceptions for beautiful women." I tried to reassure her. This only got a snort from her and a choked sound from her friends. Eric did not look pleased.

"If I see any, I'll let them know." I frowned at her. Surely she could see just how beautiful and sexy she was. She smiled at me and retreated to her seat.

"The cup. Who gets to kill it?"

"Perhaps you will let my childe and myself do it? Eric enjoys destroying things."

"As do you Godric." I could only nod. "Well give them here." Eric demanded.

"I see where Hermione gets it from." Ron leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded amused. Hermione ignored their whispers and brought out the sword, holding it awkwardly thanks to how heavy it was. Eric would probably love to teach her how to fight with swords. I know I want to teach her how to handle mine. Gods, but I needed to stop thinking sexual right now. I needed all my concentration on this evil thing.

Earlier in the night when I had touched it I could feel the evil emanate off it. The thing felt slimy. I felt dirty and tainted after touching it. It brought a chill with it that was beyond death. I could taste the malice radiating from it. In short, it was nothing I wanted to stay around.

Hermione placed the sword down and pushed the hilt toward me. I picked up the sword and tested it before passing it to Eric, who repeated my motions testing the balance and weight. He nodded and grinned viciously in satisfaction.

"I think this is one of the best swords I've ever come across."

"Goblin's made it. So it should be." Hermione informed them. I raised my eyebrow. How on earth did they come by something so rare?

"It belonged to Godric Gryffindor who left it to any worthy of his name. Harry here is one of those worthy and he pulled it from an enchanted hat."

"What makes one worthy?"

"Bravery for one. The main one really. Selflessness is another." I enjoyed the light cadence of Hermione's voice as she spoke. It sounded soothing to my ears. It brought joy to my heart. She started to reach into the bag again and I zipped my hand out to stop hers.

"Let me get it, I don't want you touching it." She scowled at me.

"I don't need you to protect me." Independence is great to a point, but then it just became stubbornness. Of all the many things she inherited from her father I have a feeling her stubbornness is just another one.

"No. You are right. However, there is no reason you cannot let me take care of this small matter." I looked into her eyes using my full glamour. It was wrong and I know that. I was just trying to save some time and ensure she didn't have to touch the cursed item. She bit her lip and it sent heat rushing through my body strait to my groin. I wanted nothing more then to nibble it myself. The distraction of her nibbling her lip is the only reason I did not immediately catch on that when glamoured one does not bite ones lips.

"Well, I suppose there is no logical reason not to. I don't take well to orders though."

"Yes you do Hermione." Harry snickers. She glares.

"Oh?" That is interesting.

"Yeah, well when it comes down to learning she does anyway." Great, it would make my teaching her in the bedroom much easier. I grew hard just thinking about how I could instruct her to please herself and me. The first thing I would teach her would be to be comfortable naked under his gaze. That her body belonged to me and only me. I would teach her that her pleasure would only come when I allowed. I moaned out loud and closed my eyes. The slap to the back of my head had me jolting forward fangs out as I turned my gaze to Eric who knew exactly what I was thinking if his thunderous expression was any indication.

I fought the urge to swallow nervously. I am his Maker after all and thus I was alpha here. Sure he was my father, brother, son and so sometimes he was the leader and I the follower but in general I was the one in charge. I really should punish him for his insolence. This situation kind of reminds me of the first time Eric had made demands of me.

It was months after he turned and had control over his urges. He took one look at me and demanded I bath. When I refused he resorted to insulting me, saying I was afraid of water and my putrid scent proved it. I finally gave in and he dragged me to the closest river. I bathed. Then bathed again when he told me I did it wrong. Finally he got into the water himself and showed me how to properly wash my hair. It took three washes for it to come clean.

I reached into the bag Hermione held out. Seeing my arm disappearing into a small bag was a freaky concept even for my advanced age. Magic was, what is the modern term, trippy? Yes, trippy. I could feel books and coins, after a bit of searching I was able to find the slimy feeling cup.

I pulled it out and placed it on the table. The two boys and Hermione scooted back from the table and stood.

"It fights back." Ron's voice was haunted.

"I love a good fight." Eric was cocky as always. I had taught him not to be so arrogant, that it was something others could exploit, but you cannot take arrogance from a born Prince. No matter what you try.

"Jag varnade dig om din arrogans min son." _I warned you about your arrogance my son._

"Tyvärr far." _Sorry Father. _Eric was sincere in his apology so I nodded to him to proceed.

As if sensing his intentions a black miasma seeped from the cup and reached out toward Eric. I quickly stepped in font of him to protect miasma seemed to freeze confused before surging forward toward me. The miasma clung to my skin and started seeping into my mouth and nose. I hissed trying to get it out of my body, but to my confusion it did not even stall it or push it out.

The arctic slime oozed down my throat and clogged my nostrils cutting off two of my senses. To my surprise I started choking on the miasma as if my lungs needed air and I was unable to get any air into the sacks. My hands reached up and I started clawing at my throat. I could feel my heart start to beat again and it was painful. I doubled over, blood flowing from my throat. My mind started to play through the memories of my torture by my sadistic maker. All the abuse visited on me.

"You liked it." Hissed a sibilant voice. "You deserved every bit of it. I know this, for I have seen your being. I have seen your all. And you crave it even now." I could feel bloody tears seeping from my eyes as I held back my sobs. I would not be weak. I could feel a debilitating crushing sensation on my chest. I felt like I was dying even though it was impossible. I knew I did not need to breath. I knew my heart was not really beating too fast. I knew I did not ask for the torture from my maker, but as I relieved those memories I could not help but feel hopeless and full of despair.

Then just as suddenly as it began I heard a roar and a clang and it was over. I found myself on the floor curled up in a ball. My throat and face bloody from my torn skin and tears respectively. I felt small soft hands in my hair and strong then Eric's strong arms were around me lifting me up and we were moving. I felt the bed underneath me with it's rough linens and I slowly uncurled pulling in oxygen into my lungs to calm myself and because I could. My heart no longer beat again and all that pain I experienced from not being able to breath was gone.

"Master, it is all taken care of. You are fine." Yes, I was fine. The memories belonged in the past. I had learned from them and I had overcome them. The past was were they needed to stay. I could feel Eric slip into the bed behind me and curl around my body as I slowly straitened. I could not let that evil win. I slowly straitened my body. It felt as if it should all ache but even my throat was healed.

I opened my eyes when I felt the mattress dip on the other side of me.

"I sent Harry and Ron out." Hermione answered as she reached her small hand out to my face and grasped my cheek holding it lightly as she brought up her other hand which held a washcloth. With slow gentle strokes she cleaned the blood from my face. I knew I should feel ashamed that she had seen me so weak. I was the one supposed to take care of her. But she is my mate and it is her right and duty to care for me. It was a great honor that she was doing this without me asking or her instincts demanding it. When she finished my face she moved down to my neck her left hand stroking my cheek. I kept expecting her to say something else or to ask questions. She did neither. It was Eric that broke our silence.

"What happened?"

"Just memories of my time with Appius." I murmered to him. He squeezes me tighter.

"I have never been so happy someone was dead." Hermione said. "He is dead right?" Did she see his memories? No, she did not act disgusted and horrified like she would had she seen them. She was just compassionate and intuitive. She could no doubt tell whatever I experienced was unpleasant and caused by Appius.  
'Yes. I killed him after my 300th year."  
"Good." She nodded and finished with the last of the blood. I leaned into her silky palm that was still stroking my face and resisted the urge to purr. I had never felt more comforted as I did lying in Eric's arms and being touched by Hermione.

"Why did the blackness hesitate before going for Godric?" Eric asked. I repressed a shiver remembering the cloying feel of the blackness.

"Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, does not understand sacrifice, love, friendship, or anything positive. I am certain that in the moment you stepped in for Eric he was confused. That and you can sense the power of Godric is twice as large as your powers da-Eric."

"I would be honored if you called me any form of Father." Eric met Hermione's eyes over my head. Her teary smile warmed me.

"You are looking a bit paler then normal Godric." Hermione looked me over critically with her piercing blue eyes.

"I am fine."

"No, I don't think you are. You will take some of my blood."

Despite myself I was instantly hard at the thought. My previous moroseness was suddenly gone as it was a cloud blown away by the wind. I could feel my fangs click into place and my mouth water.

"I couldn't." I tried to protest anyway. Not that I mean it, but if I were to eager Eric would pick up on it even with our bond still closed.

"Your fangs give you away fader." Eric said dryly. Hermione giggled, the sound making me smile in spite of myself.

"If you prefer one of the boys…" Hermione trailed off with a teasing smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes to the image of her beauty in that moment. Her eyes showing her joy in the moment.

"You will be perfect, dear one." I was proud of the pause I was able to manage. My words did not rush out of my mouth this time incriminating myself like I had earlier.

"Perhaps I should go check on the boys." Eric stated unwrapping himself from around me and climbing over me to reach the other side of the bed. I was pleasantly surprised that he would allow me to feed from his daughter in private. Then again we both knew the effect of feeding on the participants and I doubted he wanted to be around for our reactions.

He turned when he was close to the curtain divide and met my eyes.

"Jag litar dig." _I am trusting you. _"Hon kommer fortfarande att vara oskyldig när jag återvänder." _She will still be innocent when I return. _

"Ja." _Yes. _I nodded as he left and turned to my beauty. Her eyes were on the bed and she had dropped her hand from my cheek and was playing with the sheets, twirling a loose thread around her fingers.

"How would you like me?" I moaned and she looked up from beneath her lashes at me. I shook my head at her curiosity. I wanted her in all ways. If she knew that then she I doubt she would have offered herself like that.

I sat up and pulled myself so I was leaning against the headboard. I wonder if I could get her to drink my blood at the same time?

"Will you take some of my blood at the same time?"

"How will that help you?" It wouldn't really, the exchange rate would mean I would get no new nourishment.

"Your right of course, maybe another time?" I pushed.

"Why?"

"So that I knew if you were in trouble and we could feel each other."

"Why would you want that?"

"Here lean against me." I patted the area between my thighs and she moved to lean against me.

"You didn't answer me."

"And I am not going to." She huffed at me. Then reached up and pushed her beautiful brown curls over her shoulder and tilted her head.

"You better not hurt me." She warned instead.

"Trust me, I would never hurt you if I could help it." I promised. "Now relax." I wrapped my arms around her and leaned in to run my nose down her neck as she relaxed against me. I nuzzled the area causing her to gasp and stiffen for a second before she melted into me. With a few slow kisses I could hear her heartbeat race. I smiled against her neck. With a quick lick I finally tasted her skin and could not stop the moan that erupted from my throat. Gods she tasted superb. Close to the honey she smelled like. Hermione's own moan graced my ears causing me to go from semi-hard to full and throbbing in seconds. I closed my eyes in bliss.


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.  
A/N: Feel free to use my concept just credit me. No Beta. Reviews and advice welcomed. Any ideas are also welcome. What would you like to see? 

Eric POV

I felt so angry I am sure I could spew fire. I trusted Godric to have some control over his actions. He did not. He may not have taken her innocence this time but he was already planning all the ways he could. In fact despite Godric usually having honor I wouldn't be surprised had I walked in on the two of them much further along. I am not sure Godric would have kept his word this time. For the first time in his 1,000 years I was questioning my makers honor.

That wasn't to say Godric didn't lie and manipulate with the best of them, it just meant that when he gave his word that was it. Godric was very talented at half truths, the only one better would be the fae themselves. I learned everything I know at my makers knee. If I am one of the most powerful vampires in North America then he is doubly so.  
By this time Godric and I walked a good mile away from the tent. My jaw hurt from the amount of pressure on my teeth as I ground them. Godric was silent waiting for me. I wish he did not have his part of the bond blocked.  
"Godric." What do you say to the man who was about to have sex with your daughter? I went with the truth. "I want to kill you." I unclenched my fists and clenched them again. "I've never wanted to kill you before." It made me feel a bit lost to feel this way toward my Maker.

"Are you?" He asked face serious. I closed my eyes and thought about it. I thought about the way his skin would give as I thrust a steak through his heart until the light went out of those much beloved green eyes. I imagined how he would explode. I imagined the rush I would feel in that moment destroying a powerful being. Then I remembered he was my maker and not just any powerful being. I thought about how I would feel to lose him. Sorrow overcame me at the mere thought and I stifled the tears that wanted to fall.

"No." Godric smiled at me relieved and nodded. In all honesty the only way I could kill him is if he let me. I was not strong enough to overcome my Maker. Very few ever really had the power to overcome their Makers. Godric had been one of the few.

"I am however going to beat you if you ever go near my daughter again. No more blood from her. No more looking at her. You will be nothing but a distant friendly figure from this point on."

"I cannot do that Eric." I am not sure what response other then _okay_ I was expecting. Probably because I was only expected a reluctant but contritely agreed upon _alright_.

My hands clenched again and I cracked a tooth from biting down too hard. Luckily it was quickly fixed thanks to my vampire healing.

"What do you mean you cannot do that?" My voice sounded less calm then I meant it to sound out. I was fast losing control and I didn't want another broken neck for attacking my maker.

"I mean it is impossible for me to Eric. That and I do not wish to."

Fuck it! I swung and hit him in the nose shattering it and pushing bone into his skull. He dropped for a mere moment but was healed from his fresh offering a blood. Blood he took from my daughter, then took advantage of his privacy to try to ravish her! I swung again but he caught my fist with a snarl. Next thing I knew I was on my back looking into the angry face of my Maker.

"We will talk about this like adults. You will not attack me again unless it is for practice." Seeing my face he adds "As your Maker I command this."  
"You will not take my daughter from me!" I snarl from my back. He shakes his head face showing sadness.

"I would never take her from you. You are going to have to share her though."

"Why? Why my daughter? You can have any women and any man for that matter!"

"Eric, she is my mate." I looked at him uncomprehending what he just said. "My destined one." I still didn't understand. There is no way that my daughter could be his mate. His one true match. Mates were sacred. Every race had the potential to find one and feel the completeness. Even the Supernatural Council protected Mates. It is rare for it to happen, but when it does it is celebrated. Usually mated couples change the world in some major way. That or they went into seclusion.

"You lie."  
"No my Son, I do not."

"You'd take my daughter." I accused instead.

"No one can take your daughter from you."

"You are." My voice is weak with the overwhelming pain I feel inside myself.

"No, she will always be yours. She is just mine too." How do you give up your child? I had to do it once when I died, give up several of my children, but that was different. Times were hard back then and I had had many years with them. Now though I had just found my daughter, had no time with her, and was still among the living dead. Yet, my Maker, the man I trusted above all others was taking her from me.

"I wish to court her Eric. I am not taking from you. I will not assert my rites as her Mate and take her from you. I will wait. Be calm my Son." His arms wrap around me and I struggled to get away for a moment before relaxing into his arms and sobbing. I am not a man easily swayed by emotion anymore. I have not been for most of my thousand years. However, to find what you desperately wanted and to lose it. I did not care what Godric said, in a way I was losing Hermione.

"Just court?" I finally bring myself to ask.

"Yes, I will not supersede your rites with mine." That brought me a small measure of comfort. As her mate, he had more rites to Hermione then I did. He also had the authority over her. He could technically continue raising her.

"For how long?"

"Until such a time as it is needed."

"You will be faithful."

"She is my mate, of course I will." I nod. I don't accept this not really. There is nothing I can do about it however.

"You will follow my rules while you court her." I could feel his incredulity seep through the closed bond. "I am serious Godric. You will follow my rules or you will leave."

"Eric-"

"No Godric, you said you would not supersede my rights as her father. As her father it is my right to see to it that she is properly courted and protected. You will do this my way or we will have problems." I never interrupted my Maker before. He is silent for a few moments but then nods solemnly letting his arms fall from around me. I reach up and wipe away the blood from my face, licking it off my fingers.

"Very well, we shall begin negotiations then."

"No negotiations Godric. You will do this my way." It did not look like Godric would back down at first.

"I want no strife with you min son. You are my greatest accomplishment, my second most beloved next to Hermione. I will do as you ask." He bows his head to me.  
For the next twenty minutes I outlined my expectations to him. I told him no feedings would be done without chaperone. I told him how I expected her to be treated. I told him that I would be supervising date's until I could trust his word again.

I will admit I threw in some absurd rules, like how many inches he was to be seated from her as a small bit of revenge and to see if he would actually comply.  
"And what if she sits closer then six inches to me? Am I supposed to move and hurt her feelings?"  
"Be subtle Godric or tell her your rules." He glowered at me. I merely raised a blonde brow.

"These are ridiculous."

"Stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting. I am over 2,000 years old. I do not pout." He glared at me. I chuckled, feeling a bit uplifted by his behavior. I can tell that is his intention as his smile is brilliant and sharky.

"Perhaps I should tell Hermione all of your embarrassments." He freezes then jumps on me and ruffles my hair. I growl back at him and we playfully tussle. I am still not okay with all this but I am closer then I was. I have no choice really but to get used to it. Nothing is stronger then the bonds of a Mate. Even the bond of Father/Daughter.


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything

A/N: Feel free to use my concept just give me credit. I have no beta reader. All advice is welcome. Reviews are like a box of chocolates, fattening but you never know what you are going to get.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godric POV

I had never seen my Eric so angry before. Not even when he was first made and was seeking vengeance on his family. A vengeance he is still seeking to this day. So for him to be more infuriated was something. I was able to diffuse some of his anger by agreeing to his asinine rules and pouting some. Eric was still so angry so some play fighting was able to release some of tension and more of his anger. It also helped me to control my temper. I understand where Eric is coming from. I believe I would act the same. In all honesty I would be more vicious then Eric. My Childe has always been more reasonable. If it were not for my age having tempered me, then I may have ripped his arm off earlier when he attacked me. Especially as he was so close to Hermione while in a state of anger.

Ah, Hermione. Had Eric not interrupted I would have been stripping her clothing off her and worshipping her supple body. My eyes roll back into my head as I remember the feel of her warm heat against my member as we thrust into each other. She was so hot and wet even through those form fitting jeans. I remember the feel of her firm breasts pressed against my chest for that brief moment I was clutched above her poised perfectly to take her if it hadn't been for our clothing. My fangs clicked out and I feel Eric looking over at me. I quickly retract my fangs and look at him innocently. His eyes narrow for a moment but he shakes his head and looks to the front again. I shake the less then innocent thoughts out of my mind.

We arrive at the area where the tent is and cannot find it until we see a ripple in the wards. We walk into it and see Ron on the other side stashing his wand. He nods to us. We nod back.

"I have first watch."

"I thought the wards took care of it?"

"They do, but I cannot sleep right now, so I am taking a watch anyway."  
"Ah, yes. Well then we will go inside Dawn is almost upon us." He nods again and we pass him. He reaches out and touches my arm before I can go inside.

"Just don't hurt her, yeah?"

"I will not hurt her." I assure and then walk inside to the bed that was designated mine earlier. I close the curtains around the bed and lie down. Within ten minutes I feel the sun rise and allow myself to die for the day.

I arose to some heated arguments between the three. Apparently they wanted to go to a place called Hogwarts but could not decide how to approach it without getting caught. I sighed. I could feel the sun still up and knew that the rest of the tent was light tight so I got out of bed and approached.

"Hogsmead is the only option. We will take one of the passages and hope for the best."  
"Fine. I think that is the only option."

"I still think we should send the DA a note first and have them make a distraction." Harry says.

"We both disagree with that, and tactically it is smarter for us to sneak in."

The three look up from what looks like burnt mushrooms they were nibbling on and see me.

"It's hours before dark!" Ron is surprised.

"What is that." I point to the mushrooms.

"Dinner." Hermione answers, chin tilted defiantly. I am going to assume she made it and she obviously has gotten more then a few comments on it already.

"Looks appealing." I lied. "If I could eat…" I trail off at Ron's snort. Hermione however looks pleased.

"At least someone here appreciates my efforts." She glares at Ron and I cannot hide my amusement from Ron as his ears go red.

"He cannot even eat." Harry mutters. Her glare turns to him next.

"Just eat your supper." She grits out. Yes, I was right they did not appreciate her burnt offerings. Well, as I did not eat her skill level was perfectly acceptable to me. The thing I am upset about is how little there is. Hermione is already skin and bone from not eating enough. The boys too.

"I can gather more for you all the eat when night falls." I offer. The three look at me hopefully. I wince, my poor Hermione, I hate that she is going hungry. It actually called me beast toward the surface as he yearned to take care of her in his primal way. He wanted to take her somewhere far away and tend to her every need.

"Thank you." Harry offers. I simply nod not taking my eyes off Hermione. Noticing my regard she blushes and mutters her thanks. I cannot help the grin that spreads across my face. I move around the table and pull out the chair next the Hermione's, scoot it as close to her as I can get and sit down with a grin. What Eric does not know won't hurt him. I reach under the table and take her hand in mine.

I can tell she is startled but she slowly clasps my hand back. I sigh content and watch the wizards pick at the mushrooms as Harry brings out some type of enchanted map.

"It's a map of Hogwarts, it shows where everyone is at any given time." Harry smiles. Then proceeds to explain how the map came to be created. I must say it is pretty innovative. I wonder if it could be replicated for anywhere, it would be a great security measure for any of my homes.  
An hour later I feel Eric rising for the day quickly shift my seat further from Hermione's, letting go of her hand. She looks at me confused.

"Eric's up." I inform her.  
"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Yes Godric, what do I have to do with anything?" He asks curious. I can feel some mischief from the bond. I think he likes me being put on the spot with my mate.

"I was just saying that you were up and probably wanting to have your talk with Hermione."  
"Yes, Hermione if you would join me in my…cubby?" She looked around but the boys averted their eyes. When her eyes met mine I gave her an encouraging smile and stood to offer her my hand to help her up. She seemed surprised but took it. I gently pulled her to her feet and escorted her over to her father, making sure to maintain a proper distance. Eric nodded in approval. This was getting old rather fast. Maybe I should have enacted my rights as Mate and just let Eric deal with it rather then trying to appease him as I am. I have always been too indulgent with him in some aspects.

I watched them walk into the small nook and close the curtains. I heard Hermione mumble a spell and then I could hear no more. I went back to the table to the boys but could not help but glance up at the curtain every so often.

The sudden ripping open of the curtain and the angry footfalls of Hermione break the tense silence. Ron and Harry share a look and then duck their heads down both quickly acting busy. Her cheeks are flushed and her normally slightly frizzy hair seems to have taken on a life of its own it is so wild. She looks behind her at a miffed looking Eric.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions. You may be my Father but you are not my keeper. Rules? I have enough rules in my life thank you very much! If I want to be with someone I will be with them!" She swivels back around and her eyes land on me. If possible her hair gets even more agitated. She points her finger at me, eyes flashing. She looks glorious in her anger. I am awed.

"And you! How dare you! If you would like to pursue something with me you do not ask my father permission! You ask my permission!" I wanted to take that finger in my mouth and suck on it.

"Are you even listening?" She shreeks. I wince as does Eric. Harry and Ron share another look and hunch down even further in their seats.

"Of course, my dear. I should not have asked your father permission, I should have asked you." I am diligent in my response. It seems to calm her a bit.

"Exactly! And these rules! I don't know why you would agree to some rules! The only rules should be my rules!" She turns around again her finger coming out to poke Eric in the chest. I stiffen watching Eric closely. Luckily he still seems baffled and is not taking offense to her poking him.

"There is no way you are watching as Godric feeds from me! I will not be chaperoned when I am otherwise alone with Godric! I will not wait three months to kiss him! And my status as virgin is not any of your business!"

"Of course it is. You are my daughter!" Eric gently grabs her hand to stop her poking him. She pulls her hand away huffing.

"Then act like a father not a jailer!"

"I am acting like a father! Do you not think any father would protect his daughters honor?"

"This is not the first century let alone the 18th! I can protect my own honor!" She waves her hands around as she talks. Her hair seems to be getting calmer the less angry she is. That much passion in her will translate really well in the bedroom. To think she is all mine. I will have all that passion directed at me. My fangs drop as I watch her berate my Childe. "If you want to be a father be there for me and trust my judgement! You are supposed to guide me not control me!"

"You do not know what Godric thinks!"

"Neither do you!"

"I know more then you!"

"Then you should know what type of man he is! Are you saying he is a bad man?"

"He is a good man!" Eric's fangs come out. He has always been a loyal Childe. He never would let anyone say anything bad about me.

"Then what is the problem?"

"He is not good enough for you!"

"Then who is?" I ask butting in. Both turn to face me, the glares from both of their faces identical. It makes my lips quirk.

"No one." Eric answers, stubborn. Hermione turns her glare back to him. Her hand on her cocked hip.

"Great! I shall die a spinster!"

"If that is what it takes!" Harry and Ron both look up at this, their expressions horror struck. Hermione's hair gets huge again and sparks seem to emanate from it. Her hand twitches toward her wand but she does not go for it. Wise, I am not sure how Eric would take to being attacked even by his daughter. Not that he would hurt her. However, I could see him spanking her. He has done so to Pam so why would his blood daughter be any different?

Hermione lets out a little scream and stomps her foot. If it were any other situation I may have laughed at how adorable it was. However, her being so angry is making me angry. I am about to order my Childe to apologize when Hermione suddenly seems to shrink in on herself. Her hair collapses into itself and returns to its slightly frizzy condition.

"Do I not deserve love then?" Her voice is weak. I immediately get on my feet and zip over to her drawing her into my arms, her back to my front. I glare at my Childe over her head, where I am resting my chin.

"Of course you do." His voice is soothing now as he back tracks.

"Then why will you not allow me to seek it?"

"Because then I will lose you and I just got you." His voice is stark in his honesty. Hermione moves from me and I let my arms drop to my side. I watch in awe as she reaches forward and wraps her arms around Eric.

"You won't lose me. You are my Father. The only real one I have. You may have just come into my life but I already feel so close to you. I already know you will always be there for me. You won't lose me unless you push me away." He slowly wraps his arms around her in return. He is silent as he contemplates her words.

"Then I will not push you away." He whispers to her. She nods against his chest. "Is he truly what you want?"

"I do not know, but I would like to see." She confesses. My heart would be racing if it worked. I feel elated that she wanted to see if she wanted me. I would never let her go. She would have no cause to regret it.

"Then you have my blessing." Harry and Ron finally relax and straiten up. I guess the fight is over.

"Thank you." Her voice is only slightly sarcastic. Eric and I both dutifully ignore that facet.

"Are you sure you will not allow a chaperone while Godric feeds?"

"Only if I get to chaperone you whenever you feed off someone for the next ten years." I mutter. Eric smirks at me, likely thinking that it would be worth it. He has no shame about his feed and fucks anyway.

"No Dad." Hermione answers. It is a relief to me. I did not look forward to trying to hold back my reactions to her while I tasted her.

"I thought I had it bad with my mum." Ron mutters to Harry loud enough that even Hermione hears.

"Yeah Mate, your mum is scary but Eric really takes the cake." Harry grins.

"Well now that is over and night is almost here we should get ready to head to Hogwarts."

"We really don't even know what we are looking for." Hermione mentions letting go of Eric and moving back to the table.

"Do you think that the vampire could sniff it out?" Ron asks

"What do we look like Dark Magic detectors?" My Childe asks. The three look downcast for a moment.

"He's right. Maybe the ghosts would know?"

"Won't hurt to ask around, they were there when Riddle went to school there, so they may just know."

"Plus the Grey Lady is Ravenclaws daughter. Maybe she would have a clue?" Hermione's face scrunches up in thought, her delicate nose wrinkling. I cannot believe how besotted I already am with this witch. I love her already, but I am beginning to fall in love with her. She is perfect for me, fiery when needed, passionate, compassionate, able to out argue Eric. She is intelligent and powerful. She is beautiful. I want to know everything about her. I cannot wait until she falls in love with me too.

"Shouldn't we take care of Harry's scar first?" Ron asks.

"I need the library to look up some counters to basilisk venom." Hermione answers.

"You don't have anything in your bag?"

"Well maybe, I have _Uncommen Poisons and Uncommon Solutions, _I will check it out now, while you two fill in Godric and Eric about Hogwarts secret passages and our plan to infiltrate Hogwarts via Hogsmead." With that she pulled out her wand opened her bag and with an _accio Uncommon Poisons and Uncommon Solutions, _the book was in her hands.

"Well alright then. While we lose Hermione, here is what we came up with…"

While Hermione read I split my attention between watching her and listening to the two boys outline their plans. I learned quite a bit about Hermione as I watched her read. She gets very absorbed in her reading to the occlusion of all else. She subconsciously twirls her hair around her fingers.

"Found it." The conversation had long since ceased. I was reading a book about the history of Hogwarts and Eric was reading something about basic magic introduction. Harry and Ron were playing some sort of exploding card game. All of us stopped and looked to her.

"I will need about a week to make the potion to counter the poison. However, a lot of the ingredients are very hard to get. One of us will have to write to Charlie and get a few dragon scales. The rest we can probably sneak from Hogwarts potions stores. I will sneak into an apocrathy and get the rest. We will also need some House-elf spit. We can call Dobby for that.

"It will take some intensive brewing and we cannot leave it alone for even a minute, so we need to find some place we can hide for a week strait."

"It will be dangerous to stay in one place for a week."

"We cannot chance leaving it for even an hour and I do not think we can pack a person up in the tent without it killing us."

"What about a vampire?" I ask.

"I dont know what would happen to a vampire, but it could be painful." Hermione dismisses.  
"What about the Room of Requirement?" The redhead asks.

"Snape knows how to get in there." Harry runs his hands through his hair.

"Then it has to be the wilds."

"What about the mountains?" Eric cuts in.

"We would have to maintain a heat source."

"We can gather everything we need for the wood burning stove." Harry offers.

"How do we hide the smoke?"

"Wards."

"What about food? It's scarce as it is." Ron complains. "And tastes like rubbish."

"I'm sorry if my cooking offends you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snipes, hair getting bushier.

"Children." I cut in. "Enough. Eric and I will find you some food. Maybe you can even get some at that castle we are going to tonight?" They all seem to consider it for a bit.

"That will work."

"Good now that is settled, when are we leaving? The sun just went down." At that Hermione starts packing her book back in the bag.

"Right now is good." Harry agree's handing Hermione the books Eric and I had been reading. And so we were off.


	10. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own

A/N: Feel free to use this concept just give me credit. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Any advice is welcomed. Reviews are like Godric being sneaky and pulling one over on Hermione.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione POV

We had made it to Hogsmead only for alarms to go off. Godric and Eric both winced at the high pitched wailing spreading through out the whole village. Harry, Ron, and myself were panicking when Dumbledore Sr. or Alberforth found us and hid us. He was not to happy about seeing our vampire companions but hid us anyway. '

When the coast was clear we were led to a portrait. We all trooped through it to the Room of Requirement where we met up with Neville and many others from the DA. It was Ginny Weasley that caused the problems though.

"You brought Vampires here!" She yelled alerting everyone in the room to the presence of Eric and Godric, for not all had recognized them as vampires. I closed my eyes and counted to ten trying to hold back my temper. Ginny has always incited it with her behavior. She wasn't good for Harry, but I could never tell him that. It was his life, and I could only be there to support him through any fallout that may come from his involvement with her.

"They are allies." I informed everyone in the room.

"How do you know they are not agents of You-Know-Who?"

"I trust them." Harry cuts in. Ginny immediately backed down.

"Well if you trust them then so do I." Good ole' Neville.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Seamus asked

"We're looking for something of Rowena Ravenclaws."

"What?"

"We don't know." Harry admits. Everyone seems sad about this. Suddenly Luna Lovegood looks up and smiles.

"What about Ravenclaws diadem?"

"It's been missing for years Luna." Hissed one of the other Ravenclaws.

"No Luna may be onto something." Harry really can be brilliant at times. "Now where do we find it?"

"Well we could always ask the Grey Lady." Luna says. Harry nods and tells us to stay here. While they leave Ginny returns to her glaring.

"I cannot believe you would put Harry in danger like this!" She hisses.

"They are perfectly safe."

"They are vampires!"

"They can hear you." Dad says flashing fang. Ginny flinches back.

"Eric." Godric warns him when the rest of the room shifts. Dad clicks his fangs back up. If it came to a fight they were vastly out numbered.

"Harry trusts them Ginny, so do I." Dear, sweet Ron. Sometimes he really pulls through.

"Because of her." She points at me. My father glares at the redhead. Godric merely looks amused. Somehow, I imagine him looking amused as he tears off a few heads.

"No, because they gave us a vow."

"Oh."

"Yeah Oh. Were not idiots Gin." Ron answers. I hold back my snort, because he isn't an idiot, but the way he stated that makes me wanna laugh.

"Right. Why don't we all just sit down while we wait for Harry and Luna to return?" Neville again.

I moved over toward Dad and Godric both who looked casual, but were coiled to strike if need be. I leaned against the wall between the two of them and let out a sigh. I felt right being between the two of them. Safe. I fought the urge to reach out and take Godric's hand or lean into my dad. It wasn't that I was embarrassed but I didn't want to cause more friction right now. I would fight that battle later, once the war was over.

When Harry and Luna came in I was almost asleep against the wall. Godric had reached out and pulled me into his arms and I was slouched against him my eyes fluttering and trying to stay open. Dad had shot us a look but didn't say anything or react otherwise. He instead focused on watching the wizards and witches in the room. The wizards and witches who had gone silent at Godric's actions and stared incredulously. I ignored them all. Ron had told them there was nothing to see here and waved them all to continue what they had been doing.

The first thing Harry said when they entered was they needed the Room of Requirement so after checking the map we all filed out. The vampires were fascinated by the moving portraits on the wall as Harry was pacing in front of the entrance three times. When the door appeared he motioned for Ron and I to proceed in ahead of him. Eric and Godric followed behind me and once the five of us where in Harry closed the door.

The room was filled up with countless piles of forgotten things. Messy piles of random debris and treasures capped off by wigs or some other odd combinations of things surrounded us. Harry and Ron took off in separate directions. Following there lead I went into my own aisle. It wasn't long before I realized I had two shadows.

"This would go quicker if you two would look for Ravenclaws diadem too."

"Leaving you alone is just asking for trouble." Godric replied. I froze for a second and considered a scathing retort but let it go. Though if they really wanted to keep us out of trouble they would be shadowing Harry as he is the one who always finds trouble.

"Fine." I found plenty of priceless jewels, some rare books that I resisted taking, and many cursed items. It was Ron who found the diadem. His shout of victory resounded through the whole cavernous room. We quickly headed in his direction. He was waving the crown around with one hand.

"We are almost finished." His smile was bright.

"Yes two more to go." I agreed holding out my beaded bag for him to drop the diadem in. Once that was done the five of us trooped out of the room. Once clear Neville paced three times and we returned into the room that had been a sanctuary for the DA and the muggleborns while Hogwarts was under siege.

After making our way to the potion stores and pilfering what we needed we exited Hogwarts to the herbology section. It took us hiding twice from patrols but we managed to get everything we could harvested. When we returned to the Room of Requirement we were all feeling like we accomplished a lot.

We exited via the portrait and snuck through the village using Eric and Godric's superior senses to get us through undetected. I appearated us as soon as we were clear.

The forest of Dean was a beautiful place, and it reminded me of the times my mum would take me camping when I was younger.

"I'll go catch you a few rabbits." Godric said and then was off. I got out the tent and Harry set it up while I started the wards. Ron went off to gather water and Dad said something about some fish. When I finished the wards I told Harry I was going to gather some firewood to stock up on.

The forest was rather chilly even with a warming charm. I was in the middle of slashing some firewood when a voice whispered in my ear.

"You shouldn't be out here alone little girl." My heart started to race and my cheeks flushed as I stood strait.

"Godric, you gave me a heart attack!" He raised his brow and smirked at me.

"Shouldn't you be back at camp?"

"Stocking up on wood." He circled around me and took in the pile I had already cut. He cocked his head and laid down several rabbits before spinning around to face me.

"I am glad to catch you alone, though I don't like the thought of you being away from the safety of the camp."

"What is it?"

"I want to court you." My mouth went dry. I knew he did, Dad had told me. Still though to have such a handsome man tell you he wanted you was enough to weaken my knees.

"No silly rules?" I teased. He grinned.

"Well I do think we should have some. For instance you should have to kiss me at least once an evening."

"Oh? And what do I get out of it?"

"Well I would return the kiss of course."

"Hmm…I don't know," I could only imagine my expression was coy. He stepped into my space until we were only a breath away.

"Maybe you need me to show you?" He growled out. Shivers wracked down my spine at the sound.

"Please." Did my voice sound that husky normally? His green eyes flared at my plea and his fangs rushed down with a click. Someone really enjoys the word please. He leaned forward and I up and our lips met softly at first. His lips stroked mine and the world around me seemed to stop. I opened my lips in a gasp at the warm sensation that radiated where our skin met and his tongue sneaked into my mouth. I melted against him my knees giving out at the feeling of our tongues dueling. His strong arms caught me and pulled me closer to his firm body. I could feel him hard and large against me.

There is an art to kissing someone with fangs, and I am certainly not an artist, but I do not think I did too bad for the most part. I did knick my tongue at one point, enough that I could taste blood. Though with Godric's taste in my mouth the taste of the blood was completely different then the normal metallic taste that comes from the iron. No for some reason this tasted thick and a bit like chocolate, with the underpinnings of copper. Kissing Godric was such a distraction though that I never once felt the pain of cutting my tongue.  
Kissing Godric was like coming home. It was also setting my body aflame. I clutched desperately at his shoulders moaning in wanton abandon as he explored my mouth. When he pulled back to let me breath he moved to my cheek and lay a kiss there, then mirrored it on the other side. When my breathing was somewhat normal he leaned in and nipped at my bottom lip. Before I could retaliate he pulled back, his visage smug as he took in my lust hooded eyes and flushed face.

"So the rule?"

"Oh yes."

"Good. We should get back to camp." He didn't let me go though and I tightened my grip on him.

"If we are courting you should tell me something about you." I told him after a moment of silence.

"Anything."

"What is something no one else knows?"

"I attempt to rap when I am in the shower." He finally replied. I am not sure how I looked in that moment but it was enough that he let out a rich chuckle before leaning forward and kissing my nose.

"You will have to do it for me some time."

"Ah, but that means you would have to join me in the shower." I lightly smacked his arm even though I knew it wouldn't hurt him. The image of him in the shower, water running down his toned body was enough to make me lick my lips. I could tell he smelled my renewed arousal because his nostrils flared and a triumphant look entered his eyes.

"Don't be so smug." I told him. He grinned unrepentantly at me, those fangs peeking out from beneath his top lip. He pulled me forward into a hug and just held me for a few seconds. Finally and with great reluctance he let me go and moved away grabbing the rabbits. I waved my wand and shrunk the pile of firewood and Godric gathered it up and pocketed it. He held his hand out to me in invitation. I gladly took it.


	11. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own

A/N: Feel free to use this concept, just give credit to me. I have no beta so all errors are mine. I welcome advice. I welcome critiques. I welcome reviews. I welcome you.

Eric POV

It was very subtle. I almost didn't detect it. You see, it is instinct for a vampire to smell constantly to take in their environment. So it wasn't abnormal for me to take a sniff when Godric returned with my daughter from wherever they had met up. What was abnormal was the slight scent of Godric in the blood of my daughter. Hermione had his blood. I wouldn't have noticed had she not hugged me and kissed my cheek in greeting, but notice it I did.

I stood stunned at this revelation as she went about preparing the rabbit and fish. Or started too. Harry and Ron's muttered comments on her cooking prompted Godric to take over because he knew how to dry the food out to make it into jerky or some such. I admit I was only peripherally aware. I had gone into down time trying to process the shock of the situation.

I wanted to be angry, and I was. I just knew better then to express it. After the dressing down I had earlier from my daughter, the last thing I wanted was to push her away after she had made it clear to me that is the way I would lose her. I could however, bring it up with Godric later. I wanted to know how this came about. I also wanted to rip his head off. If she wasn't injured, and I would have known if she was, then there was no reason for him to give her his blood.

I suppose the whole blood is sacred view he has does not wash when it comes to ones mate. After all, all that you are is theirs. Godric is giving her all of himself. It was much to fast. Did they have a mutual exchange? I hoped not. It wasn't that I did not want them to be happy. I just did not want to lose my daughter.

"Godric, Visste du blod obligation med henne?" _Godric, Did you blood bond with her? _I demand. He looks up from his cutting the rabbit our eyes meeting.

"Ingen." _No_

"Du gav henne ditt blod." _You gave her your blood. _

"Hon vet inte." _She does not know. _He confesses. How did he manage to get her to take in his blood and yet not know it?

"Jag kunde berätta för henne." _I could tell her. _I should tell her. How could Godric do this? Not only would she not take it well being tricked, but it aggravated me. I thought he had lost all his impulsitivity centuries ago.

"Även om du kunde hur kunde du vara så grym?" _Even if you could how could you be so cruel?_

"Jag skulle kunna göra dig tala om för henne." _I could make you tell her. _

"Titta in i mitt hjärta." _Look into my heart. _For the first time this night he opens his side of the bond and I am enumerated with love, adoration, and lust. The strength of theses emotions are overwhelming. I swallow the sudden dryness in my throat. How could I stand in the way of these emotions?

"Du älskar henne!" _You love her!_

"Jag gör." _I do. _His voice is the layered with softness that I have never beheld it having before.

"Har hon älskar dig?" _Does she love you?_

"inte än." _Not yet._ So I still have time before she is completely wrapped up in Godric. I will just have to make the most of the time I have left. I am starting to see that it is inevitable and something I cannot stop no matter how much I wish I could. Why can I not have more time with my daughter before losing her to a lover?

"Would you two quit speaking in whatever language that is?" Ron snarks.

"It's swedish." I inform the unfortunate redhead. He shrugs. If he was not my daughters close friend I have a feeling I would have tortured him for his insolence. I still may, I would just glamour Hermione and Harry into forgetting. No, I will resist out of respect for my daughter. Plus these things always come out.

With a yawn Harry heads for bed, followed shortly by Ron. Hermione goes into my nook and readjusts my bed so that I will not have to lay over it with my feet hanging off as I did this morning. She offers us a few books and she to goes to bed.

"Please, Eric, min Fader, Broder, Son, 2,000 years is enough." He let me feel how lonely he was. I could feel the depression and listlessness he felt. It was enough to break my heart. I never knew how truly desolate he was. I knew he was planning to meet the sun at some point in the future before this whole situation happened. Then he met his other half. I see now the major difference between how he felt and what he feels now. It is incredible the amount of hope he now has. Life thrums from his side of the bond along with satisfaction and will. Godric had never before let me so deep into his emotions as he was letting me this night.

"How did you handle all that?" I ask remembering his depression.

"I did not. Were is not for Hermione I would still feel all that." How can I deny my Maker happiness? That is the crux of the matter. The one man I love above any other loves my daughter and wants to be with her for eternity. He wants to be with the one women who I can claim as kin. He is the best man I know, and who better for my daughter then the best man I know? She will never be treated wrong. He will love her to distraction. He will never cheat on her. He will adore her above all others. All who owe him fealty will owe her it as well. She will be treated as the Princess she is by birthright, and as the Queen she should be via destiny.

I could not keep them apart, even though I still did not want to give my daughter up. They had both told me that in their own ways, but it did not take. Not until now when I looked into the heart of the man I held above all others.

Did this mean that I would no longer interfere? No, I am her father. It just meant that I would interfere less. I would not stand in their way. However, I would ensure Godric did right by his mate and my daughter. I would make sure he did cause problems between them and ruin whatever relationship they would develop. Now I would work to protect their hearts, even if that meant seeing them together.

"If you hurt her I will kill you."

"And if she hurts me?"

"I will kill you for putting her in that position." I joke. That is another worry. I do not want my daughter to hurt my Maker anymore then I want him hurting her. He has the full mating bond and already is in love with her, but she will have to fall for him in the traditional way. It means she has more room to hurt him. She would not do it intentionally, as I already can tell she is not that kind of woman. No my daughter has also inherited honor from me, she certainly did not get it from her wretched essence stealing mother.

It is only fitting that her mother never know Hermione again. I am sad it hurts my daughter, but Jane Granger will be worse off for not knowing Hermione. I admit to a certain satisfaction that she will not remember all those milestones she got to witness and I was denied. If there were a way I could see my daughters life, I would take it in a minute. All those memories denied me. I really hate that women.

"I will do everything I can so that we are together forever, Eric, you have my word."

"This means you are now Father, Brother, Son, Son-in-law." I smirk getting my usual humor back. It is better this way. To joke about the situation. To laugh rather then cry. To be happy rather then to despair. This way I do not push my daughter away. This way I will not lose my Maker. Instead I only have them both to gain.

By the time morning rolls around and dawn takes me for the day I am resolved in what I must do and what I must not do.


	12. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own

A/N: Feel free to use this concept, just give me credit. I welcome advice and reviews. What do you think of Godric now? Should I change this chapter? No beta, so all errors are my own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godric POV

I have always been a man who went after he wanted with determination and skill. In all my years I have not let anything stand in my way. I used every avenue available to me to do what I needed to do, what I wanted to do. I lied. I cheated. I manipulated. In my early years I was impulsive about it, even when my Maker took me in hand. In my later years I learned to plan everything out ahead of time. Then I met Hermione. Now I do not plan when it comes to her, I just follow my instinct.

I wanted to feel her so badly. My instincts screamed for me to give her my blood. So I did. I took advantage of the situation and while we kissed cut my tongue enough to get her to swallow some of my blood. It worked. What I really want though is a blood exchange. In fact I was moments away from cutting her tongue and taking her blood at the same time, but my mind held me back.

Does it make me a bad guy? No, it makes me a vampire. When it comes to what I want I am ruthless. I want Hermione. So far I have been very tame about the whole situation. I have not pursued her aggressively. I have not tricked her into more then taking my blood. I have not pushed her. No, I have been very gentle. If I had been a century younger, I would have already had her blood bound to me at least once, even if I had to force it. Eric's wrath or not.

Now, I am trying to move at her pace. I want her to love me quickly. The sooner she does the quicker the last threads of our Mating bond will tie. The sooner that happens, the sooner we will be separated by nothing. Blood bonds can be broken, it is rare, but it can be done. Death severs a blood bond as well. Not even death can separate Mate's.

I want it all though. I am greedy when it comes to Hermione. I want her in every way possible. I want her bound to me in every conceivable way. With my blood in her I have just drastically increased my chances of it happening quicker. Starting last night she began to dream about me more intensely then she already was. She would feel even more drawn to me then she already was. She will also be even more unrestrained with it comes to her sexuality. Not that she needs any help with that, she is very passionate as it is.

It did not surprise me that Eric smelled my blood in Hermione. I did not think it would get passed him. He has always had sharper senses then most of his peers. I am relieved he decided not to tell Hermione what I have done. I doubt she will take it very well. It is my hope she never finds out. I am hoping to convince her of a mutual blood exchange soon. I just am unsure how to maneuver that. I do not want to wave the Mate card in front of her and scare her off.

When the sun releases it's grip on me the first thing I smell is blood. Hermione's blood. Instantly my fangs are down and I am in the main room. She is curled up on the floor drinking some potion. I pull her to her feet and begin to check her over for injuries.

"What is wrong? Where have you been hurt?" I demand as she tried to fend off my hands. I growl at her and she drops her hands but glares at me.

"It's nothing I am fine." I cannot find any injuries on her.

"Hermione decided to head to the apocrathy today and the mission went fine. When she got here she tripped on a root and banged her head." Harry laughs.

"She is fine now. We gave her essence of murtlap and gave her a blood replenishing potion." Ron added. Hermione was blushing in embarrassment now. I relaxed.

"It was dangerous for you to go to the apocrathy alone."

"Well it wasn't opened at night, and I was the only one who knew what we needed. Plus I had on a glamour. It wasn't the safest but it was safer then our trip to Hogwarts." She admits.

"What if you were taken, we would have no way to find you." Okay slight lie, we can both track her with her having our blood. "You will exchange blood with me, then I will worry less." It was too perfect an opportunity to pass up. She throws her hands up in the air.

"Why do you seem obsessed with me sharing blood with you?"

"It will make you safer."

"And Harry and Ron?"

"Hey, leave us out of it Hermione." Ron states, Harry nods. She huffs but nods and turns back to me.

"It will make them safer too, because if you are with them I will be able to get to them as well." I know how much she values her friends. It was not nice playing on that, but he did what he had to.

"What else would happen?" What could I tell her that would not have her backing out when I was so close?

"I would be able to feel you."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"That does not sound so bad."

"Good, then lets do this."

"Now?"

"Yes." Before Eric gets up. I wave her over to her nook and take a seat on her bed. Once she enters I close the curtain. "Privacy spell?"  
"Right." She looks nervous. I pull her between my spread legs so her back is to my front. She waves her wand around and mumbles something. When she puts her wand away I wrap my arms around her.

"When I put my wrist in front of you do not hesitate to drink. I will bite you as soon as I feel you take my blood." I am ecstatic at this opportunity. I could not have come up with a better reason to start the bond. This opportunity just fell into my lap. Obviously my Gods wanted me to do this. I nuzzled into her neck after moving aside her soft, beautiful hair. Her long neck called to me like a siren. I licked my lips. Oh this will be excellent.

"Okay. Okay. I am ready." She nods. I pull my wrist up and bite into it quickly thrusting it in front of her face. Her supple lips close around my wound. I can just imagine her lips closing around other things. I groan, instantly hard. I lick her neck and gently as I can strike.

Her skin and blood have me in a euphoric state pretty quickly. I can taste her own personal magic flowing through her cells. By this time she is squirming in my lap, her firm ass rubbing against my cock making me harder. This will be the second time I cum with out doing more then rubbing against her. Suddenly I am flooded with even more euphoria and realize it is the bond snapping in place. I am feeling her arousal and lust even more intensely then I had from just a few drops of my blood.

I let my free hand trail upwards to her heaving breasts. Gods they felt good in my hands. I could feel her nipple pebble and I pinched it. Her arousal hung heavy in the air causing my throat to close up. My eyes rolled back in ecstasy at her cry of passion. Oh Hermione, you divine being. My divine one.

I could not hold back my grunt when I felt her small hand snake between us and land on my bulge. Feeling her hand on me even through my linen pants had me ready to cum. It was so hot and small as it curved around me through my loose trousers. I stopped drinking from her when I felt my own wound close. I could not stop the purring coming from me when I felt her kiss where she had fed. Her small hand started moving along my length. I moaned and nipped her ear causing her to gasp and arch her beautiful body against me.

"That's it my beauty." I muttered to her as her hand started to go faster on my length. My hand traced the skin above her jeans before I slipped it under her waistband. My hand snaked down passed her curls to the wet heat of her. I moaned at how wet she was. Gods she was perfect. So responsive. She widened her legs as I traced lightly above her pearl. Her hips arched up trying to force me to apply more pressure to her. I finally obliged earning myself a small keening cry of relief from my beloved.

"Godric. Oh please, please, please." She cried out as I rubbed faster circles on her clit. I Wanted to feel her tightness around my hard cock so bad that it was painful. She stopped rubbing her hand along my length causing me to groan in disappointment. Her hand moved to push down my pants. I shifted us enough so that I pulled my pants down and freed my throbbing cock.

And that is how Eric caught us. With my pants literally down, my hand kneading Hermione's breast and the other down the front of her jeans. Her hot hand around my member. I groaned at his enraged hiss and reluctantly removed my hands.

"Eric." I warned before he could say anything.

"I wish I didn't see that." He moaned out and turned away quickly closing the curtain again.  
"Well that went better then I thought." I said turning to a horrified Hermione. Her hands were covering her face and she was moaning in embarrassment. I figured we wouldn't be finishing what we started and sighed looking to at my still hard member. Would I never get to have my Hermione?


	13. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own

A/N: Feel free to use this concept, just give me credit. Advice is welcomed. Critiques are welcomed. Reviews of all types are welcome. I have no beta, all mistakes are mine. If I were Godric's owner I would put him in a museum where you all could come look at him. Only I would touch him though. He is a work of art.

Hermione POV:

I have learned more about life in the last month then I have ever learned before. The biggest thing I have learned is that you should never get sexually involved with a vampire when your father, also a vampire, is around. He will interfere every time. I don't know if he planned it or if it just happened.

I am not sure what happened anyway. I knew giving blood to a vampire could be very sexual. It was the first time. Still though I did not expect for it to go so far. When it came to Godric I was not very virtuous. In fact I was downright indecent. Not that sex was taboo for me or anything. I was still a virgin though, and had planned to stay a virgin until the end of the war. I wanted to celebrate being alive by having sex for the first time. Now though, I just wanted sex. With Godric, now. Well a few minutes ago, until my father walked in on us.

The only thing worse would be if Harry and Ron had walked in on us as well. As it was I had no doubt they knew what was going on. I am mortified. The last thing I want is for the men who were brothers to me to know what was going on. First Eric, my father, and now the boys, my brothers. There was no way I was doing anything else with Godric here among them all. No way at all.

Besides, I had a busy week coming up starting tonight. I would be brewing intensely for a week stopping only for bathroom breaks and food. As it was I was going to have to eat quickly between steps. In other words I had too much going on to be doing things like this with Godric. I need to be concentrating on winning this war and ridding Harry of the evil he has in him.

Godric is rubbing my back, soothing me. Finally I get the courage to pull my head up from my palms. I meet his beautiful green eyes and he gives me a comforting smile. I cannot help but taking him in, noticing his pants are still down and his exposed member is still hard. I blush and quickly tear my eyes up to his. He smirks at me. I watch in fascination as he brings the fingers that were in my slit to his mouth and tastes me. The sound that rips from me at his fluttering eyelids seem to make him excited as his member twitches.

"You taste exquisite." He tells me, licking his lips. My hands want to reach out to him and pull him close. I want to pull his head down to mine and kiss him. Taste myself on his lips along with his own heady taste. Luckily before I can give into the temptation dad pulls the curtain open again.

"Oh good you're decent." He says dryly. Godric leans back unashamed of his nudity and sends a displeased look to Eric.

"Unfortunately." Godric drawls. I blush and quickly stand. Godric looks like he wants to pull me back onto the bed.

"Godric, must you push me so?" Dad asks. If only there was a way to disappear. I mean I could always try to disillusion myself but they would still smell me. Speaking of smelling, Dad's nostrils flare as he takes in the scent of our arousals. I really want to die right now. Since I gained a father I have had nothing but embarrassing moments. It was all Godric's fault. He made me like this!

Godric shrugs and apologizes pulling up his pants and sitting up properly. I can see Dad's fangs out and practically feel his anger and discomfort.

"I am trying very hard Godric but you are not making it any easier." Dad looks to me then and takes in my disheveled appearance. "I am trying to be understanding," he tells me, "but there is only so much a father can take. I am going to assume this is because of the mutual blood exchange and we will speak no more of it, because if this happens again I do not believe I will be able to hold myself back from trying to destroy someone." At his 'someone,' he looks back at Godric who winces.

"We got carried away." Godric agree's before I can say anything. I nod, though a part of me thinks I would have gotten carried away without the blood exchange. It is just something about Godric that I can not resist.

"I am not normally like this." I confess.

"I know. You are an innocent." Yes, but with Godric around I wasn't sure how much longer I would remain one.

"How did you know."

"We can smell it." Dad announced. I nod. It makes sense. Can they smell when a male is innocent too? I wonder if Harry and Ron are? Ron swears he never did anything with Lavender but she always maintained they did.

"Are Harry and Ron?" I question. They both look at me and raise an eyebrow. I scowl. Apparently they will not be sharing. Fine.

"Why don't you go ask them while Godric and I chat?"

"No, no reason for you two to talk. Didn't you already say everything you needed to?" I was firm in my resolve. The look I received from the two of them had my resolve crumbling. "Alright then. I am just going to…yeah." I move past my dad and walk out to Harry and Ron.

"So Hermione, what were you doing?" Harry asks overly innocently. I glare at him.

"Shut up Harry!" He shut up but wiggled his eyebrows at me. Ron just looked slumped in his seat looking unhappy. He sure has been moody lately and he does not have the excuse of torture like I have.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He answers too quickly. I nod anyway.

"Well are you ready to move on?" Eric asks as he and Godric come out from my bed nook. We quickly exit and pack up the tent. Dismantle the wards. Then with all of us bunched together I apparate us to the mountains.

The first thing I notice is the freezing temperature.

"It's colder then a witch's tit in a brass bra!" Ron exclaims. I whack him in the back of the head for that one.

"Come on the sooner we get things set up the sooner we can get warm and I can start on the potion." As normal I set up the wards and Harry sets up the tent. Soon we are all five piled back into the tent. I set up in the small kitchen area and start slicing up leopard spleens while Ron starts the wood stove.

Within two hours I start brewing while Harry and Ron sit down with the vampires. I listen as Harry fills them in on how we became friends, occasionally adding in a comment or two. Mostly I focus on the potion though.

By the time morning comes around I have taken one pepper up potion. Harry fed my dad and we all learned that a vampire has three options on how they make a bite. You can feel pleasure, pain, or peace. Godric didn't even act chagrined that he had another option besides pleasure and pain he could have used on me. When I turned a challenging look to him he calmly told me that it only works if you are not sexually attracted to your meal. It all depends on what the vampire feels or rather does not feel. For instance if a vampire feels aggression toward its meal then the bite would be painful.

By the time Eric and Godric die for the day I am wired. The next nights follow the same pattern. I work all day and by night I am downing Pepper up potion. I will have a period soon of twelve hours which I can sleep during, but it will be the only major break on the potion.

The next few evenings pass with Godric and Dad relaying tales of their lives. Then Harry, Ron and myself would tell them about our adventures. I do not think they were impressed with all the trouble we seemed to find ourselves in. What they were impressed with was the fact that we managed to live through it all.

"So you almost got killed by a giant snake?" Godric had demanded, just as angry as Father when he heard about second year.

"If I hadn't used that mirror then I would have been a goner." I admit.

By the time we had gotten through to the Department of Mysteries in fifth year I was summarily informed that if I deliberately put myself in danger again like that I would be in trouble. The three of us were lectured on listening to our instincts and when to plan. Godric imparted a lot of lessons and examples of where both situations had saved their lives. Dad determined that we needed to learn how to fight without our wands, and needed to train better with our wands.

"From now on you will be training with me for two hours a night. One with wands, one without wands." Dad was firm. Ron protested the extra work but in the end even he agreed with the logic of our ancient allies.

"Hermione will take breaks and Harry will work on the potion for an hour a night." Godric declared.

"I'm rubbish at potions." Harry had tried to protest. Only Ron ratted him out about being able to follow recipes as well as any other. So even I now had to train, provided it was for less time then the boys due to my potion duties.

The next night the boys started training outside in the frozen air. Godric stayed inside with me for a few minutes while I waited for the potion to reach it's top temperature.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Godric?" I looked up to him once the potion changed colors and I had added asps venom.

"The next time you deliberately put yourself in danger like in the Department of Mysteries I will pull you over my knees and spank you." I almost dropped in too many Pixie pimples as I jerked around, luckily Godric grabbed my wrist before I could.

"If you haven't noticed I am fighting in a war." I grit out. He cannot be serious.

"Yes, and I am not stopping you, simply warning you not to put yourself knowingly in danger."

"That's not possible."

"Then I hope you like a sore bottom." I glare.

"You spank me and I will set you on fire."

"Fine, I will only spank you if you ignore your instincts and follow your friends into a trap."

"How will you know if I ignore my instincts?"

"I can feel you." Oh yeah, that is something I need to get used to. "And you will not set me on fire."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Because a part of you is curious if I will do it." I gasp and go to turn around to face him but he sets his hands on my hips and stills me. "Your potion Hermione. Wouldn't want to ruin it." He reminds. Damn him but he is right. Not on the part about me being curious about if he would really spank me or not. I know he would. He is right about the potion.

"Stop distracting me then." I hiss. He laughs and lets go of me moving away. I feel somewhat bereft.

"I will go help Eric train up your friends." He tells me leaving.

By the time it is my turn to train I am exhausted. I take another Pepper-up potion and head outside. Ron is right it really is colder then…well it's cold enough that even warming charms and a thick cloak do not block out the sub-zero temperatures.

"I want you to try to hit me with your spells." Dad says. "You won't be able to, but you will get faster this way. Mean while I will attack you." For the next twenty minutes I was pounced on repeatedly before I got a spell off. I finally figured out if I silently casted I was able to almost hit him. It took my energy to cast silently but I was managing just fine.

"I will be teaching you some hand to hand moves now." My father told my panting form. I was currently curled up on the snow of the mountain trying to get my breath back after the first part of my work out. "Get up." He told me. I was obviously really out of shape. For the rest of our time he showed me basic blocks and how to get out of some holds. He seemed pleased at how well I was taking to some of it, and frustrated at other parts. Despite his frustrations he did not lose patients with me. His high expectations of me, made me strive to be better. I always had been an overachiever. This was just one more thing I was determined to get perfect.

I dragged myself inside, exhausted and sweaty, and over to the potion. Harry took one look at me and grimaced sympathetically.

"And you only had an hour." Okay, maybe not so sympathetic after all. I gave him a small shove toward the table and took over stirring the cauldron.

The rest of the week went much the same. The only exception was one day I got out of training due to the intensity and length of the potion requirements.

By the time the potion was ready I was prepared to drop off to sleep. The Pepper-up had stopped working and the other potions that allowed one to stay up without any ill effects were addictive so I had to use them sparingly. The good news was that we managed to make it through the week without anyone killing anyone from cabin fever. We had enough food to make sure we were eating right, the three of us humans anyway. The vampires had discovered wizards chess and passed away many hours watching as Ron pulverized Harry, or Eric murdered any opponent.

Once I bottled the potion and cleaned up we dismantled camp and appearated elsewhere-another forest, this time in a slightly warmer clime,- and reset up. Then we all got ready for the next evening. For the first time in a few days I went to sleep for a full ten uninterrupted hours of sleep. It was blissful.

"Okay, so Godric is going to lance your scar." I told Harry who was sitting reclined in a transfigured chair. "Then once the Horocrux is destroyed I am going to give you this counter to the Basilisk venom. The tricky thing will be the timing, we don't want to give it to you too soon or else Vol- well You-Know-Who's soul piece will still live, but if we do it too late then you could die."

"Way to inspire confidence Hermione." Harry tells me, his face having lost it's color.

"It will be fine Harry." I said.

"Right." He nods.

"How are we going to know when the Horocrux is drained?"

"Well I figure the evil will seep out much like the last times we fought them, and when his blood runs clear, he will be evil free." I assert.

"Okay, lets do this."

Godric took Gryffindors sword and with a quick flash of his arm cut into the center of Harry's odd shaped scar. I was right, and black began to ooze out of Harry's forehead rather then blood. Suddenly hisses could be heard coming from the sludge and a sibilant voice began to speak.

"You are nothing but worthless! You dare touch me when I am great and you are nothing but a waste of space!" The voice hissed out. The sludge began to form from the ground up and took the shape of a tall, handsome teenager with enchanting grey eyes.

Tom Riddle stood once again against us in another guise. About the time the shadow formed the sludge stopped seeping from Harry and out came blood instead. His crimson liquid was the sign I needed, so I quickly tipped the vial into his mouth watching him swallow. The great evil that is Voldemort's soul quickly went on not paying attention to anything but Godric.

"You filthy creature! How dare you stand against the great Voldemort! Fear not, I shall show you mercy if you lay down your arms. I shall offer you the greatness that comes with following me. I will be your home, your safe harbor.

"Everything you desire will be yours. You need only lay down the sword." The voice told Godric. Godric raised his dark brow and then drove the sword through the shadow. It died screaming an earth shattering shriek.

"This one barely even fought." Godric remarked afterwords. I cleaned Harry's scar and then patched it up. Harry's hand came up to run against the gauze. I slapped his hand away gently causing him to chuckle at me. Then suddenly Harry sagged against his seat passing out. Luckily before he could crumple completely and topple off his reclined chair Dad caught him and scooped him up. I followed as he put Harry to bed. With quick diagnostic spells we were able to determine it was just exhaustion and magical depletion. We left him to sleep it off.

"I'm going for a bath." I announced. Cleaning and freshening charms can only do so much. Dad looked up from writing his letter. Before our move to the mountains he was able to fly to a nearby village and call his Sookie and Pam to explain where he had gone and why he was not yet coming back. Now he was writing a letter, to be delivered via owl, with many instructions to his Childe. He told me he was having one of his homes prepared for when the war was over with, so that he may spend some time getting to know me. It was sweet.

"Take Godric with you." I looked at him aghast. For the last week he had been pushing me and Godric to spend time together. He made sure there was no blood exchanged or where I would be put in a situation where I could give into the temptation of Godric. It was a big change, him encouraging us to spend time together. At the same time he was making it clear just what type of activities we were not allowed. It was a brilliant move, and I could not get upset with him for chaperoning because it did not even seem he realized he was doing it.

Godric seemed to have no problems with the situation. He stood up and began putting away the three books he had been perusing. I on the other hand was hesitant. I didn't want to cause any friction.

"To bathe?" I clarified. After all you would think that this would be one of those times he would make sure we were not alone. After all temptation is rife with this activity. I would be naked and Godric would be nearby. I closed my eyes for a moment just picturing it.

_The water would be cool enough that my nipples would be puckered as a cool breeze blew against them. Water would be running down my body in cool rivets. My hair would be dragged down in heavy waves. Godric would be on the shore his green eyes watching me with an intensity that makes me shiver. His slow smile would have me saturated for him. He would be naked his torso pale in the moonlight. His tattoos a stark contrast against his skin. Sparse hair would lead down in a trail to his member which would be long and full as he watched me. His large hand would be stroking himself as he watched me. With a coy look through my eyelashes and an inviting smile he would drop his rock hard cock and saunter into the water. _

_ I would watch as the water slowly drifted up his body welcoming him into her embrace. When he reached me the water would only be to his waist. He would reach those hands out to me his cool fingers running from my clavicles down my arms in a light caress to the tips of my fingers. He would lift my hands up to his lips and take my finger into his mouth with that wicked grin of his. I would moan as he took my finger and lavished it with attention. _

_ He would let my hand drop and run his fingers back up my arm until they reached my shoulders, then he would trace down to my breasts. He would swirl a finger around my areola tightening my nipples further. He would not touch the nipple right away until I mewed out a plea. Then he would pinch one nipple as he leaned down to take the other into his mouth…_

"No, you are right." He said dropping the quill. "I will be in hollering distance, and monitoring our bond. You are to set up wards around where you are bathing." He demanded. A sullen looking Godric slumped back into his seat. I sighed thinking about my daydream but nodded.

The water was colder then I predicted, but Godric was not here to tempt me. I made quick work of my absolutions and hurried to dry off. Clean and happier then I had been in a while, but still strung tight from my earlier daydream, I returned to camp with my father.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" Dad asks me. I nod. We had discovered where Voldemort's next attack point would be. He was planning to bring his full contingent out and take over Hogwarts tomorrow. So yeah, we were going back there. It was apparent he was trying to draw Harry out of hiding by attacking where all the rest of his friends were.

Thing was we were all quite happy about this, it is just what we needed to get the chance to end him once and for all. We even had a tentative plan to get to Nagini. While Harry did his usual banter with the Dark Lord we would attack the snake. Then as it lay dying Harry would cast the killing curse on the enraged Voldemort. Or well, thats what we outlined. According to Dad that does not constitute a plan.

"Yes. I am glad it will all be over one way or another." I answer.

"You know I will not let anything happen to you, right?"

"I know." It's the only thing I can answer, because it is the truth. While I would rather he watch over Harry and ensure he lives, I have no doubt that I will be unable to shake my father.

"And Godric will do anything to protect you as well." He continues.

"He is very loyal to you."

"And I to him." He admits.

"I am glad."

"That being said," he continues, "I want you to be careful, especially as you will be starting before night is upon us." We would be leaving in a few minutes to get to Hogwarts tonight so that tomorrow night, when they woke, they would be able to zip down as soon as they could. There was no way we could force everything to wait until dark to happen. Hopefully we could find a light tight place for them to rest during the day tomorrow.

We apparated before the wards and snuck through Hogsmead and snuck through to the basement of Honey dukes. After breaking in when snuck through the passage. Waiting for the patrol of Hogwarts to go by took a while, but we had nothing but time this night. We were able to make it up to the seventh floor and knocked on the door that popped up. Neville opened it and we were in.

"Why didn't you just come through the portrait again?"

"They were tightly patrolling Hogshead." I told him. He just nods tiredly.

"Don't worry Neville, everything will be over with by tonight." Harry tells him. "We need to get to McGonnagal to update her about the upcoming attack and then we need a light tight secure room for our friends here." He added. Neville concentrated and before our eyes the room changed and a veritable fortress of a room popped out.

"Well that is handy."

"Yeah the creator of the room can request changes, we found that out just yesterday. Go on in, the only ones able to access it are the undead." He calmly stated. Dad and Godric nodded and accessed it. By the time they died for the day McGonnagal was sent a messenger, Colin Creevy, and appraised of Voldemort's impending attack. We prepared what we could, set traps, and appraised everyone of how important it was to end that damn snake Nagini. The only thing left we could do was wait.


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own

A/N: Please leave me some reviews, what do you all think of what is happening? Am I on the right track? Advice welcome. No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to use this concept just remember to give credit where it is due.

Eric's POV

The shaking of the castle woke me from my day rest. I was groggy and not fully functioning but as can happen when endangered our bodies wake. It was only a few hours before I would be up anyway but it was enough to cause some bleeds. Godric of course was fine thanks to his advanced age. They were stuck there though, the sun was still up.

I don't think I have felt so helpless since becoming a vampire, even with Sookie I always had a plan and had no doubt I would get her out alive. Her now, with the castle shaking from spell fire I had no way of helping.

"She is still safe." I reassured both of us feeling our bond. I could feel her in what I will call battle lust. I could feel her determination and anger thrumming through our connection. Godric nodded his head and started saying a prayer to his Gods. I looked at him in surprise for a second before joining in saying a prayer to mine. It had been a long time sense I prayed.

By the time the sun went down the both of us were pacing the length of our light tight safe room. The moment we felt the sun go down we were out of it and at the door to the room.  
We picked up the scent of Hermione and followed it down the stairs. It was a little tricky with the shifting staircases but in the end we were following her scent down toward to floor of Hogwarts. The deeper down we went the more we were seeing spell damage. About the second floor the once pristine walls were streaked with burns and divots from blasts. The portraits were filled with running figures that would stop and holler at passing people. One man, in shiny silver armor stopped us and informed us that he had seen Hermione, Harry, and Ron head outside.

By the time we got outside the sounds of battle were definite. We had passed more then one corpse starting on the second floor. Seeing two men in black robes with silver skull masks attacking some young kids the two of us hissed and attacked taking them down for a quick meal. Neither of us wanted to go into bloodlust during this battle. His beast may recognize Hermione, but her friends would not be safe.

We entered the fray at the front of the school zipping around breaking necks of the masked madmen. Occasionally feeding ourselves until we were gorged. At first both sides attacked us and we had to dodge quite a few spells. It was only after they saw us attacking only what I assume are death eaters, did the other side let up and started actively aided us in taking down wizards and deflecting spells from us.

The entire time we kept an eye out for Hermione. We found her with an arm wrapped around Harry holding him up while he pointed his wand at some snake faced abomination. Hermione's hair was matted with blood and debris. Her left cheek bloodied and it looked like her left arm out of her socket. Still she held her wand with her right also pointed at the abomination. Ron was at their back destroying anyone who turned their wand on them.

I saw the women who tortured my daughter sneaking up wand poised to attack from the side.

"Not my daughter, you bitch." I hissed and before she could finish the spell, some abracadabra bit, I had her head detached from her body with a roar.

"Now Harry!" Someone screamed out as the abomination let out a feral cry of anger.

"Nagini!" His voice was high pitched and unpleasant.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry cried out and suddenly everyone on the battle field seemed to freeze as the spell hit the snake faced abomination. Then when he feel the battle returned with a frenzy. Hermione concentrated on one side casting spells as quickly as she could at enemies. I watched with pride as they feel to her one by one.

I suddenly smelt fetid werewolf. With a snarl I crouched down and eyed the area until I found a rough looking man covered in blood. His square, wolfish face was grinning and his golden eyes were gleaming maliciously. His eyes met mine and with a growl he pounced on me.

I waited for the last moment then as we fell back toward the ground I flipped him over my shoulder to a waiting Godric. Godric smiled as he caught him, blood dripping down his chin.

"A gift my Childe, you shouldn't have." He chortled and before the wolf could do more then try to bite at him, Godric's hand went through his chest and grasped his heart pulling it out through the whole he had made. Godric triumphantly squeezed the heart and we watched as blood spurted out of it. We shared a glance of camaraderie and turned to work our way closer to our witch.

The next few hours passed in a blur. We were unable to stop all the injuries the three incurred but we were able to stop the majority of them from happening. By the time the battle died down Godric and I had earned ourselves quite a few injuries ourselves. We were quickly able to heal thanks to the blood we gorged on.

Finally things slowed to a stop. I could feel Hermione's exhaustion along with her feelings of guilt and triumph. I could also feel some of her pain. If I remember anything however from this battle, it was the expression of relief on Godric's face once everything had died down and Hermione was still alive. I also won't forget the lust he felt earlier when he first saw her fighting. The first was gratifying and made me feel more a peace with my decision not to stand in their way. The second was aggravating, as if he needed to feel more lust toward my daughter!

I wasn't surprised when the moment she had helped Harry inside and helped him sit, Godric had her up in his arms. He was careful of her dislocated shoulder, but held her tightly to him regardless. He breathed her in, eyes closed in bliss and relief.

"It's all over." Her voice held hope and disbelief. I quickly moved to take her from Godric unable to hold back any longer. I got a possessive growl for my troubles. I reluctantly stepped back from Hermione. Much to my amusement though Hermione hit his arm with her uninjured one then broke free of him to throw her good arm around my neck. My relief matched Godric's. I was so glad she was in mostly one piece.

"Let's see to those injuries." I told her after hugging her for a while."In a minute, Harry needs seen to first." She insisted. I knew from her tone that she would not be denied. Luckily some Pomfrey woman showed up and started seeing to Harry.  
"She can have my blood it should heal her." Godric offers.

"My injuries are not that bad." She protested. I could feel Godric's disappointment and understanding through the bond.

"Miss. Granger, let's see what we have here." The grey haired lady, Madam Pomfrey, runs her wand over Hermione. I hate that she does not have my last name. It should be Hermione Northman, or Hermione daughter of Eric. Instead she has her mothers last name. I would see about fixing that as soon as this was over. The matronly women tsks Hermione. Then with a wave of her hand and a sudden pop, along with Hermione's agonized scream, her arm is back in place.

"Here drink this." She shoves a potion at her. Hermione swallows it down without question. That would have to change, she needed to stop being so trusting. I did not get where I am by being trusting. As far as I am concerned the only ones she can trust are myself, Godric, and Harry. I am still on the fence about Ron after hearing how he left them earlier during the Horcrux hunt. Within moments the pain Hermione felt is gone and I can feel the light, airy sensation she is experiencing. I shake my head in disbelief as her cuts seal up. Wizards and Witches are pretty innovative to be able to create potions that heal small cuts like vampire blood would. Well maybe not as well as I can see little scars formed where the deeper cuts once were. It infuriated me that my daughter was marked. She was still beautiful though.

"It says you were exposed to the cruciatus." The matron says. Hermione nods, head still in the clouds. "With the amount you had, that you are sane is a miracle." She tells her. I glare at the idea of that and Godric growls instantly pulling Hermione into his arms and checking her over. Hermione tries to push him away but he growls gently at her each time. She finally gives up and leans against him as he finishes.

"Mates?" The Matron asks quietly. I look up but Hermione talking to Harry and Ron about Fred Weasley and his subsequent death and does not seem to have heard. Godric finally stops checking her over as she begins to cry for the loss of her friend. He pulls her close and starts purring for her.

"Yes." I tell her.

"Hmm…well good luck to him, Miss Granger is rather stubborn."

"Northman. Her real last name is Northman." I inform her. Why wait?

"Really? Well I look forward to hearing that story." She said before moving on to her next patient.

It was uncomfortable to be around all the grieving families, but I endured. Mortal life's are so short. It's why I would be changing Hermione soon. She should not age much once she is bonded to Godric, plus Witches have naturally long lives, at least the wanded ones did. Still doing it soon would be safest. She will have a target on her back if anyone found out she was my daughter. And as Godric's Mate she would be too vulnerable until she was changed, though Godric would fight tooth and fang to keep her safe. And I would take the true death before I saw her hurt again.

Eventually Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped out of the Great Hall, asking for some privacy. Godric and I were reluctant but stayed back. Half an hour passed with Godric and I taking some thanks from some of those that fought alongside us.

Finally my daughter came back in the room to meet with us. She gave us a weak smile.

"So what are your plans now?" She asked.

"I was hoping you would return to Louisiana with me."" I told her honestly. She looked surprised but I felt relief in our bond.

"I was hoping that you would want to maybe get to know each other. Harry and Ron are going on a getaway with the Weasley's to heal and well, I would really like to go with you to Louisiana." I admit I am ecstatic and I can feel Godric's pleasure she will be returning with us.

"Great, I will get us an international port key."

"Can't you just do that aparate thing?" Godric questioned.

"I could, but it's supposed to be exhausting. It is also unmonitored by the ministry." She trailed off.

"Isn't that a good thing considering your ministry was hunting you down not even an hour ago?"

"Right. Well then I am ready to leave whenever you two are."

"We need to wait for a few more hours, we don't want to get there in the middle of the day."

"That gives me time to check out some things in the library." She says, her eyes gleaming in excitement. I could feel her anticipation and couldn't stop the smile from crossing my face.

"You love your books." I would have to remember that for future presents. There would be a lot of them after all.

"They were my first friends." She answers sounding wistful. What kind of life did she have before she came to Hogwarts? There was still so much to learn about my daughter.

"Well then, lets go see your friends." Godric smiles at her and offers his hand. She bites her bottom lip and glances at me, still embarrassed I walked in on them no doubt. I avert my eyes and pretend not to see. She takes his hand and starts leading the way to the library. Godric feels ecstatic at her acceptance of his hand. It's bittersweet to know he feels that way over something so simple. It's hard on me knowing it is my daughter causing these reactions.

"Alright, I need you to look into my eyes and picture clearly where you want us to appear." Hermione raised her wand and looked into my eyes. With my nod I suddenly felt a pressure into my head. I raised a brow at her when the pressure died down.

"What did you do?"

"I got a glimpse into your mind." She answered like it wasn't a big deal. I felt fear fill both Godric and myself.

"You must never tell anyone you can do that." I tell her voice harsh. She stares at me for a few second before nodding.

"Can all Wizards and Witches do this?"

"No it's not a common skill. I practiced on Harry and learned. It was harder to get into your mind though." As if that made it any better.

"You are not a telepath though right?"  
"No, of course not. It takes highly advanced form of magic to do Legilmancy."

"So what Sookie does is a form of magic for sure."

"Who's Sookie?"

"Eric's girlfriend." Godric teases. Hermione looks surprised then delight flows over her face.

"I get to meet her right?"

"Of course." Though I do wonder how my telepath will take this. I only told her some important business came up and I had no choice but to take care of it.

"And she reads minds?"

"Yes." I was getting more wary by the second.

"Excellent!" She is practically bouncing. "I have so many questions. I wonder if my shields will hold? Oh my Merlin! Let's go!" She grabs both of our hands and with a little turn and a loud pop we are constricted. It is reminiscent of the first time we were whisked away in the duration and the world spinning around us at such a fast pace it was almost too fast for even a vampire to follow.

When the world stopped spinning my first site was of my Childe face deep in another woman. The moment she heard the pop she was up fangs bared and spinning to attack. In fact I barely had time to get in front of Hermione before my naked Childe was attacking. The moment she registered the one she saw as a threat was out of her grasp she hissed and tried to get passed me.

"Pamela cease this!" Godric's voice was firm while I restrained Pam. She instantly stilled and her eyes seemed to clear from their dilated state.

"Masters." She said once she could speak. She glared at the spot behind me where Hermione was kneeling wand out and ready. "You brought me a toy?" Her tone changed to hopeful from enraged as she leered at my fallen daughter. Godric's growl was dangerous and immediately caused Pam to cower. I sent him a look of exasperation, though I too wanted to growl at her for her description of Hermione, I reminded myself she did not know and I did tend to bring her toys.

"Pam, there is someone I want you to meet." I said instead.

"Send away your women and get dressed." Godric ordered. He never did have much patience for how I spoiled Pam. She quickly glamoured her feed and fuck and zipped into her clothing. I turned and helped my daughter off the floor. She still had her wand out and was watching Pam with a careful curiosity.

"Is that your Childe?" She asked me. I simply nodded wondering how she could tell.

"Yes, Hermione this is my Pamela. Pamela I would like you to meet your sister for all intents and purposes." I said causing my wayward Pam to freeze.

"You cannot be serious." She hisses crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Oh, I am very serious. This is my daughter Hermione." At that she bursts out laughing until blood tears run down her face.

"Very funny Eric. You had me for a minute."

"I do not see this as funny," Godric muttered. He wouldn't being the one having to face me to court my daughter.

"I'm not joking Pamela and you will welcome her to our family."

"You expect me to take to another breather! Eric this is ridiculous. I don't know what the witch told you to make her believe her but its nothing but a lie!"

"She told me nothing. Are you questioning my judgement?"

"Yes, I am! She's a witch, you told me yourself you cannot trust witches, now you are claiming one as your daughter! She is trying to make you vulnerable, then who knows what she plans on doing to you!" She took an inhale in then froze.

"She's had your blood!" She looked shocked at Godric. Smells again, then looks to me. "She smells a bit like you do too." I thought that would calm Pam as she would put everything I said together. Instead she seems to get angrier.

"You little whore!" She shrieks and pounces. Hermione lets out a little 'eep' and Godric and I are blocking Pam's way. Godric looks and feels ready to end Pam.

"Stop this now Pam!" I bellow, my fangs down in anger.

"She's done something to you Masters! You even protect her over me!" She is livid.

"Sit down Pam!" I order her, my order takes immediate effect and she drops where she is and sits on the floor. Hermione snorts and I give her a small glare.

"What? She was going to attack me?" She excuses. This is just perfect, I never expected to have problems between Pam and Hermione. I should have though, Pam has always been the apple of my eye and has never had to share me until Sookie. Sookie however, was a different level then Pam and offered no real threat to Pam's position at least to my mind. Now though, I reexamine every interaction they have had and it is looking like Pam is not pleased on Sookie's account either.

"I will take Hermione outside while you explain things to your Pam." Godric interrupts. I fight the urge to squirm under his piercing look. Obviously this was Pam's only chance, if it came down to it Godric would punish Pam for her misbehavior and it would not be gentle. "Explain everything." He informs me, and he obviously means his mating to Hermione. It elevates her far beyond Pam even though Hermione is still human.

"Yes Master." I accede. Then with his hand on the small of Hermione's back he escorts her from the room leaving me to one of the most interesting conversations I was to have in a while.

"You are lucky Godric gives such leeway to us my Childe or I have no doubts you would be truly dead right now with insulting and attacking his Mate."

"Mate? She is Godric's Mate and your supposed daughter and you see nothing off about this situation?" Her accent has appeared showing me how truly upset she was about all this, as if our bond did not show me her worry enough.

"She smelt like me even before I gave her blood." I sigh. "Her eyes are mine. She also has my ears."

"That proves nothing! There are billions of blood bags on this planet!"

"Here just read this letter." I tell her taking out the much read parchment and passing it over to Pam. It is easier then explaining it myself.

"A hoax!" She insists after reading it. I roll my eyes at my Childe's stubbornness.

"Do you believe me so easily fooled?"

"Yes, Master, I am sorry but on this I do." I feel her frustration and anger spiking up through all the worry.

"I am your Sire, whether you agree with me or not, you will support me. Hear me when I say Hermione is your sister, my daughter by blood, and soon to be my Childe and your sister through the change. You do not have to like her but you will protect her just as you would protect me." Pam clenches her teeth and concedes.

"When she betrays you I get to be the one to kill the bitch."

"Enough Pam. She is loyal as you are. If you insult your sister one more time then I will be taking my credit cards back."

"You protect her from everything!" She huffs disgusted.

"Just as I have protected you."


	15. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything

A/N Feel free to use this concept just give me credit. I have no beta. All mistakes are mine. Please leave me a review. It's like discovering Godric is really the Easter Bunny, sweet and shocking.

Godric POV

I was about to rip Pam limb from limb and then pull each hair from her head individually. I was moments from cutting her tongue out with silver and leaving her to regrow it slowly. How dare she try to attack Hermione? How dare she insult her? So I had to leave the room. I did not think Eric would forgive me the things I wanted to do to his progeny. He cared for her after all. Shame, in that moment I wished he was not so loyal and loving.

The only good thing that came from the whole confrontation was that I had reason to touch Hermione again. The curve of her back was soft and perfectly shaped for my hand to be placed there. I leaned forward and took a whiff of her scent to calm myself. I could feel the tension seep from me as we walked outside into the night from the back of the club. I would have taken both of us into the club, but I didn't want any vermin near Hermione. I especially didn't want any other vampires around her.

The music was still heard outside it was so loud. I pulled Hermione back to me as the cool air hit us.

"Won't you dance with me?" I crooned in her ear.

"To this? I'm not sure you'd be able to keep up." She told me, her innocent blue eyes looking up at me from her lashes. It took me a second to register her insult. I threw my head back and laughed in delight at her cheek.

"Then we will just have to dance to our own beat." I told her. Putting my hands on her hips and moving her against me to the beat. I could already feel myself hardening at the feel of her sweet body against mine. Her mouth opened in an O at the feel of me against her, her eyes darkened and her cheeks flushed.

She quickly picked up my rhythm and I spun her around and back into my body. She smiled up at me those eyes gleaming in pleasure. I couldn't help my matching smile. It stayed on my face through the next three songs. By the time Eric exited she was happily tired and leaning against my body just resting into me as I swayed with her.

Eric stopped in the doorway and took us in. He gave me a small smile and nod then joined us, greeting Hermione.

"Lets get going to my house." Eric said. I scooped Hermione up and held her close as Eric and I took to the air. Hermione let out a startled yelp not expecting our ascent. Her arms quickly wound around my neck and she held on tightly.

"Couldn't we just apparate?" She clings to me as she asks.

"Just consider it payback for calling me old." I told her. She huffs at me and settles into my arms. I am pleased she trusts me so much that she loosens her hold around my neck to neigh on strangling to lose support.

We land in the back of a spacious house in an upscale neighborhood. The back yard contains a privacy fence surrounded by bushes that are overgrown by neat. There is a nice pool with a spa and waterfall trickling into the spa. It is not the most lavish of Eric's houses but it is the safest. Eric inputs his code into the backdoor security panel. A quick retina scan and we are in. Eric gives Hermione a quick tour of the upper house before leading her to the unused guest room.

"This is your room now. You can do anything you want to this space, just make it your own." He reached over and took her hand. "I am glad you are here." He admits. He only shows his softer side to a select few.

"I am too." She gives him a hug and walks us to the door. Eric shoots me a warning look but leaves saying goodnight. Hermione turns to me and takes me in, her eyes roving over me. Her eyes stop to trace my tattoos and my chest before she takes in the rest of me. When her eyes shot up to mine I cannot help the cocky expression I am wearing. She sees embarrassed to have been caught looking her fill of me.

"Should I strip?" I tease, mostly serious. She meets my eyes her chin tilted defiantly in response. She licks her lips slowly making my mouth run dry.

"Can I do it?" Her question freezes me for a moment. I picture her small hands divesting me and moan.

"No, you can't." Is heard from the hall. We both stiffen. Apparently Eric left but did not trust me with the temptation of a full sized bed right here.

"Dad!" Her hair flairs up in response to her agitation. I reach out and take a strand of her hair between my fingers, pulling it strait only for it to bounce back into its curls when I released it. Her face was aflame in angry mortification.

"Don't be embarrassed Hermione," I assure. "My body is yours to strip whenever you want." I whisper directly in her ear where Eric could not hear. When she pulled away to meet my eyes I take her lips in a heated kiss sharing with her all my denied passion. Her moans taste delicious. Before we could get carried away I pulled back. "Goodnight Hermione." I tell her opening the door to find Eric leaning against the wall across from her doorway. I closed the door lightly behind me.

"I thought you were not going to interfere anymore." I said to my Childe letting him feel my disappointment in him through our bond.

"I thought you were going to tone it down around me.." He reminds as he falls into step slightly behind me as we walk down the steps.

"You were not in the room." I told him.

"Don't play innocent with me Godric, I know you too well." He laughs at the thought of me playing the innocent. I smile along with him. He is right, I may look innocent but I am far from it. He knows when I look innocent I am usually planning.

"I was only teasing her earlier." I admit. "I had planned to slow things down and woo her." I admit.

"Then what was that in her room?"

"I was mostly teasing her." I smirk remembering her checking me out. "Though I was not distressed about her response."

"No, you wouldn't be."

"Where you in my place you would be."

"If I was in your place, you'd have killed me already."

"No, Min Son, I would have realized you were the best for my flesh and blood and stepped out of it."

"You would not!" He was right, I would have chained him up far away from any daughter of mine. In my defense he is quite the ladies man. It is only thanks to Sookie Stackhouse that he has become a one women man. I would not risk him hurting any daughter of mine. Though he is honorable with most things, when it comes to fucks he is almost completely without shame and moral compass. He did anything to get pussy.

"Yes, but you are much smarter then I am." I play on his sense of ego to get him to see my way of thinking.

"I am." He agrees. "Handsomer too. Better with the ladies. Don't forget much funnier." He laughs and preens. I smile at my Childe pleased he is so full of life as always.

"And so humble." I add for him. He nods seriously. We have reached the reinforced steel doors hidden behind the wall and enter our rooms.

"Good morning Godric." He nods and enters his own room leaving me to my own day chamber.  
~~~~~~~~~

I awake at my normal time and exit the day chamber. I enter into the rest of the light tight house and hunt down Hermione. I find her reading a book laid out on the couch. Her skirt has ridden up a little on her thighs and it makes me hungry. I can imagine drinking from her femoral artery as she writhes beneath me. Her eyes travel over the book top to meet mine. Her smile is welcoming. She straitens up to a sitting position, readjusting her skirt so I lose that extra inch of skin I had been admiring.

"Sookie called earlier and left a message for Eric. Something about a Maenad." She points over to the blinking answering machine. Eric has some odd quirks, he insists that one should always have a real answering machine in the house no matter how far technology has come.

"Maenads in the area?" I contemplated that for a few seconds. Hermione patted the spot next to her. I took it but felt I was not close enough to her so I reached out and grabbed her around the hips pulled her over onto my lap.

"Godric!"

"Shush, I am thinking." I tell her leaning forward to kiss the crown of her head. Maenads are dangerous and hard to kill. They can spread their madness into a vampire if one is not careful. It is the last thing we need. However, with Eric's love wrapped up in whatever this situation is then we will have to find a way to fix it.

"I have been researching Maenads since the call came in earlier." Hermione tells me, twisting her neck so that she could see my face.

"Did you find anything helpful?"

"Besides the fact that they are practically immortal and classed as a class five magical creature? Yes, there are a few spells that discourage them from taking root. I also have a few spells that will cleanse their influence of an area."

"That could be helpful. Anything else?"

"I am still looking. I am limited to what I had in my bag though. I need to find the nearest Wizarding village soon. I should also get an owl for owl ordering." She said thoughtfully. I couldn't resist when her small nose scrunched up I leaned forward and kissed it. My actions caused her to focus her blue eyes on me rather then her thoughts.

"Whatever you need." I tell her, completely serious.

"Would you like to see my room?" She asked suddenly after a few moments of silence. I groaned at the thought. I would love to see her room, though I don't think she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Please." I held my fangs back with extreme will. She was killing me without knowing it. She bounced up off my lap and held out her hand to me. I was pleasantly surprised. She was seeking out my touch, which boded well. I took her hand in mine and stood allowing her to drag me along. I of course dragged behind just enough to check out her ass. It was a nice ass. Firm and round.

"Did you finish it already?" I was curious, a room told a lot about someone.

"Witch. Remember?" She laughed and the sound carried around the hall. We stopped before her door and withdrew her wand. "The wards will recognize you now." She told me and opened the door.

Gone was the warm earthy brown that had decorated it before. Now the walls were a color reminiscent of the middle of the ocean and seemed to move. There were ripples looking like waves. You could hear the sound of lapping water.

"It freezes when it detects a muggle presence." She explained. "So do the photos." She motioned to the group of moving photos. I watched as her friends and her grew up and played. I watched her friend Harry fly around on a broom. I watched her front teeth seem to shrink from one year to the next. I watched her and Ron play a prank of Harry. I saw pictures of the women I vaguely remember Eric introducing me to once. Her mother. I saw a portrait of the whole Weasley family. There were so many moving photos that it could make someone dizzy. Amidst them were some regular non-moving photos. It showed just how much she valued her friends that they featured in almost every photo she had.

Two other walls all contained transfigured bookshelves. There were only about a hundred books on the shelves, but I had a feeling they would all be filled out within weeks if Hermione had her way.

The bed had been decorated to look as if it were floating on the light blue carpet, rather then just sitting on the floor. The heavier furniture had been replaced by a light cherry wood colored set. There was an amour sitting where the closet used to be.

"Will that be enough room for your clothes?" I asked shocked at how small it was compared to the walk it it had been before. I could see that by converting what was the closet she got more room for more books, as showcased by the fact that they were all now bookshelves there too, but surely a women needed her clothes? Pam did.

"I enchanted it when I transfigured it. So long as it has clothing in there it has endless compactly."

"That's really handy." I murmured. She thanked me and flounced into the walk in bathroom. I followed. I was shocked by how much work she had done here. It looked like a small pond in a meadow with how she had decorated it.

"I think I love magic." I told her. I loved how much she liked nature too. She seemed to enjoy the simple pleasures of life and natural beauty. She was extraordinary. I am sure Eric will be just as amazed by what she has created in these last hours.

Hermione's stomach rumbled and I glanced over at her.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch yesterday, I think. I was too nervous to eat before the battle started and there was nothing here to eat." I wanted to hit something. I was very upset with myself for not seeing to all of her needs. I would need to remember to ensure she had food to eat.

"Lets go look up local deliveries and have something ordered in for you." I told her. She looked sheepishly at me.

"I don't have any American money." She admitted.

"Don't worry, Eric or I will take care of it until you can get some converted." She sighed relieved. If she knew I never planned for her to convert that money then she probably would not be so easy going about all this. She much like Miss Stackhouse, was prideful. Just like Eric too for that matter.

I took her down and looked some local eateries up online. I would prefer to take her to dinner myself but with the sun still up this was my only option. Still though, I could manage to turn this into an occasion.

I left her sitting on the couch while I zipped around the house finding everything I needed. Soon I had a tablecloth on the table with a candle lit in the center. I would have put out some plates but Eric did not have any. Instead when the door rang I zipped to answer it before Hermione could get up. The delivery boy looked at me with lust in his eyes. I growled at him, quickly paid and slammed the door in his face.

I was lucky that they included some of that plastic ware for Hermione to eat with. I quickly set out her food and turned to the microwave with a bottle of Royalty Blend. When it went off I called for Hermione.

"Dinner is ready." I could not help the ball of anticipation that curled up in my belly. It wasn't much but I was hopeful that she would appreciate my efforts on her behalf. When she saw it her face lit up.

"What's this?" Her voice had barely contained excitement.

"I was thinking it could be our first date." I told her. I folded my hands behind my back and watched her carefully. Her smile got brighter. Her eyes dropped from mine suddenly shy.

"I would like that." She was adorable in her bashfulness. It made me wonder though if I was the only one to ever really do something like this for her. Surely not, she was very beautiful.

I moved over and pulled her chair out, and when she sat pushed her in a bit. Then took my own seat.

"If I would have known I would have dressed up a bit." She said taking in me wearing a button down shirt over black slacks. I had changed after I had gotten the candle and table cloth set on the table.

"You look beautiful to me." She bit her lip and blushed a bit.

"Thank you Godric." It was my turn to feel bashful as I apologized for not having plates. She assured me that this was perfect just the way it was. She asked me what it was like no longer having to hide being a vampire. I told her how different it was. From there conversation seemed to flow. She was very witty and clever. Hermione had a broad range of knowledge and was not ashamed to let it flow. Over all by the time she had eaten her fill, I was delighted that I had her for a Mate. It once again affirmed my Gods supported me. After all not everyone is gifted with a Mate, let alone a Mate like Hermione.

By the time Eric was up dinner was done and the food put away. Hermione had enthused about dinner and I felt like the King of All. I was right and she did appreciate the gestures. The kiss she gave me minutes before Eric got up curled my toes and made me want to weep with the perfection of it. If I wasn't sure she was perfect before now, well then I was an idiot.


	16. Chapter 15

Hermione POV

You would think eating without plates would make things weird, but when you are the only one eating it is perfectly acceptable. Besides, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. No one had ever taken me on a date before, let alone created one. It made my chest tight with emotion. I felt like I could choke on the affection I felt in that moment.

By the time my father was up I was curled up on the couch leaning against Godric, both of us reading books. Dad had stepped upstairs and took us in before nodding approval and sitting down across from us,

"Sookie called and left a message." I informed him nodding toward the answering machine he had. He was up instantly and I couldn't help but smile at how fast he moved to hear what she had to say. He deleted the first three messages from telemarketers while saying something about getting Stan back for glamouring people into calling him. Finally a pretty southern voice came online, the same pretty one I heard earlier while I scrounged for food.

"Hi, erm, Eric, It's Sookie. I have a Maenad problem here. I'm at Merlotte's with Sam and my brother but we are kinda stuck here. If you could call or maybe come help? I would owe you one. Okay, when you get this, please call. Bye." I watched my fathers face through the whole message, he was visibly happy at the first of the message, by the end he was concerned.

"She sounds really sweet." I offered up. Dad's fangs were down and he was pacing. Absently he thanked me before reaching for the phone and dialing Merlotte's.

"I really need to get her a cell phone." He mutters while waiting for the phone to connect. I turned to Godric and met his striking green eyes. I couldn't help myself I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and started purring. It was comforting. I smiled up at him. Godric reached up and covered my hand with his keeping it on his cheek. I admit I tuned out everything but Godric purring and the sensation of his cool, smooth skin under my palm.

Dad cursing brought me back from my Godric daze. He dropped his hand down from mine and I removed my hand from his as we both turned to Dad.

"Just because its in a foreign language does not mean it's not still a curse." I tell him getting a glare in reply.

"Godric I need your help." He states. Godric nods.

"I'll go get my things." I say. I know of plenty of potions still in my bag.

"You are not going."

"The hell I am not!" I state. Instead of leaving the room I pull my wand out and accio my beaded bag. I was not taking a chance they were leaving without me.

"I would rather you stay behind too." Godric states. I look at him angrily. Like hell.

"If you would rather go mad due to the maenad then fine!" I pull away from him and catch my bag. I would just put a tracer on them and follow along. I wave my wand and concentrate on what I want and soon I can see glowing dots in my mind. Perfect.

"If you know a spell that will prevent madness then cast it." I raise my brows at my Dad's impatient and rude attitude.

"Fine." I wave my wand and say the words out loud this time. "It will only last for two hours."

"Perfect." Dad kisses my forehead and is outside. Godric gives me a quick intense kiss on the lips and leaves with a promise of more later. I monitor their dots moving further and further away.

I cannot believe they would leave me behind. I am a tactical advantage, especially with my magic being even stronger thanks to the infusion of vampire blood. They obviously do not know Hermione Granger if they think for one moment that I would sit back out of a fight when those I love are involved.

When the dots stopped moving I assumed they were at the meeting site. I have never apparated to somewhere I have not seen before. I could only hope I did not splinch myself. I pictured Godric and my father. Within seconds I was before them.

Lesson one never startle vampires. I was up against the nearest wall hands around my throat and an angry Father looming over me. When he registered it was me he immediately dropped his hands but looked just as angry.

"Hermione." I messaged my throat and glared, trying to stand up against his anger though I was terrified. What could he do though? I was here. Plus, he wouldn't kill me no matter what.

"Who's this?" Sookie's southern lilt interrupted our glaring.

"My daughter, Hermione."

"Like your real daughter? I thought Vampires couldn't have kids?" She asked.

"They can when witches interfere." She accepted that without asking anymore questions. I however heard the double meaning behind his words.

"I never agreed to stay behind." I tried to defend myself. I got twin growls for that and I finally tore my gaze away from Dad and to Godric who looked furious. His green eyes were ablaze with twin flames. I wanted to maintain my stance on this situation but his anger cooled mine. I looked away from him and to the floor before I could stop myself. "I can help." I offer instead in a voice that is soft.

"With your permission Eric, I will take care of this later." Godric growls. I swallowed hard. What would he do.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I protested.  
"Deliberately putting yourself in danger is doing something." Godric replied curtly. Oh Merlin. I suddenly remembered a conversation we had about him punishing me if I put myself in danger after the war was over.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed suddenly angry again. If he even thought of spanking me then I would find a way to make him pay.

"Would you rather I do it now?" He threatened. I had my wand out instantly.

"If you all could fight later we have a Maenad to take care of." A strawberry blonde haired man said pushing himself between Godric and myself.

"Right of course." I was ashamed I lost sight of the mission.

"She's here now." The blonde man says.

"Shut it, Shifter."

"He's right." Sookie answers. "If she can help then I do not see a problem."

"I can help."

"No, you cannot." Dad snarls

"Oh, Eric." Sookie says, "please just tell her the plan. We'll go from there."

"We are sacrificing the shifter." He says. A real shifter? That is so fascinating. They are very rare in comparison to the rest of the natural were's. Wait did he say sacrifice? Not before I got my questions answered. Or after.

"You cannot sacrifice someone, remember there are always other options!"

"We will be feeding him blood afterwords."

Godric seeing me getting angry calmly explains everything. I supply blood replenishing potions instead and it is accepted instantly by both vampires. They didn't want to share their blood anyway. So with the plan in place the first group sets out. Eric, Sam, and Sookie. Jason, the Sheriff of this town, Godric and I are left behind.

"Shall we?" Godric asked but I could tell he was not happy about it. I nodded and embraced him once we were outside. He took to the air strong arms firm around me, holding me close.

We got there just in time to hide behind the side of the house and watch everything play out. The smell of some giant meat statue was wafting our way turning my stomach. There was a group of black eyed people in an orgy. I was shocked never seeing such a thing between one couple let alone a lot. Sookie was crying and begging Eric not to turn Sam over. She really was a good actress. Dad was pushing the Shifter to the Maenad who took him gleefully.

I was not used to inaction. Really the only reason I was here was to distribute the potions that I had promised. That and to fix the bystanders. I was calm and content to let them all do their thing until the Maenad started hurting the people who were now gathered around her. The maenad did this shaking thing and they all cried out. It reminded me to much of my being tortured and I could not just stand idly by. I drew out my wand and aimed only to find myself turned and facing Godric. His hand went to my wand and lightly applied pressure pushing my hand down. His green eyes were intense as he shook his head at me. He leaned down to my ear.

"Steady Hermione. It will be fine. Let them do this."

"But she is torturing them."

Suddenly screaming from the Maenad occurs. She starts yelling about her sacrifice being destroyed. We both look over, his arms settling around me and pulling me against him as if to restrain me. Instead I melted into him. I felt him start in surprise. I contemplated for just one second taking advantage of him relaxing but discarded it, he was too fast. Plus if I had to be held back who better to be held against?

"See, it's all going according to plan." He says when Sookie darts out running by us. She is quickly followed by enraged Maenad. We quickly dart to where the Shifter is bleeding out. Eric has pressure applied to the wound on his stomach and I quickly pull out my potions. I quickly have him downing a wound closing potion followed by two blood replenishing potions. When he is well he runs off changing form to a white bull. We watch him go for a second.

"You alright?" Eric asks as he licks off the blood from the shifter from his hands.

"Of course."

"Good lets go make sure this is done." He zooms off after Sookie and the Maenad. Godric picks me up and starts after him. We are just in time to see Sam pull out the Maenads heart and her collapse.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Compared to everything else I have faced it really was, and I did not get to do much.

"Let's go take care of the townspeople while the Shifter cleans up his mess."

"You're not going to glamour them all are you?"

"They shouldn't remember anything now that they are coming out of the Maenads influence." Godric states. He finally lets go of me completely when we get back to where everyone is congregated, looking around confused. I didn't see anyone who needed additional spells so I calmly called them all.

"Excuse me everyone! If you could go home now it would be appreciated." Sookie calls out and everyone staggers around leaving. "I do hope no one is driving." She says looking worriedly after everyone. I stop myself from laughing. She is too sweet.

"Great now that this is over we will be taking our leave." Godric's voice has taken on a darker tone. I immediately knows what he has planned, his punishment and am eager to stall until I can come up with a way out of it.

"But I just met Sookie. I would love to get to know her." Sookie, the traitor yawns tiredly but smiles brightly.

"I would love to get to know you too! After all it isn't often I met humans I cannot read!" She is enthusiastic. I move forward toward her to take her arm but find my way blocked by a scowling Godric who merely scoops me up again and takes flight. I start hitting his shoulders.

"Enough, Hermione. Be calm." He orders. That enrages me and I start squirming harder. I remember I am a witch and reach for my wand only for him to snag my arm with his free arm. "For every struggle from this point on I will be adding on a swat."

"You spank me and it will be the last time you touch me!" I swear voice shrieking.

"You will learn not to put yourself in dangerous situations when you have other means. Eric and I had it well in hand we did not need you there." His voice is too calm in contrast to my heated one.

"The potions!" I exclaim in excuse.

"We could have given him our blood."

"Your blood is sacred." I counter angry that he would give another his blood.

"You could have given us the potions." I hate when someone is logical. Maybe Harry had rubbed off on me too much and I had a saving people thing too. I seemed not to be able to cope if I didn't stay out of the action.

"Alright. Fine. I won't do it again. You don't have to spank me." I told him, maybe if I am rational too he will let this go.

"I know you won't. You will remember this every time you even think about it."

When we land he sets me down and despite myself I start running. I think he lets me get five steps before he catches me. He growls at me his nose immediately goes to the crease in my neck.

"Don't ever run from a predator." His fangs lightly graze my neck and I shiver. I do not mean to but those fangs had brought me such pleasure last time they were out. I never thought that I would be turned on in a situation like this, where I was running to save my own behind. Literally.

"If you do this, I won't trust you."

"If I don't you won't trust me to keep my word." He tells me. He is right in a way. If he backs down then I will not believe he is truthful, that he would not follow through with what he says.

"I don't want to do this." I say as he lets me go and takes a step back. His hand appears over my shoulder. I reach up and take it.

"Would you rather Eric does it?" I cringe as he leads me into the house at the thought.

"No. I don't see why you have to do it either." I tell him.

"Because you need to listen to me and your father when we tell you something for your safety. Because you cannot be putting yourself in danger anymore, you are too important to Eric and especially to me." He guides us over to the sofa and sits down before patting his knees and looking up at me. I bite my lip and he closes his eyes on a moan.

"Don't do that." He tells me. I look at him questioningly. "Don't bite your lip. It drives me crazy." I continued to kneed my bottom lip and within a moment I feel myself on his lap legs to either side of his and his lips on mine.

His hands were on my bottom pulling me into his hard length. We both moaned. Suddenly his hand was gone and I felt a sharp sting on my bottom. I pulled back and he looked at me. Then I felt another, followed by three move. They were not harsh, in fact they were just enough to sting my bottom and flood wetness to my core. Godric's green eyes twinkled wickedly after the second stinging slap to my behind. I couldn't stop wiggling on top of him with each spank.

"I thought you were going to spank me?" I asked breathlessly when he stopped

"I did. If you want me to do it harder-"

"No, no, this was fine." I assure him. He nods.

"Next time I will not pull my spanks back, they will not be pleasurable." He assures me. I believe him. I was to wound up though to continue this discussion. I leaned forward and took his lips with mine my tongue begging entrance into his mouth. He immediately opened for me and I sighed into the kiss at the pure contentment that filled me at the slow, deep kiss we shared. It wasn't hurried but it slowly increased in passion.

"Why don't we take this to my room?" I panted out when we ended the kiss. His eyes lit up and before I could so much as move we were in my room.


	17. Chapter 16

Godric POV

Her back was against the bed, her legs wrapped around my hips as they ground into each other. Her neck was arched back giving me access to the column of her throat where I kissed and nipped, fangs drawing small spots of blood, which I soothed with his tongue.

"If we do this you are mine." I told her.

"I thought I was already yours?" Hermione questioned. I took her lips hungrily at her response. It was a huge turn on to hear her say she was already his. My inner monster howled victoriously and he dug his hands into her hair pulling her head back and attacking her neck with vigor.

"You will exchange blood with me again." I panted out in unnecessary breaths. She hesitated so I kissed her again. After the drugging kiss she nodded her head. My lips moved down to the v-neck and I kissed her cleavage. With a grumble I ripped her shirt open exposing her lavender lace bra. Hermione gasped and arched under my tongue as I wrapped it around her hard nipple through the lace. The feel of my cool tongue against the rough lace drove her crazy and she writhed under my ministrations. Her small hands clutched my hair pulling me closer. My free hand moved down to her jeans and I quickly undid them, ripping them in my haste. I switched breasts and she continued to arch into me, her soft voice begging me for more.

I pulled back long enough to destroy her pretty bra and free her breasts. They bounced enticingly and I was quick to palm one before returning my mouth to her breast. Sucking the nipple I used one fang and pricked it causing her to cry out as I sucked the blood from the small puncture. My Hermione liked a little pain with her pleasure.

I was impatient to see all of her so I quickly pulled her jeans down her long legs and took them off of her. She was blissfully barefoot. I stopped and kissed her ankles and then began to kiss my way up those long legs. I pulled back wanting to see all of her.

She was a picture her curly hair spread out around her face. Her face flushed and getting redder as she noticed me just looking at her. Her heaving breasts tipped by mocha nipples and large aeorolas contracted beautifully into hard nubs, aching to be played with some more. Her hands came up to cover her breasts but I gently grabbed them and stopped her.

"No, you are beautiful, never hide from me."

She nodded blushing down past her breasts but let her arms fall lax. I let go of them and smoothed my hands along her thighs.

"Spread your legs for me. I want to see all of you." I wanted to see her pink lips covered in her dew. She tentatively spread her legs for me and I could see her pink and beautiful spread before me, legs outside mine. The smell of her sweet and heady. I moved my hand to the thatch of neat curls above her womanhood and slid them down. Spreading her neither lips further I moved down my mouth hovering above her nub. I let a breath from my mouth swirl about her wetness causing her to squirm away. I placed my hands firmly on her hips stopping her and bracing her for what was next.

I dipped my tongue in for a taste and ecstasy exploded on my tastebuds. The musky taste of her womanhood would keep me happy for quite some time. The only thing that tasted better to me was her blood. I licked around her swollen nub a few times driving her closer to madness before her whimpers finally induced me to directly lick her. I flicked her clit several times and she was so primed up that with a loud cry she came calling my name, her fingers flexing in my hair and pulling me closer. I kept licking through her orgasm until her body finally sagged. I kissed up her body and to her lips. Her hands were soothing over my back. I kissed her lips.

"It's my turn now." She whispered pushing at my shoulders. I shook my head.

"Next time." I bit my wrist and held it up to her rosy lips. She opened her mouth and started taking my blood. I moaned at the pleasure and sank my fangs into her neck. I reached between us and lined myself up to her sopping entrance, and as I sucked I slowly slid into her tight passage.

My Gods did she feel incredible, her muscles squeezing in protest of the unfamiliar. But she was made for me and soon her muscles were clenching to pull me further in. Her sheath stretched for my length and girth and soon I was all the way inside her. I wasn't surprised there was no maidenhead, she fought in a war and rode a broomstick and other assorted beasts after all. No this way the only pain she would feel was the unfamiliar burn of my stretching her. It quickly passed and soon she was thrusting against me, her hands on my ass trying to get me to move. I pulled out slowly then thrust to the hilt slowly. It was torture for us both, but I was determined her first time would be making love and not fucking. I would claim her that way later.

I sped up as Hermione panted in pleasure, her voice chanting my name. Has there ever been a sweeter sound? My wound closed and she stopped drinking, kissing my wrist. Her lips were bloody and I kissed her, licking her lips before kissing her desperately. I snaked my fingers down to her nub and rubbed her in time with my thrusts. Soon her walls were contracting around me and she called out to Merlin. I roared in triumph as her hot walls milked my cock. A bright blue light engulfed us for a moment sending us into another intense orgasm.

Hermione lay in the circle of my arms, her head resting on my chest as she traced my tattoos with her small hands. She seemed especially fascinated with the Chiefs tattoo around my neck.

"What does this one mean?" She asked.

"It was a mark of Chief in my tribe," I told her. "I earned it in my 13th year when I beat out all the other combatants for the title and right to lead." I was proud of that mark. She seemed fascinated.

"You were so young."

"Old enough to start having children and to lead battles."

"Did you lead many?"

"Yes. It was about the time that Rome started to invade my lands. By the time I reached 17 I had bloodied my sword many times. In this you and I are the same. I too was captured and tortured before I was turned by my tormenter."

"Appius, right?"

"Yes. He was a cruel Master. I vowed never to be like him, and to my knowledge I have managed to uphold that vow."

"You are very honorable, I have no doubt you kept that vow."

"Did you get this scar," I traced my fingers down from below her left breast down a purple scar that bisected down to her right hip. "fighting in the war?"

"It was the one I got at the Department of Mysteries." She admitted. "It almost killed me."

The thought of her dying angered me. I took a deep breath of her scent calming almost instantly.

"I can feel your emotions." Hermione admitted.

"Can you also send me emotions?"

"I'll be able to do that?"

"Oh yes, much like I can send you emotions and influence you." I told her. "It may not occur until the third exchange on your side though."

"How long will this bond last?" What did I tell her? I did not want to lie, but I did not want her to know that one more exchange and it was unbreakable. I wanted her bonded to me fully first.

"I think I hear your Father coming home." I answer instead. I will tell her about blood bonds later.

"You are trying to get out of telling me." She is very astute.

"Yes. I don't want to ruin our evening."

"And you assume telling me will anger me."

"It may."

"Tell me." She tells me and pinches my nipple. I startle and my fangs run down. I groan and bury my face in her hair.

"If you don't want to talk anymore do that again." I tell her kissing the crown of her head. She tweaked my nipple again and I palmed her thighs pulling her to straddle me.

"You wanted answers." I tell her again although I am already ducking my head and taking one of her luscious nipples into my mouth and sucking. Her back arched and she grabbed my ready length running her hand up and down it spreading the pre-cum. I moaned under her ministrations.

"Later. I want you more." She tells me. She rears up and takes slowly lines me up with her entrance. Slowly she impales herself on me. Both of us moan out at the same time. Her name spills from my lips.

"Hermione, you're so hot and tight." I praise her. She starts moving propelling herself up my length and rotating her hips as she comes back down. She feels so great that I have to fight to keep my heavy lidded eyes from closing and to keep meeting her beautiful blues. Soon we reach a cresendo together and climax the world going out of focus and a roar ripping from my chest.

Still sheathed inside her as she rests against my body I trace my hands across her shoulders and hold her close as her breathing evens out and she falls into an exhausted sleep. I want to keep her forever. I will keep her forever. No one, even Hermione is going to stop me. I just have to figure out how to broach the topic with her.


	18. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

A/N: Feel free to use this concept. I have no beta so all errors are my own. Please leave reviews so that Godric or Eric will visit your dreams.

Hermione POV

When I woke it was to a sore feeling between my legs. It was a pleasant sort of soreness and exactly what I imagined when I had read about sex and everything afterwords. I was tucked up under the blankets and the sun was high outside. I blinked and stretched lazily. My hand came into contact with a piece of paper and I was quick to snatch it up. I felt giddy and excited to see what it had to say.

_My Dearest Hermione,  
I go to my day rest thinking about you. Last night was the best of my life. I would be honored if when I wake up you would join me on an outing. There is a beautiful lake here I would love to show you. Please enjoy the rest of your day. _

_Your devoted servant,  
Godric_

_P.S. You look gorgeous in repose_

I fought the urge to blush at his compliment. I looked forward to tonight. I jumped up and headed to the luxury shower in suite. I looked at myself in the mirror checking to see if anything was noticeably different. I knew it was irrational but I couldn't help myself. There was nothing different, except maybe my eyes held a little more knowing then they had before. Everything from my bushy hair to my small toes was the same. I sighed and went to turn away from the mirror when I noticed a mark where my neck and shoulder met exactly where Godric had bitten me last. It was a small circle that radiated outward from the center into swirls surrounded by a braided rope. I leaned closer and noticed there was a green boarder around the mark. All in all it was beautiful and fascinating. I had to find out what exactly it was. I wanted to say it reminded me of a soul mark, the mark of someone who completed a Mating with their Mate. That made no sense though. I would know once I researched magical markings.

In the mean time though I would research blood exchanges, as that seemed more important with how eager Godric was to exchange. It would not due to be caught off guard. Half an hour later I was facilitating between anger and twisted pleasure. I was angry because Godric was trying to bind me to him permanately without my permission. I was pleased because Godric wanted to tie me to him and I strongly liked that idea. I wasn't sure what to do, it was very quick to have that type of tie with a man I just met. Vampires and other supernaturals moved much quicker then humans though.

However, Godric never really formalized anything. Neither did I, but Godric was going strait to tying me to him without anything in between. Why would he do this? Blood bonds were nothing to enter lightly in any realm, but especially a vampire one. How was he so sure that he wanted me to be his companion? Right now, with only the two exchanges things were uneven and she was in his thrall. He could literally influence her in any way possible via emotions. The only thing I could do at this point was insist on the third exchange so we would be on even footing and I could feel his emotions and block his influence. It would take decades for the exchanges to wear off at this rate, which was my other option and that would not work for me.

So where did that leave me? I was going to ensure I was completely blood bound to Godric, force him to do so if he had only planned to leave it at just the two exchanges so he could control the situation. I was no one's blood slave, which is what I would be if things stayed like this. Okay, to be fair it is what I would potentially be and there was no way in hell I would leave that as even an option. Not that I believe Godric would really do that to me. I was Eric Northman's daughter after all.

If Godric did refuse to complete the blood bond, well let's just say I had a spell that would tie us together so completely that even a blood bond would pale in comparison. It was dark magic though and I would rather not use it unless he left me no choice. I would do what I had to for my freedom.

Plus, lets face it, if I had to be tied to someone for my life then I am glad it is Godric. He is not only a great man, vampire, person, in general, he meets most of the things I want in a man. He is also strong enough to protect me and himself. He is dangerous without it threatening me personally. Plus he is very good looking. Not to mention that in bed he is to die for. Just thinking about him makes me wet. So really, I am not getting a bad deal. Besides, it is not like we have to be more then companions forever should he tire of me or me of him. Though, I doubt I will tire of him. I am assuming that Godric does not believe he will tire of me either, or he would not have even done the first exchange.

That night I met Godric wearing a nice skirt and dress shirt. It was going to be a balmy evening and I wanted something that I would be cool in but I could still look good in. Underneath I decided to skip out on the underwear. I felt naughty and sexy at the same time, but I also wanted easier access for what I hoped would happen at the lake. I hoped it would surprise Godric and he would enjoy it.

I was drying my dishes from dinner, which I had bought when I went to the store for groceries and incidentals earlier today, (my dad had wonderful cars by the way, even if I did drive one illegally), when I felt cool hands surround my waist and pull me against a firm hard back. It was three hours before sunset, around his normal time for waking, plus the body was familiar so I knew it was Godric. I relaxed my body against his and let me head fall back as his supple lips started kissing my neck.

His lips finally stopped kissing my neck when he reached where that strange mark was. He pulled back in surprise.

"What's this?"

"It was there when I woke this morning. I take it that it wasn't there last night?"

"It wasn't there when I bit you." He confirmed. "After that I admit I was focusing on other parts of you." I just nodded.

"I liked you focusing on those other parts." I confirm. His rich chuckle sent shivers down my spine. He leaned closer, his cool breath splaying over the mark. He laved it with his tongue.

"It looks like a symbol as my time as human. In fact it reminds me of-" He trailed off for a minute. I turned in his arms. He looked pleased

"Reminds you of what?"

"The traditional marriage symbol of the Chieftain. It's the mark my wife would have taken." He said as he pulled back to meet my eyes.

If that was true, then the magic symbol was related directly to him, which means we are magically linked somehow. Beyond blood bonds that is. What exactly did it pertain to beyond that. Was it a soul mark? I had dismissed that earlier, but it appeared after we first had sex and he recognized it as a marriage symbol of his people. It fit everything I knew, which was very little, about Soul Marks. If it was a Soul Mark then deep magic was at work here. It would mean that Godric was mine forever and I was his. Oh Merlin, what a scary and comforting thing it would be.

"You are deep in thought." Godric said bringing me back to the now.

"Just thinking about the mark." I admitted. He leaned forward and took my lips and as our tongues met my thoughts focused on him completely.

"I would rather you think of only me." He pulled away from me with a smile tinted with lust. His green eyes had darkened.

"Oh I am." I admit snaking my hands up and into his short hair. I ran my hands through it and he purred leaning back into my hands, his beautiful eyes closing. I swallowed back a giggle. There was no way such a sound would ever leave my throat. I stood with him, me petting him, pressed against his body for a few minutes before my body started to tire. Before I could say anything I was summarily picked up by my thighs and set atop the counter putting me eye to eye with Godric. I hummed in pleasure being at so intimate an angle and leaned forward to kiss his nose causing his eyes to snap open. He gave me a fangy grin.

"You look beautiful tonight." Godric told me. I blushed a little and smiled back. He was very sweet to me.

"Thank you." What else do you say to compliments? To deny someone when they give you a compliment, whether you believe them or not, is just rude. His smile widened and he leaned forward nuzzling where I was marked.

"You really like that spot."

"Your smell is concentrated there the most. It is also where I would mark you as mine if my blood did not heal you." He told me. I wasn't sure how much I liked that he would mark me. It made me feel tingly inside even as I knew it shouldn't. I could not deny the idea of liking him owning me to a point. So long as I owned him in return. I reached up and rubbed the same spot on him.

"Well here is where I would mark you." I told him. Now that I think about it there is a spell that could mark a vampires skin. What would I put there though? Property of H.G? No, I would put a matching symbol there. It really wasn't fair that if I did bear a Soul Mark that I was the only one who would be marked being the less dominate of the two of us. Look at that, I am accepting the possibility without destroying anything or researching it to death. And Harry said that I was incapable of such things.

Suddenly his hand which had been rubbing my outer thigh stopped and he concentrated on the spot where my knickers were conspicuously absent. He moaned and dipped his head down to rest his forehead against mine.

"You are not wearing panties." He told me, voice gruff.

"No. I am not." My voice was breathy as he spread my legs and stepped between them. I could feel the heat of him against me. His hands went to the hem of my skirt and slowly drew it up passed my knees and up until he had bared me to his eyes. I closed my eyes briefly trying to get over my embarrassment at him seeing me so exposed again.

A low growl started coming from his chest as he took me in. Suddenly he was on his knees before me and had pulled me to the counter edge and his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked my button. A soft keen escaped me as he licked me. I felt his finger enter me as he licked me and my back arched, my hands going to his hair to pull him closer to my pussy.

"You taste so good." He breathed against my entrance and added another finger. Soon I was writhing against his face as he ate me out. Before long I could not hold back and I cried out my release. Godric pulled back eyes triumphant. He immediately stood back up over my boneless form and kissed me hard, tongue opening my lips. I could taste my musk on his tongue and it had me deepening the kiss trying to get more. It was also a major turn on. I reached out to his trousers and set about pulling them down over his hard length.

"My turn." I told him hopping down off the counter and shimming down his body. I landed on my knees infant of his turgid length. He was so thick and hard and to me he was beautiful. I learned in and kissed the tip of his head my hands going to his thighs to brace myself. I leaned back and rolled my eyes up to meet his as I licked my lips of the salty droplet that had been his precum. He growled down at me fangs fully extended and eyes black as pitch. I could tell he was holding himself back from just taking me there. I commend his self control. Let's see if I can break it.

Leaning forward again I licked the slit on the head of his cock, my tongue seeking out more of his taste. I slowly took his head into my mouth. His girth was impressive and I had to stretch myself to get around him. I took him in as far as I could and not choke then sucked as I pulled back. I quickly slipped back down at his moan taking him in until he hit the back of my throat. There was no way I would be able to swallow him down yet. I moved my hand from his thigh to circle the rest of his length and work it up and down as I took him down to the back of my mouth and sucked up his length again. I moved my other hand to his balls and slowly circled them with my hand. I pulled back from his cock to take first one of his balls into my mouth then the other. His hand moved to my hair where he entombed his hands. He did not push or pull me, simply resting his hands in my hair.

I finally moved back to his beautifully hard length. I sucked him down again and again, swirling my tongue around his head with each accent, going faster and faster. Within minutes his hands tightened in my hair and with a grunt he came in my mouth. I swallowed down his warm cum, tasting him at the back of my tongue as I did so. I slowly pull back licking my lips making sure that I got everything. I leaned back on my heels and met his hot glance. I could see him hardening again out of the bottom of my eyes. He quickly reached down and grabbed me below my arms pulling me up and against him.

The next moment my back is against the wall and my skirt is around my waist again. My legs are wrapped around his hips and I can feel him hard and ready against my slit. He rocks against me a few times and each time I feel his head hitting my clit causing me to cry out each time. My head tilted back exposing my neck to him and he immediately took advantage.

He reached between us and with a thrust was inside me to the hilt. I gasped feeling him so deep inside me. He felt so good and I felt complete. My hips thrust against his trying to make him move. He denied me at first holding me against him as he attacked my neck with kisses and licks.

When he finally started to move, his hands holding under my thighs and at arse I let out a sigh of relief and started to meet his thrusts with my own. When he finished with my neck and moved to my lips where he nibbled until our tongues met hungrily. When he pulled back so I could breath my lips went to his neck this time where I nipped him receiving small growls and harder thrusts for my efforts. It felt so good, he felt so good, and his sounds made me crazy.

"Bite me." He grit out. I stopped licking his neck and bit hard. I felt his skin break under my dull teeth. I tasted his delicious blood fill my mouth. I could feel his fangs sink into my skin as ecstasy exploded inside me. My world narrowed focus to my hot pussy, my heart, and the blood in my mouth. White heat exploded inside me and I pulled away from Godric screaming my pleasure to the heavens as he pulled back from me and let out a roar.

I instantly felt my pleasure double as we both climaxed. I could feel his contentment mix with mine. I also felt his sense of triumph as well as his joy. I felt him pull out of me and pull me into his arms as we moved over to the couch. He plopped down and set me in his lap. I could feel everything he felt and it felt wonderful if not a little overwelming.

"You are mine now." He said.

"I already told you. I already was." I can feel his smugness through our new bond and I hit him lightly on his chest.

"No, I mean, you cannot ever leave me now. You should be feeling my emotions. We cannot lie to each other. We are one now until one of us dies."

"I know." I admit. "I read up on blood bonds today. What I want to know is why you were so sure you wanted one with me."

"You are not mad?"

"Had you not finished bonding with me I would have been. It would have been to easy for you to influence me and make me a blood slave with only two of the exchanges." I confess trying not to get angry at the thought of being anyones slave. I fought a war to prevent that fate from happening to Muggleborns after all. "I was prepared to make you finish the bond." I confess. "I was angry earlier, but the thought of you wanting to keep me forever also took some of the sting out of everything. It felt right."

"That's because it is right." Godric told me kissing me. He startled suddenly and cringed. When I looked at him concerned he shrugged at me and smiled.

"Your father is up. The good news is he if far away so he likely spent the night at Miss Stackhouse's." I sighed in relief. I am not ashamed of what I have done with Godric, but I did not want to deal with my father in the least. Especially with him knowing about my sex life.

An hour later, having been curled against Godric and talking about his past, the sun finally set. As promised we flew out to the lake on my father's property. It was beautiful. The sun had warmed the water significantly too. I managed to entice Godric into stripping down and joining me in the water where we played around. Water glistening down his body, which I followed with my tongue, we made love under the stars twice more this night before he felt my exhaustion and flew us back to my Dad's house.

Our perfect night came to an end the moment we arrived back as my dad was waiting for us face like thunder and fangs down.

"You have had sex." He stated baldly as Godric set me down and pushed me slightly behind him.


	19. Chapter 18

Eric POV

The first thing I smelled when I entered my house was sex. There were only two people who were currently in residence with me and that left my Maker and my daughter. My Maker and my daughter. My fucking maker and my only daughter. Fuck! By Odin, I'll kill him! A haze of anger took me for the first time since I was a newborn and had gotten a lead on my family's killers, before I learned to master my emotions.

The red haze lifted from my eyes and I took in the destroyed kitchen. The counter where I smelled them was ripped out and quartz shattered to tiny pieces. The wall too was ripped clean off leaving a giant hole. I was lucky it wasn't load-bearing. The fridge was dented in several spots. In all I could have done worse damage. I did not appreciate the scent of my daughter and Godric having sex.

The second hour they were gone had me calming down even more. I could have used my bond to track them down but had I gone I may have said something I regret. Or worse tried to kill Godric.

The next four hours had me thinking rationally about the situation. Hermione was my daughter but she was Godric's Mate. She may not be a legal adult in this time but in my human time she would have been married by now and with child at the very least. It was still disconcerting to me, and it still angered me, but if I was honest it was because I was not ready to let my daughter go having just got her, and it felt like I was having to.

The next hour I had gotten angrier again and had decided to forbid Godric entrance to my homes. Let him go to ground for the day!

The last hour before they got home I had become subdued and depressed. Why my daughter? Did Godric not care that she was mine first? Did he not care that I just found her? Did she care nothing for the fact that I just found her? Did she not care that I was her father? Did she want to get away from me that much? Yes, some of it was irrational, but it did not matter. It hurt just the same. I hurt just the same.

I met them at the front door.

"You've had sex." Hermione blushed in embarrassment and sputtered from her position slightly behind Godric where he had moved her upon seeing me and feeling my emotions.

"Yes." Godric stated. We were silent for a moment. It should not have felt like a hit that he admitted it, especially since I had the evidence in spades, but it did.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked my daughter who quickly shook her head no. I felt relieved although I knew deep down he would never harm her.

"Well come on inside." I directed at her. Godric removed his hand from her and she paused awkwardly once between the two of us before continuing inside. Godric made a move to follow her but I put my hand on his chest.

"Not you." He stopped and looked at me but made no other move. He looked into my eyes and held my gaze.

"What is it my Childe?" He asked, subtly reminding me of his advanced position and warning me to tread lightly all in his mild tone.

"I do not want you here tonight." I told him. I felt him open the bond and send me understanding.

"I will go to ground this night." He said turning his back on me. "We completed our blood bond so she will likely sleep until tomorrow night." Then he took off into the air going to find a place to rest for the day.

I went inside and found Hermione standing in front of the destroyed kitchen.

"I'm sorry." she motioned to the kitchen. "I should have thought about how you would take me doing something like this under your roof."

"It's not that." She raised a brow, "Okay not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"He's taking you from me." I admit again to her.

"You said that last time we talked about this, and I will tell you again you are not losing me."

"We hardly have gotten to know each other and he has taken you away completely now."

"The blood bond?"

"That is another way he is now tied to you. You are his now. All but his wife."

"He is mine too."

"Yes but he has had millennia of experiences. You are just seventeen and just got out of a war, this is hardly the best time for you to make such large decisions."

"It is already too late, and I was not going to leave the bond opened and not complete it once I found out about it. In all honesty once we exchanged once it was for the best to complete this."

"He should have waited for you to be ready."

"I was ready, for the sex at least."

"He was greedy enough to want to bond you to him right away."

"Would you not do the same with Sookie?"

"What I do with Sookie is no one's business." I tell her sternly. She just looked at me until I admitted I would but that it was not the same.

"It is the same, you have not known her long from what I understand and she is always vulnerable from getting into supernatural trouble. It makes it no different from Godric and myself. Besides that the blood bond with Godric is unbreakable. He is always going to be a part of me now just as he is a part of you. Just as I am a part of you. You are going to have to accept it. To cut him out would be to cut out a part of me."

"You speak as if you love him."

"I do not love him, not yet, but I am starting to. He is nothing but kind to me."

"He is not always a good vampire, the way he is with you is a way he is unlike to anyone else." I confess to her. I do not want to warn her off but I want her to know who Godric is. He is dangerous. One of the most deadly vampires in the United States with my following shortly behind.

"I realize that, the vampire world is vicious and he has to be so too. So long as he is not like that to me though, why should it move me? He does what he must to survive, I can respect that."

"I will not take you away from him."

"Even if you wanted to you couldn't." Her voice is gentle but it is still a harsh truth. I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath in.

"I do not know what to do." I admit. "I am lost." I do not like being lost it makes me angry. Hermione does not reply in words, instead she steps into me and hugs me tight. I can smell her and Godric mixed together with arousal and release and I want to growl and let my fangs out. I resist.

"I know and it's okay. I love you Dad." Hermione says, and suddenly my world seems to condense and a joy I have long forgotten is sparked within me. I feel light and proud. My daughter loves me. It is a great gift and a great moment. I know things are going to be alright now. I can let her go a bit because I know she loves me where she does not even love Godric. It makes me happy and twisted but I am honest enough to admit that it satisfies me.

Godric POV

Contrary to what Eric thinks his punishment of having to go to ground is not really effective. What is effective is the fact that I will be so far away from Hermione. I can understand his anger to a point. I just do not like it and I am getting to the end of my tolerance. If he does not stop interfering then I am going to have to take him to task. I admit that if he pushes much more I will even enjoy it. He will not.

Tonight had been wonderful. Just learning things about Hermione made me happy, and tonight I had learned a lot more to add to my vault. For example I learned her favorite color, her favorite food, and her least favorites. Trivial things that added up to make who Hermione was. Serious things like her first wave of magic had been setting a bully on who tried to burn her as a freak on fire. How she cried and suddenly the bully was no longer burned by the flames. How she would get grounded from reading when she misbehaved and it was worse then any other punishment her mother could have given her due to her lack of friends.

Settling into the dirt I remember Hermione's dulcet tones as she took a twig she had been idly playing with and turned it into a flower then presented it to me with a shy blush and a coy smile. I would treasure the flower and her smile for the rest of my existence. It was in my chest pocket close to my heart. She had told me the light golden color of the petals represented the flecks of gold in my green eyes.

I had never gotten a flower before. It was a novelty and it was truly touching. I wanted to give my Hermione the world. I wanted to gift her with everything imaginable, but she would not like it. So I would gift her small things, like a new library to fill up those shelves in her room. Or maybe get her a car. I will take her to get a new familiar. Small things like that.

Tomorrow night however, I will look into real estate. I will buy a place close by and eventually move Hermione in. I would take my time though, so that Eric does not lose out on some bonding time with Hermione. It would also give me time to continue to press my suite. She is already mine now in two irreversible ways, but until I can tie her to me in all ways and claim her heart as I have claimed her body and soul, I will continue courting her. Even after we are together I will still continue to pursue her if only to ensure she knows of my love and devotion. I die for the day with a smile on my face.

I came to life thee hours before dawn and waited thinking over last night. Two hours later, and half an hour before dark I could suddenly feel panic through my bonds to both Eric and Hermione. I was stuck being underground. How I suddenly hated the earth for holding me when I could be where both Eric and Hermione were. I felt a sudden spike of terror from Hermione and humor from Eric that shortly turned to horror. I growled ineffectively. I was trusting Eric to take care of the situation, whatever it was. I could not help either of them if I went out and got burned.

Finally and dug myself out of the ground.I took in the air and immediately took off at a run toward the house. I could smell smoke in the air, the acrid scent stinging my nose. When I arrived at the house a fire truck was before Eric's home. I could feel both my Childe and my bonded through the bonds and both seemed fine. Hermione was feeling guilty and embarrassed and Eric was feeling exasperation. I immediately sniffed them out finding Hermione sitting in the back of the ambulance with a blanket around her shoulders looking unharmed but bedraggled.

"What the hell happened?" I asked moved to anger due to overwhelming concern. Hermione averted her eyes from mine and studied the ground. Eric leaned against the back of the ambulance, his stance cocky and carefree. I could feel relief swirling through his side of the bond.

"Hermione was cooking." He simply left it at that. It didn't take much for me to put it together remembering the meals she attempted to cook when we were on the run with Harry and Ron.

"Usually she just burns the food." Hermione's eyes fly up to mine and her expression is pinched. I shrug. It is the truth.

"Yes, well she burned down the kitchen." Eric's voice was gruff with an undertone of amusement.

"I put it out!" She argued.

"Yes, after it spread."

"It would have been out sooner if you hadn't put water on the grease fire." I knew there were different classes of fire and that they could only be put out certain ways, but I did not know cooking was so hazardous.

"Back in my day we didn't have grease, we used lard and fat." Eric grumbled crossing his arms over his broad chest. I sighed as the two bickered.

"The ambulance?"

"Standard practice." Hermione answered me. "When the alarm went off the security company alerted the fire department and they sent the ambulance. Since I am human they were worried about smoke inhalation and shock."

"They don't want sued if anything is wrong and they did nothing." Eric adds. I run my hands through my hair.

"So you are alright?"

"Other then her pride, she is fine Godric." Eric assures me. I am relieved. So relieved in fact that I start laughing at the situation. Hermione glares at me and Eric smirks. Hermione should never be allowed near a kitchen again.

"It's not funny." She protests.

"No, it's hilarious." I disagreed. Her wand hand twitched and I knew she wanted to hex me but the other non-magical people around prevented her from trying. Instead she sniffed and tilted her chin up, tilting her face in a superior manner. Eric and I met each others eyes and burst into laughter again. It was then I knew all would work out with my son and myself.


	20. Chapter 19

Hermione POV

Two nights had passed since I burned down the kitchen with my fathers help. Every night he goes to Fangtasia and Godric comes over for a few hours then goes off on his mission of finding a nearby home. He said its not normally so complicated but he is looking for the perfect place for me. I asked if that meant he was asking me to move in with him. He smirked at me and changed the subject. I got mad at him and made him take me home, when he refused I stood up and apparated home. He came after me, and ten minutes later was at the front door apologizing. Only I do not believe he knew what he was supposed to be sorry for.

I am laying out in the sun this after noon. It will be several hours before the sun goes down and at least two before Godric is up. Dad let him stay in the house again but is still drawing the line at us officially sharing a room. Strange things have started happening. A murder of crows seems to be following me around. I do not know how I am so certain they are the same ones but I am. This morning when I awoke there was even a crow feather on my pillow. Those crows are all perched in the surrounding tree's cawing every so often as I try to read this book on Magical Signs, Symbols, and Marks.

I had just gotten to some spells to test out what type of marks there were when a giant crow, larger then any I have ever seen suddenly swoops out of the sky and lands on the end of my lounger. The moment we made eye contact the world around me disappeared.

The forest around me felt old and dense. It felt like it had been around aeons. The air was dense and heavy with fog, but clear of impurities. The chill in the air was enough to steal my breath. I looked around my hand going for my wand. I felt cautious and curious. This place did not feel evil, but often things that were evil were disguised. My hand came in contact with nothing. My wand was not here.

"Be at peace child." A voice echoed. I turned quickly to where I thought it had come from. A crow cawed in my face it's voice again bidding me to be at peace. Against my instincts I relaxed a little.

"So you're my heir." A beautiful woman's voice cooed. I turned around again finding said woman standing in the fog. Her hair was black as night and strait as pitch. Her completion was porcelain and pale. She had full lips and an cherubic face, rounded sweetly. Power radiated off of her.

"Your heir?" I want to question who she is but some creatures are tricky and I had no clue what or who I was dealing with. I could not afford a mistake.

"Mmm…yes. I heard you were inquisitive and smart. You are also very cautious." She nodded. "I approve. I was half worried the fates would choose an idiot like my predecessor was. I am relieved that they chose someone worthy of our title." She stepped forward closer to me tilting her head much like a crow does. I recognized her dark eyes as that of the over large crow from earlier and stifled a gasp.

"What title would that be?" I asked. She smirked and her teeth were sharpened to points.

"The Morrigan of course." I froze.

"The Morrigan, Goddess of death?" I whisper, it echoes around us.

"Yes. Though Goddess is relative, we are not true Goddesses just cast into that role by the true Creator and the fates. We serve until we are tired and then an heir is named. I am choosing to accept you as my heir."

"You have that ability?"

"No, I just would have killed you were you not worthy." I gulp and straiten to my full height. It is not much but I will show I am not easily intimidated.

"How long have you served?" I question instead.

"Over 500 years but my predecessor served for 2,000. You, who knows, you could be the last of us and last forever or you could last a year."

"What exactly does a Goddess such as yourself do?"

"War, darling. I always know which side will win for one thing. I am never wrong. I shuffle people off their mortal coil and deliver them to any death God there is, usually Hades. After all we are all working the same shaft, just go by different names." She looked as if something just occurred to her and threw her head back and laughed, it sent shivers up and down my spine and my hair stood up on end. "I also like to portent death for soldiers in my free time." Well that was just dandy.

"So why me?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Why not? You are one of the strongest witches with strong power, even stronger when you take your vampires blood. Or at least you would be if you were not blocked. That is always the base, strong power. Beyond that? You'd have to ask the Fates."

"Blocked?"

"Yes, you, darling, are blocked from your full potential."

"How do I unblock it?"

She circles around me a few times and then stops before me. Her dark abyss like eyes meet mine. A crow caws.

"Oh look, our time is up." She tells me and leans into kiss me on the lips. Her tongue slips into my mouth when I gasp from shock and surprise.

She tastes sweet, like strawberries and her tongue instantly traces around my mouth. I push her away only for her to smile at me and the world to sway around me. Then I am falling. Falling. Falling.

I am back on the lounger with the taste of strawberries on my tongue watching the giant battle crow fly away.

"Godric."

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about The Morrigan?" I question him. He stiffens.

"She is a Goddess from my time as human." He answers, his fingers flowing through my hairs. Every so often he will tug a curl and then let it bounce back before running his fingers through my hair again.

"Anything else?"

"She is an Earth and Death Goddess." He was still stiff.

"You do not want to talk about this."

"No. I abandoned those Gods when they abandoned me." Godric informs me. I swallow hard and burrow closer to his naked body. His hand moves from my hair as he turns to face me.

"Why?"

"I got a visit from The Morrigan."

"A dream." He dismissed.

"No, it was real." He was suddenly up leaving me cold and alone on the bed. His beautiful face was creased with anger and he was trembling in rage. For the first time I was afraid of Godric. I quickly scooted up the bed to the headboard. Godric is pacing so fast that he is a blur. Suddenly the bedside table is flung across the room and shatters against the wall. Godric roars causing me to flinch. I can feel his ire through our bond and I send him some calm as best as I can. He roars in anger and I immediately stop trying to change his emotions.

"Godric." I call trying to get his attention, even though it probably was not my greatest idea. It was the only other idea I had. He growls at the sound of my voice and suddenly I am caged by his arms. I flinch back and suddenly his growls cut off into a purr of reassurance.

"What is it?" I whisper into his hair as he nuzzles into me.

"Do not trust The Morrigan." He told me.

"Why?"

"She's my ex lover."

"Which Morrigan? I said doing an admirable job of controlling the hurt and jealousy I felt at his proclamation.  
"All of them." I freeze against his nuzzling and push against his shoulders.

"What do you mean all of them?" My voice is cold.

"It is the past." He is quick to reassure me. It does not assuage my jealousy.

"Then why did you get so angry?" I hiss doing an admirable job of an angry cat.

"I don't want her interfering in my life. I am done with the Gods."

"No matter what?" I ask my breath changing, slightly panicking. He has such a hate for them and I can feel he is firm in his resolve.

"Nothing could change that." If The Morrigan is telling the truth and I am her heir then does that mean Godric will be this upset with me? Will he find a way to break our blood bond? It was impossible so far as I knew, but he had apparently had access to Gods.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked instead.

"I am Death." He states simply. I look at him blankly because that tells me nothing. Apparently though he feels it says everything.

"Okay, and what does that mean?"

"I would rather not discuss this with a mortal." I freeze and anger takes me over. I reach behind me and grab my pillow then whack him with it. He growls and suddenly I am straddling him as he looks up at me with dark eyes.

"Now, now, my love, there is no need for violence. Let us make love, not war." He leans in to kiss me and I turn so he hits my cheek.

"Yes, well this mortal is tired." I tell him. "And curious."

"I will tell you someday." He promised and took my lips, I let him this time. Before he could deepen it I pulled back.

"Yes, well I still have some research to do so…" He pouted at me.

"If I said I was sorry would you forgive me?"

"Are you saying you are sorry?"

"No, but I am not saying I am not either."

"Well then I don't know that I forgive you or not. I am a mere mortal after all and we hold grudges."

"I misspoke."

"Hmmm?" I waved my hand at him to continue. I must have looked a mess perched up on him as I was.

"I should never have classed you as a mortal."

"That's true. I may be a human but as your bonded I deserve more respect then that." I admonish.

"You are right, of course." He demurred. I leaned down and gave him a kiss in reward.

"You will learn I am always right." I tell him. He raises his eyebrow and suddenly I am on my back laughing as he attacks my sides with his fingers. I wiggle against him until suddenly I feel him against my core, hard and ready. I stop laughing as we still locking eyes. I am wet from our earlier kisses so it is easy for him to slip home. And it is home, or at least it feels like it, when we are connected like this.

I sigh in pleasure and thrust against him. We move slowly, him so deep inside me I swear I can feel our souls connecting. My hands dive into his hair and I pull him down to meet my desperate kiss. I moan into his mouth as he speeds up. Soon we are reaching our climax at the same time. I cry out his name and he lets go with a deep growl. He pulls me back into his side as he rolls over so he will not squish me. Soon his is running his hands through my hair again.

"I would like you to pledge to me." He tells me. Pledge to him? Pledge what to him?

"What do you want me to pledge?" I ask. He huffs a laugh.

"Everything."

"Well, when you have everything then what?" I ask.

"Then I will give you the world."

"I don't want the world."

"I will still give it to you." He insists pressing a kiss to my forehead. "It's no less then you deserve."


	21. Chapter 20

Eric's POV

I am running. There is a street beneath my bare feet. I can feel the rocks burrowing into my skin only for it to heal. I know I am a vampire. I know I can run faster. I do not know where I am running. I do not know why I am running. I hear a vehicle coming. I turn just in time for it to stop. A stunning blonde gets out, she has very nice curves in an hour glass figure. Despite that my fangs run out. I am not sure if she is safe. I do not know her, and beauty can hide all sorts of things.

"Eric?" She questions. She knows me? Am I this Eric? "Eric, what are you doing?" She starts to move toward me and I hiss at her causing her to freeze.

"You know me?" I ask.

"Yes, Eric, whats going on?"

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked as confused as I felt for a second before her expression blanks and she holds her hand out toward me.

"I'm Sookie."

"How do you know me?" I ask her. I want to take that hand. Despite myself I feel safe with her.

"We're…friends." She tells me. I nod. I believe her. "Come on, I will take you to my house." She tells me. I nod and slowly move toward the car. I get in and Sookie gets into the driver side. She reaches into the back and pulls a blanket out. She settles it around my shoulders. It's hideous and I do not need it, but it is warm and smells like her so I accept it. I feel safer despite everything with that blanket around me.

"So, you don't remember who you are?"

"I don't remember anything. I was borne the moment you found me." I tell her.

"Well do you know your a vampire?" If I wasn't so lost I would think about pretending to freak out about being a vampire and not knowing it. As it was this only crossed my mind for a moment.

"Yes. That's all I know though."

"Okay, well then you don't remember Godric, your Maker, or Hermione, your daughter, or Pam your Childe." She recounts making me feel bad about not remembering. Did she say daughter? Vampires did not have children. Maker, well someone had obviously created me. A Childe? I have made someone like me?

"No." My answer may have been a little short.

"Okay. Well I am going to call Godric and have him figure out what is going on." She assures me. I am unsure but I trust her to know what is best. It is somewhat startling that I already trust her. She goes to turn but my feet catch her attention. Her plump lips drop open and she rushes to the kitchen sink and starts filling a bowl with hot water. Soon she comes and stands in front of my and motions me to sit on a kitchen chair. I oblige her curious.

She kneels down in front of me and lifts my foot up and starts to clean it. It is very calming and I feel taken care of. I wouldn't mind her taking care of other things as well while she was down there. I quickly stop thinking of dirty things and concentrate on her soothing hands cleaning my feet. Once done with one she switches feet and gently cleans my other foot.

Once done she leans back from me and then gets up to dump out the water.

"I'll try calling Godric now." I nod and follow her into the living room. I sit on her couch while she picks up the corded phone and starts dialing. I hear the phone ringing on the other side.

"Hello?" A British accented woman answers the phone.

"Hermione? This is Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie's voice is shaking a little bit in nervousness. "May I speak to Godric?"

"Sure, please hold for a moment." Literally a moment later another voice answers. The voice is lightly European accented beneath the American sounding tone.

"Sookie, how can I help you?"

"It's about Eric."

"What about my Childe?" His voice is suddenly sharp and I would guess concerned.

"I found him on the side of the road, he doesn't remember anything except that he is a vampire." There is ringing silence for a few seconds.

"Give me your address and I will be right there." Sookie rattles off her address. The phone line goes dead and Sookie mutters about vampires and lack of phone manners. She turns and looks at me.

"He will be here soon."

Sookie sat next to me and I took her hand in mine. I relaxed instantly feeling better with her hand in mine.

Minutes later a knock sounded at the door and I was instantly on my feet fangs extended and tensed ready to spring depending on who it is.

The door was opened and there stood two people. A tall brown haired man who I felt a connection to and a shorter brunette woman with wildly curly hair who reminded me of myself. Sookie invited them inside and they entered.

"Oh Min Son," Godric says as he walks over to me and begins a visual inspection. "you remember nothing?"

"Nothing." I confirm.

"I am Godric, your Maker. Inside yourself you will feel emotions that are not yours, they belong to myself and your Childe Pamela. This enchanting creature is my blood bonded and your daughter, Hermione." He holds his hand out to Hermione and she takes it. He pulls her to himself and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Vampires cannot have children."

"They can when a witch creates a singularly unique potion."

"There are witches." Sookie asks.

"Yes, among other things." Godric answers absently his mind on other things. "You were met by some witches tonight at your business, I can only guess that this is a result of it."

"Wand witches?" Hermione asked.

"Earth witches." Godric answers and she nods.

"I can try to access his memory center anyway." I rear away from her as she pulls out a stick. She freezes and lowers it.

"Dad, I won't hurt you." She promises. "I am just going to preform a spell to see if I can bring out your memories. The most you will feel is a tickle." I look to Sookie who looks hopeful so I nod my head. Hermione raises her wand again and with a spiral flick and some words I feel a rush behind my head. I see things blur passed in my minds eyes but I can make out nothing but the colors.

"I got nothing but colors." I tell her after a few minutes when the blurs stop and notice that all of them are looking at me waiting. Hermione and Sookie look disappointed but my Maker looks like he was expecting it.

"It's earth magic, I would be surprised it wand magic was able to intercede. The two magics, while compatible are often not able to actively intertwine with each other." Godric sighs out.

"We will need to hunt down the witches and get this reversed then." Sookie notes. We all nod.

"In the mean time we need a safe place for Eric to stay while I look for the witches."

"We look for the witches." Hermione corrects. They look at each other having a silent conversation for a few moments before Godric nods his head.

"Fine, but only because their magic should dissipate before it touches you." I do not like the idea of my daughter in danger so I am relieved the magic shouldn't touch her. I feel protective knowing she is my daughter, even though I do not know her.

"I can keep Eric here." Sookie volunteers.

"I can go with you." I protest.

"We do not know if your combat training is still in tact, until we know that it is safer for you to maintain a residence that is unknown to everyone but us. You will stay here with Sookie."

I opened my mouth to protest only to find a glare on my Makers face before I even said anything I immediately snapped my mouth shut and nodded my head. He smiled at me in approval and I felt happy to have his approval.

"Can you tell me anything about myself?"

"You are a fierce Warrior, you study ballet in your free time, and you are the Sheriff of area 5." Godric provided. "That is just the bare basic's of course. Ballet really? huh. I do not believe that but if my Maker says it then it must be true. "Sit down and I will tell you about yourself."

For the next hour Godric told me about my human life and how he turned me to be his companion. He told of fierce battles and my early life hi jinx. He told me about how I did not listen to him about eating human food and got majorly sick in my first month. How he usually only used Makers commands when necessary for my safety and now Hermione's, as well as himself. He told me how I met Hermione a few weeks ago and found out I had a daughter. He told me how I met Pam and told me that later he would tell me how I came to change her. He encouraged Sookie to tell of how we met each other, and she did.

"But we are not lovers?"

"No." Sookie says.

"I must have been an idiot."

"Oh, you tried at every opportunity." Her voice was conciliatory. "I was just with someone else."

"So you are not with anyone now?"

"No." She blushed as she gave her answer. I smiled at her. Hermione cleared her throat and Sookie and I broke eye contact. Hermione smiled and Godric smirked at me. I smirked back unashamed.

"We should be going now." Godric announced standing and pulled Hermione gently to her feet. I observe how he is with her. He seems so caring and attentive. It is really quite nice to see. I relax a little at the site. I watch as he puts his hand on her lower back and leads her to the door where Sookie walks them. For not being together long they seem in sync, when she moves he moves. Sookie and I bid them goodbye and to my surprise Godric scoops up Hermione and off they fly.

"He can fly."

"So can you." Sookie tells me. She goes off to bed and I join her in bed holding her hand until dawn comes close, then I retreat to the little cubby Sookie had shown me earlier.


End file.
